Trust
by Kayo-San
Summary: In the end, death was not forever. She seeks the distant future, but finds she has no use in returning. They could be considered friends, and she considered herself useful. Let them equip her as a weapon, and may she complete her reason for being. She was weak, and would no longer trust. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: New Reality

Chapter 1

New Reality

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

Because all of a sudden, there I was. There had been no prior warning, and I had been nowhere near my computer.

I stopped two years back when I cleared everything.

There was no reason, no explanation for such an occurrence, never mind the fact I was playing in 1st person compared to the normal 3rd person. It was disconcerting to say the least.

Waking up on the cool green grass.

I could feel it, the grass, the wind, the ground.

It seemed real.

Looking around, I clench and unclench my fist.

Wondering out loud, "Where am I?"

* * *

It was the scent of fresh rain, a faint floral fragrance, the bright sunlight, as I walked up the stairs to higher ground, for a better view.

It was the sound of bird songs, the cheery chirping, the chameleons that crept across fallen pillars, the life like and realistic graphics, the sensation of touch.

But most of all, it was the vivid world I saw in front of me, and through my glasses, everything was so clear.

Gazing over the lake, the /Silverleaf Tree/ in the background, the scene took my breath away.

This was /Akihabara/, there was no doubt left.

_Real or not, this was the world of Elder Tale._

No matter the panic and shock that others faced and expressed, there was no denying this.

* * *

I make my way through the town and chaos, seeing the NPCs being harassed, people breaking down.

Dissecting everything I could and extracting information, my thought processes were running, and then, I tripped. Literally.

Landing face first of the ground, I realise that my centre of gravity was off because of my height.

My character height was a good 5 cm taller than what I was in real life.

My ears pick up a soft sound, reminiscent of a user status screen opening.

I raise my hand up, hovering over the interface, not quite sure what to expect.

I open my inventory, exploring the various buttons. Without much trouble, I can navigate the menu.

(Denied)

"Ah. Should have guessed." I can't log out.

Pulling out the various screens, I push my skill tree aside, running through my stats, nothing is amiss.

I grin suddenly, having found my friend list.

So many user names are lit, were they all forced on?

A thought strikes me and my hand has already moved before my mind processed it.

I open voice chat via telepathy to Naotsugu, one of my closest companions, hoping he would pick up.

"Come on…come on... pick up…"

"Shiro! Shiro, that you?"

I run down from my perch, yelling at him as he waves.

He stands up, getting off the tree root he'd been sitting on, "Hey, Shiro."

Smiling almost fondly, I feel rather nostalgic, thinking back to when we had been together in a party. It has been over two years since I last saw him, since the time I quit playing Elder Tale. But now, we're both back in it, against our choice perhaps, but back in it nonetheless.

"Hey hey, Shiro? Shiro…?"

Naotsugu's voice breaks me out of my reverie.

I must have spaced out again.

"Ah, sorry, it's just… well you look the way I pictured you…"

A smirk crosses his face, clearly having formed a smug reply.

"Well, so do you. An intelligent, bespectacled man. With nasty beady eyes."

I feel slighted by his remark on my looks.

Staring at my reflection in the nearby river, I can't say much to refute him, "My race is supposed to be Half-Alv…"

Moving on a more serious topic, he probes for information. "So, I log in for the first time in two years, what the hell's going on? Tell me anything you know, Nasty Glasses Shiro!"

Looking over my shoulder, I answer.

"I don't know anything either…but…It appears we're in the world of Elder tale."

He blinks, and I continue.

"Wasn't today the day they planned to add the new expansion?"

He follows up, "Yeah, The Novasphere Pioneers."

That clears quite a few things, if the update had been executed at midnight, then it would have been the update that caused this.

"I can remember everything I was doing until around midnight, up until the second, so it must have been the new expansion pack. Next thing I knew, I was here."

It was the same for Naotsugu, it appeared, "Same here, lying in bed and outside was dark. Then the world suddenly lit up. Opening my eyes I was propped up against the /Silverleaf Tree/. This is definitely /Akihabara/. I've seen it hundreds of times in the game. But now, the sky seems to stretch on further. So much further. The /Crystal Spire/ used to be where the view tapered off…"

Following his line of sight, I could see other buildings, monuments, forests, towns beyond that, and bending down, I pick up some moss.

He watches as I squish it, and we can both hear the soft swish as the moss turns to mush.

"I guess this isn't a dream, after all."

Naotsugu takes a seat on a different tree root, sighing, "Then I guess we really are in the game, huh. I thought that only happened in fantasy novels. You don't suppose that like most, we'll be able to go home?

I want to give him hope, promise him something, but, "I really don't know. How did we get here in the first place?"

He has no answer, but I can give him a filler.

"I know… We may not be able to return quickly, but that just means, that we should be ready."

Naotsugu flashes me a grin, "Well, what should we do?"

It brings me back to the old days, as a Strategist, he, and everyone else waiting for my orders.

"Let's gather information, we have to know more about this world before me do anything."

Getting up from his seated position once more, he grins again. "That's true. Good to see you're as calm and analytical as ever. I'm the meathead, so I'm counting on you, Strategist!"

He begins walking as I mumble before following.

"Calm isn't the word I'd choose…"

* * *

"I know that this isn't what you expected, but welcome back to Elder Tale, Naotsugu."

"Yeah!"

* * *

As we walk into town, I scroll through my friend's list, searching for someone who would complement Naotsugu and my fighting style. Someone who could heal…someone who could attack.

He reads my mind, a perk of having worked so closely together.

"Magic or Healer class? Know any mages who can heal?"

I mull over this, running through the healers I knew who could fight.

He interrupts my train of thought, "What about Yume? Matagama no Yume?"

Scrolling to the base of my friends list, Yume's name was lit.

_Naotsugu must have seen it as well._

"She's already level 93!"


	2. Chapter 2: Getting On One's Feet

Chapter 2

Getting On One's Feet

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Can you call her, Naotsugu?"

Shiro asks me this and I wonder why he doesn't do it himself.

But he has his reasons, and I do not push.

"Yume-chan? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can, Nao-sama. Would you mind if I called back later? I'm in the middle of something now, sorry, thanks!"

The call abruptly ends, and I figure she's in the middle of a battle.

"What did she say?" Shiro asks, and I realise that I didn't even know what I had been supposed to ask.

"She's in the middle of the battle, said she'd call me back later."

He blinks, taken off guard, as if he had expected another answer.

Shaking his head, Shiro then leads us to re-explore the areas in /Akihabara/.

Everything is was it was in the game, there's no change at all.

Similarly, I could equip my armour, use my items and skills. Shiro probably could use his magic.

_Just that we…couldn't log out._

* * *

We walk pass numerous buildings, and we pause at the arch.

"Do you want to have a look at the outside zones? Slash a couple monsters, catch up with Yume-chan?"

Shiro seems to think it through, but doesn't push up his glasses. "No. Not yet."

He turns, walking back into town. I hurry after him, "I'm sure monsters are out there. Not to mention, with the expansion the levels could have changed."

In town, everyone avidly discusses this prospect.

Monsters, real ones being out there, ones that could touch us.

Walking out of the densely populated town area, we go onto an /Empty Plain/.

As we cross, Shiro makes an observation.

"If you're back in the game, then your work must have calmed down?"

_My work, my job, my life. The three reasons why I quit in the first place._

He doesn't have to know that we no longer live in the same city, let alone country.

I reply him with a non-committal, "Yeah," and to end that line of conversation, "What really sucks is that there aren't any cute girls at work." He'll pick on the last sentence, he being him.

His uncaring reply of, "Who cares?" has me outraged.

"What was that? You're just a closet pervert!"

He gives me a mortified answer of, "I'm not a closet any-"

My telepathy line rings.

(Yume Shin'en

Level. 94

Sorceress)

Pick Up

(Y/N)

I accept and her voice comes through the mind link.

Pressing the (Speaker Mode) button, both of us can hear her, and vice versa.

"Good morning, Nao-sama. You called just now, do you need something?"

"Ah yes, Yume-chan, I'm with Shiro currently and we've determined that you'd be the best third member of our party."

Shiro has already started on his list of why Yume-chan is the most favourable candidate.

"Yume-chan, we've worked together before, it's good to hear from you once more. As you may have realised, we are now stuck in Elder Tale. Naotsugu as a warrior class guardian will be our tank. I am a mage class enchanter a supporting character and will make use of my Full Control Encounter. You are a mage class sorceress capable of range damage and healing spells. This complements the team as you will monitor health while dealing damage, while Naotsugu takes heat and I control tactics."

The explanation is unneeded, Yume already knows all that.

You could hear her, calculating even through the connection.

"I understand, Shi-sama. I will meet you all at the bridge in Akihabara? Watch out for the tell-tale signs of [Call of Home]."

The line ends and we hurry towards the designated meeting point.

As we run, I re-open our conversation topic. One of the few that can embarrass the great Strategist Shiroe of the Debauchery Tea Party.

"There are two types of men in this world. Open perverts who admit it, and closet perverts who won't! I'm the open sort, and I love panties!"

Birds fly because of my declaration.

Turning to my friend, I shake my head, pointing a finger at him. "You, however are the latter. But I know you love them anyway!"

His face reddens and he waves me off with, "Yeah, yeah."

In his flustered state, he trips on a tuft of grass.

"What's wrong with you?"

He picks himself up, using his {Prudent Horned Owl Cane} as a walking stick.

"How tall are you, Naotsugu? In real life that is, and compared to here?"

I don't get were his question comes from at first, "183 cm, just like in Elder Tale.", then I understand, "How much taller are you here compared to real life, Shiro?"

"5 cm, so this body doesn't feel right. But that's what I get I suppose, trying to be taller than what I really am. To a certain degree, one's game character would reflect one's real self. Just to a certain degree."

* * *

"Nao-sama, Shi-sama. It's good to see you all again."

Yume is beautiful, as she always has been. Her eyes carry the spark of intelligence, but her glasses do not shine. She claims it's because they're made of plastic, but even plastic has reflective properties.

"Shall we discuss tactics?"

Yume and I nod, allowing Shiro to lead us.

* * *

The Enchanter class is one of the weakest attack types, behind even the healers in terms of damage.

As a support type, Enchanters are in the second last to last row, boosting stats, and increasing damage.

Rarely are Enchanters tanks or main attackers except under extreme circumstances.

However, the Guardian class is the best tanker.

One of the Warrior classes, it has the greatest HP and best defence.

It draws enemy attention, while its partners will take the enemy out.

The damage Guardians can do is limited, but is not bad.

The Sorcerer class does the highest burst damage, the Assassin with the second highest.

Its recast speeds vary from 20 seconds to 20 minutes.

With a high damage output, Sorcerer classes have to watch their aggro to avoid being targeted by the enemy over the tank.

It has the least HP, but most MP among all classes, being the best ranged attacker, but one of the most vulnerable.

* * *

Our strategy settled, we join the same party, Shiro as acting party head.

Heading back into town, I browse through the wares the NPCs have on sale as I remark, "There're more People of the Land compared to before…"

Comparatively, the amount of Adventurers were lesser.

A young maiden NPC calls out to us, "Would you like to buy something?"

I ask her, rather startled, "You mean we can eat these?"

Ever pragmatic Shiro asks, "For sustenance?"

And finally Yume, "Do they have status effects? Increasing HP/MP, boosting stats?"

She seems not to understand Yume, but replies that it's food.

I buy pizza, chicken wings, hamburgers, fries, lobster and onigiri. Shiro gets chocolate cake, sandwiches and orange juice. Yume sticks to her assembled fruit sandwich, a bottle of soda by her side.

Taking a generous bite out of my hamburger, I still and am on the verge of tears.

"It all tastes the same…like plain rice crackers, without even any salt."

"My soda tastes like water."

"All the drinks do…"

Desperately, I try out every food we got collectively.

In tandem with Yume, I announce that nothing has taste, but she… "My fruit sandwich has taste."

(Gained: Cooking Skill

Lvl. 3)

"Cooking skill…?"

Rather curious, Shiro experiments with his recipe book, but all we make still tastes like rice crackers.

The base ingredients like salt have taste, but that doesn't explain how Yume's sandwich tastes of anything.

Deciding it must have something to do with different types of stats, I don't let it bother me, opting to ask Yume to make me a sandwich.

* * *

He gets another phone call, just as he bites into Yume's fruit sandwich.

I wonder who it is, and Shiro looks at the user name.

"It's Marielle-san, she leads the guild known as the Crescent Moon Alliance. She wants to meet us, specifically me, at the /Guild Hall/."

"Eh? But there's nothing but doors in there!"

He seemingly sweat drops, "Each guild hall is its own guild zone. Each door leads to this. The /Guild Hall/ is just the portal, but you can't enter a guild hall without first going through it."

* * *

We're greeted by the picture of a dog, and the mantel piece is crammed with soft toys.

"This is the guild master's room?"

Yume gives me a wry smile, "Marielle-san loves cute things. Shi-sama, and I suppose you too, fall in that category."

No further speculation is needed, a blonde appears out of nowhere, tackle hugging Shiro, glomping him, "Shiro-bo! Are you okay? It's good to see you once again. You must be so hungry! Have some food, not that it tastes of anything!"

He struggles out of her grasp, unsuccessfully, "Calm down Marie…"

The lady, Marielle, relinquishes her grip and turns toward Yume and I.

_She's one hot chick._

Dashing towards Yume, she attempts to capture her in a hug, but Yume sidesteps.

Marielle tries again and succeeds, Yume having not bothered to evade her again.

"So you have a girlfriend now, eh, Shiro-bo? So young even! Tsk tsk! But you're so adorable, what's your name? Shiro-bo's girlfriend?"

Shiro's face is aflame, "It's not like that!"

"But you want her to!"

Yume intervenes, saving Shiro from further embarrassment.

"Sorry, Marielle-san. I'm Yume, unattached."

As she continues cooing over Yume, I whisper-ask Shiro, "Where were you hiding this hot chick?"

He rubs the back of his head, "I haven't been hiding her…"

"Well who's this?"

She skips over to us and I flash her my best smile, "Naotsugu, nice to meet you!"

The violent hug smashes me into the wall and catches me totally off guard, "Wh-Wha!?"

As I stand up, she taps my armour, "Naotsugu eh? You're pretty buff! You play sports?"

"No, um…"

That Shiro just stands off to the side wincing and laughing at my plight.

"I mean, this is my armour… What is her problem? She's scaring me!"

Through the door, another hot girl, more reserved looking walks through. I thank my lucky stars as she addresses Marielle, "Marie, stop it."

Shiro seems surprised, "Henrietta-san!"

Pushing up her glasses, Henrietta apologises for Marielle, "Oh dear… I apologise for summoning you here, Shiroe-sama. But given what's happening, I'd like to exchange information."

Then she catches sight of Yume and squeals, "So cute!"

It sets off Marielle, who begins to chase me again.

I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming when someone from the outside sighs.

"There they go again…"

"Um…you wanted to exchange information?"

I could kiss Shiro, but I won't.

* * *

Everything is suddenly in order and everyone is seated on rather comfy couches.

Even if slightly small, we were just squished against each other in the couch.

"Your armour is really poking me…"

I can't exactly do anything, but in response, Yume draws her {Cloak of the Midnight Dream} more tightly around her.

Shiro thanks her, moving towards his right.

_Ah. Just excuses to be closer to her._

_What a serious closet pervert in denial._

Pushing up his glasses, he asks, "Then what about the members of the Crescent Moon Alliance?"

Marielle replies calmly, a stark contrast to the earlier madness, "Including myself, nineteen are online. Only eighteen are in /Akihabara/."

Puzzled, he voices out our collective question, "Where's the last one?"

A young male picks up after Marielle.

"I'm told that the four other major cities on the Japanese server, along with /Akihabara/, /Shibuya/, /Minami/, /Susukino/ and /Nakasu/ are in the same state of disarray and chaos like here. The inter-city transport gates are offline, rendering quick teleport between cities impossible."

Henrietta continues, "All adventurers in /Akihabara/ are meeting with their guilds, just like us. Some guilds are also recruiting."

"At a time like this, the more people on your side, the better, and the safer."

_I don't understand that presumption. _

"But even if this isn't our real world, we're all very familiar with Elder Tale."

Shiro interjects, "Not necessarily. You remember the new expansion, yes? The Novasphere Pioneers."

Then I get it.

"If they've added that new expansion then everything could be different."

Yume nods, "The monsters, quests, items, everything could be different. That's why the hydra's first head used lightning and not water. The second head used ice instead of lightning, and the third head could use water to counter my [Flame Arrows]."

Shiro and I look at her, not quite registering that she had gone after the hydra alone.

"This world may not be the Elder Tale we know. No…not anymore."

* * *

"H-Hey, Shiro-bo."

We look up.

"I know you aren't a big fan of guilds…But, would you like to join ours? The Debauchery Tea Party disbanded, right? And right now..."

He cuts her off, apologetic, angry and frustrated, "I'm sorry, Marie. But I can't yet. Not…not now."

We leave after that, the situation too heated to defuse, too high strung to control, as were the emotions.

"Now that's a good guild master. She's still acting friendly when she's doing all she can to stay under control."

He's lost in his thought.

Probably of the days when the Debauchery Tea Party was still around.

We were a small group, a small party that never formed a guild. Yet we could do large-scale battles and raids. We didn't have many members, but we worked well together, we were strong. And Shiro was our Strategist. We would always manage things in the end.

* * *

The adventurers are losing themselves already, they float about in town meaninglessly.

"Die and then you can escape. In most stories, that's pretty common."

Shiro looks up at me, and Yume continues to look over the town.

"And sometimes, if you die in the game, you die in real life too."

She doesn't glance back at us, rather opting to look at the turquoise glass and metal structure, "When it was just a game, when you died, you'd simply revive at the Cathedral."

We walk back through the streets once more, watching the other adventurers. "But we can't very well experiment can we…And even if we did revive, what about the penalty?"

He stops, looking at the arch to the outside world.

"Let's try it."


	3. Chapter 3: The Archive Tower Forests

Chapter 3

The Archive Tower Forests

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

"If we're going to try it, we'd have to go quite far out no? We're already level 90, or passed in your case, Yume-chan, all the monsters would naturally avoid us."

Naotsugu asks that, because as the tank, he'd draw attention.

As it stood, the moment he built up aggro all the monsters would flee.

Shiroe gives his companions a smile, "We're going to a forest."

Already quite bemused at his antics, Naotsugu replies that Akihabara is surrounded by forested areas.

"The /Archive Tower Forests/ then, Shi-sama?"

Naotsugu recognises the name, and things begin to click, "But there the monsters go aggro on sight, and most of them stink!"

Yume pats him on the arm, "That's the point."

He begins to protest, "B-But, that forest is really wet and soggy and it stinks and you can't use the mini-map in outside zones anymore! What if we get lost?"

She raises a finger to her lips, "Shh, we're being watched. You caught their attention. Congratulations, tank-sama."

* * *

"It's just three thank god. Level 28 briar weasels, these are nothing!"

He stalls, staring blankly at the air in front of him, even as the weasels leap.

"Naotsugu?"

"Move, Nao-sama. Rain down, [Fire]!"

He jumps out of the way, dodging the briar weasels and the small area attack.

"Thanks, Yume-chan. It's hard to enter commands when monster are running at you."

The briar weasels scatter into shards, and they move into formation.

* * *

They are pushed into a moderately empty area of the woods, but manage to maintain formation.

"So many…"

"This isn't as easy as I thought it would be…"

"[Electrical Fuzz]!"

The entire group of briar weasels are thrown backwards, lightly shocked but hardly hurt.

* * *

[Electrical Fuzz] is commonly used as an identifier spell, dealing less than 50 dmg alone.

It lights up the surroundings and he can see.

Shouting out, he alerts his party members, "Seven briar weasels, watch out!"

Naotsugu locks himself in position, shield raised and defending.

More weasels rush in from the right and he is forced to shift.

Despite the Enchanter's best efforts his spells do little to stop the onslaught of monsters.

"Yume-chan! How much longer till your lightning bolt can be used?"

"10 seconds! Nao-sama, can you fling them a suitable distance away from us?"

The armoured Guardian nods, opening his menu, scrolling through the skills screen.

"Argh, these controls su-oofh!"

From his vantage point the Enchanter calls out, "Two incoming from left! Front line be ready, expect to engage in 10 seconds."

* * *

More briar weasels are coming in, the group count rises to 23.

"Oi! Shiro, we need to re-group and I can't work my controls!"

Naotsugu keeps the encroaching team off, but barely.

"Yume!"

"Strike from above, [Lightning]!"

A flash lights up the [Abandoned Shack].

"Cleared this area, Shi-sama."

She moves out of the area, running towards Naotsugu.

Shiroe counts for them, "In 3,

2,"

"[Shield Smash]!"

"1!"

The briar weasels are flung away from them. No longer needing to worry about hurting an ally, Yume can go ahead with her destruction spells.

"Sparking lights, burning flint, rain from above [Fire]!"

* * *

Chain completed, they immediately fall back as agreed.

Naotsugu fiddles with his skills screen, trying to get his other skills to work, "This isn't anything like the game at all!"

He concurs.

"No, it's not. This is our new reality. Naotsugu, just move. Don't think about control buttons, just move."

There's no time for any discussion, the remaining weasels lunge at them.

Shiroe runs through his inventory screen, looking for a {Nightmare Sphere}.

But before he even has the chance to withdraw it, he is yanked upwards by a monster – a triffid.

It must have crept up on them, or been hiding by the trees and the shade.

The serrated leaves reduce his HP at an alarming speed, at that rate he'd be killed before the twenty second mark.

He flails about, cloak flapping in the wind and violent swinging motions, trying to escape the crushing grip.

"Okay, here goes [Dissecting Blow]!"

The triffid glows red, and then scatters into EXP, Gold and Loot drops.

"It worked…?"

* * *

"The rules have changed. This is no longer a game, this is Elder Tale."

An MMORPG with 20 million players worldwide.

Without any kind of warning, an estimated 30 thousand Japanese users alone, and a total of several hundred thousand users worldwide, were suddenly trapped in a world just like the game.

That was the day that came to be known as, The Apocalypse.


	4. Chapter 4: Ambush In The Forest

Chapter 4

Ambush in the Forest

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

"A few days back, there was this guy who died while out fighting monsters. He revived back in the cathedral, the usual EXP penalty, 5% of your current EXP bar. He didn't lose any gold, and reported no side effects. Here…death is not the end."

_That would pretty much get rid of all reason to do anything wouldn't it?_

_There was nothing left to fear…no wonder PKs were rising. _

_Sheer boredom._

"[Astral Bind], Yume-chan, you're up next!"

"[Horizontal Cut]!"

Ah, my turn, "[Flame Sword]!"

I'm slipping into it too, I realise. I have no reason, no motivation, no drive.

I feel like an ancient and decrepit fossil, ready for retirement. I want…to find a reason for being. Something to fight for.

_Technically, I always have felt this way._

"Well that's the end of the triffid. It's getting dark, so shall we head back?"

Nao-sama suggests that, and it registers in my brain slowly.

An almost completely detached frame of mind, do I really want to be involved emotionally as well?

_Could I afford to?_

I don't want to make someone or something my excuse, and ultimately, I am alone.

So I turn my head towards my companions, and give them a small not-quite-smile, because I don't want to lie anymore. "Yes, let's."

* * *

_And even if so, it doesn't always mean she stops._

_Sometimes, if the reason is great, the results are far worse than imaginable._

* * *

Shi-sama and I both cast [Magic Light], his a warm amber orange, preferred when one wishes to sleep, and mine a more harsh and clinical blue light.

By definition, 'blue light' emitted by LEDs interfered with the production of melatonin.

I'd be paying for that tonight in terms of sleep hours.

Nonetheless, the lights satisfy their purpose, illuminating our passage, and keeping smaller, weaker monsters away.

Nao-sama stands next to Shi-sama, I take lead, sending my [Magic Light] further on ahead to clear a path.

Behind me, they seem perfectly at ease, chatting about the new game mechanics and everything under the moon. That's just how it seems.

Shi-sama predicts an attack by Player Killers.

Why?

Because we are a small group of high levelled players.

Small enough to be weak, but strong enough to stave off boredom.

That would be one kind of purpose players could decide upon in this world.

_I don't want something so meaningless._

Monsters were tougher, and they have better EXP, Gold and Loot drop rates.

* * *

"They can't attack us, or anyone for that matter in town."

But that was when Elder Tale was a game.

"Do the Royal Guard even exist here?"

Nao-sama nods, "The bigger guilds got into a spat with a couple of the smaller ones. The Royal Guards appeared. Slaughtered them all."

"Ah. As ruthless and powerful as before then?"

_As always._

He nods again, and Shi-sama listens intently, "But the smaller scale, lower-levelled harassment doesn't count as combat. People are being used and coerced. And once outside…"

"Player killers target anyone and everyone they can then."

The atmosphere is suffocating, wrought with the tension, knowing we were being watched.

Nao-sama diverts attention, his attempt is appreciated.

"/Loka Hospital/'s entrance is up ahead, do you wanna just head home, or see if that Phantasmal Levelled boss is there? The Surgeon? He drops {Crystals}."

Of course, that was a lie. {Crystals} were dropped by monsters with specific elemental inclinations. Fire based monsters would drop {Fire Crystals}, water ones {Water Crystals}, so on and so forth. The Surgeon was a human level 50 – 60 boss, hardly worth anything in terms of Gold or EXP for players our level. He dropped random antidotes, poisons and basically all types of chemicals. No crystals, and was certainly not Phantasmal class.

But since the Apocalypse, poison has fallen out of favour with ranged and melee users, and thus, antidotes weren't very useful either.

It was just a scare tactic, hoping to avoid a battle with the PKers.

* * *

"[Dissipate]!"

Shi-sama's reflexes are polished, removing the chains that target Nao-sama the moment they attach themselves.

The battle has begun.

"Thanks, Shiro. Quick with support as always. What do you want us to do, Strategist?"

He's all business now, we have no wish to play.

Taking on the Strategist persona, Shi-sama is no longer the easy-going companion I have. He is serious, and there is a distinct difference.

He gives orders, like a commander, yet stays behind, he manipulates the operation and does not lead.

"Naotsugu, Yume, let us make this quick. Gather and blast."

Nao-sama and I share a smile, we've done this combination many times before.

"[Anchor Howl]!"

_The seven would be PKers try to resist, but it's futile._

_They cannot ignore the call, moving towards or taking aim at Nao-sama, revealing their locations to me._

"[Castle of Stone]!"

Normally used as a last resort technique, [Castle of Stone] rendered the user invincible for 10 seconds, with a cool down of 10 minutes. We were nowhere near desperate, but I needed to know where to aim.

As the tank, Nao-sama kept attention on him, away from Shi-sama and I, leaving us free to do as needed. In order to prevent him from dying mid-way, hence the usage of [Castle of Stone].

Wide area spells were erratic, predictable only to a certain degree. With [Castle of Stone] active, I needn't worry about hitting Nao-sama as well.

"Four corners are drawn, dual currents are felt, a singular purpose, ravage the living, [Wind]!"

* * *

As a sorceress, I have the least HP among all the classes, and the second lowest defence.

This is balanced out by the versatility of my elemental abilities.

However, if I cannot hit-run and repeat, I am useless on my own, requiring a party with me.

This is especially so as I chant.

While not fully necessary, chanting increases the power of my spells, determines the form of the spell and helps in aiming.

Without the chant, I have lesser control over my spell.

Through force of mental will I can bend the spell into the form as I wish, but if I can chant it gives better results. This is much like choosing between using my staff and not.

With it my spells are amplified, but I am not powerless without it.

* * *

I feel no joy nor accomplishment at having defeated the PKers. They were nothing but a group of level 40s. Overly inflated egos, weak and lacking teamwork. The loot they dropped, 2 {HP Potions} only healed 100 HP per potion and was really nothing much.

Well, they did have a sorcerer and summoner waiting, presumably, to ambush us if needed, so I suppose they weren't that dumb. But [Anchor Howl] meant they were useless because they couldn't take Shi-sama or me out.

By choosing to do nothing, they assumed I did not know they existed. But the chains at the beginning were magic based, and I saw the glow of a staff foci in the forest. So by employing a wide area attack, I destroyed everything in the area.

_There is no escape from the very air that you breathe._

* * *

"We'll set up camp for the night here, it's not safe to go on, and we've got quite a distance to go."

If we really wanted I could cover all of us and reach /Akihabara/ untouched.

It's probably because they're too tired to go on any further.

_If I sleep a couple hours I'll be happy._

"As you wish. Shi-sama please trap me a bird, preferably partridge. Nao-sama, please set up the tents. I'll build a fire and attempt to cook something. I can't promise anything really."

The thing about the elements were that you could do many things with them. Wind could cut, negating the need for a knife, water was water, fire could cook, burn, light, and finally, earth could grow.

Manipulating wind into the form of a blade, I chop a couple branches off the nearby tree. Chopping it coarsely, I dump the pile of fire wood into a dent in the ground, lighting it ablaze. Next, fashioning a spit, I stick the supports into the soft ground.

It feels nostalgic, cooking outdoors with no kitchen equipment.

Shi-sama returns with two [Astral Bind] –ed partridges.

If we were to create edible food, we would have to work from raw materials and up. Making all kinds of sandwiches eventually pushed my Cooking Skill up to level 20, and converted, was only level 10 of the Chef Subclass.

_Disciple isn't that bad, it allows me so many skills, even if I would only ever reach the mid-way point of any given skill. Conversion rate was two Disciple levels per True subclass level after all._

I work quickly, plucking off all the feathers, and washing off any dirt. Splitting the birds, I clean them out, removing the entrails. Seasoning with salt and rosemary, I impale them on a stake, then set them to roast.

Turning them occasionally, they don't quite roast evenly, and a piece turns to purple mush. We discard that.

Thankfully, the remaining pieces don't spoil. I think it tastes pretty good for a first attempt. Nao-sama is still hungry, and Shi-sama defends his piece vigorously. Controlling the wind once more, I slice my remaining amount of partridge and hand him half.

The cut is a bit jagged, having cut through and not along the tissues.

"A-ah, you don't have to Yume-chan. It's okay…I'll be fine."

I stare at him.

"You can have it."

He thanks me, accepting it and eating quietly.

His pace has slowed, a contrast to his ravenous appetite just now.

_I wonder if it tastes bad or something._

* * *

Trying to make light hearted conversation, not quite ready to turn in for the night, we gather around the fire that crackles happily.

"But what else is there that they could do if not PK?"

To me, there really isn't anything else they could do, maybe go on raids and fight.

"Boobs!"

I really don't get it.

I suppose it's meant to be perverted, but how is 'boobs' something to do?

I ask him so, and Shi-sama laughs and then becomes sombre once more.

My question is unanswered, but that's not important is it.

* * *

"Other things to do? A goal to live for…"

Our eyes are on Shi-sama, listening to his breakdown of the situation.

So similar to mine, yet I think I can find my purpose.

"Food wise we have food, albeit tasteless. The prepared food is something no one else has found, and we can't seem to recreate it very well without flaws. By defeating low-level monsters, just outside town, you can make money. With that Gold, you can stay at an inn, and there's no fighting in town, it's safe. And even then, should you die you'll just resurrect."

Everything he says is true after all…but we aren't doing anything either.

Nao-sama considers it unbelievable, but that's what's happening.

* * *

_We only have a tent. _

I personally have no problems with sharing a tent, and there is actually enough space.

I understand where they are coming from, but they are my team mates, party members, compatriots.

"If I cannot trust you two, then, who can I trust?"

I say nothing the next morning when we are all wrapped around one another, relishing each other's warmth, a refuge from the cold air, and neither do they.

Even if I will never fully open up, something like this is already a step forward.

_This is good enough for me._

It scares me slightly, I will admit, knowing that any point during that night I would have been completely at their mercy.

But the same goes for them, and their trust in me.


	5. Chapter 5: A Journey, An Answer

Chapter 5

A Journey – An Answer

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

"You're going to /Susukino/?"

Marielle's sudden announcement surprises me, why would she want to go visit /Susukino/ out of the blue?

"The day the Apocalypse occurred, one of our members was going to there… A girl named Serara."

The one who wasn't in /Akihabara/ then. They were going to find her, but why?

Naotsugu may be brash, but he happens to be perceptive, and knows how to probe for information without being overtly obvious.

_Or maybe that's just my wishful thinking and he's just bluntly blurting out thoughts._

"You're going to find her then, Marielle-san? But the transport gates still aren't working. The only other quick method would be using the fairy rings."

Henrietta-san pushes up her glasses.

"That's right. But now we can't access a walkthrough to see the timings, and we won't know where well end up even if we had fairy rings. It's too risky to go through that route."

_Fairy rings huh…I've never liked those…_

"Ah."

I turn, as does everyone else.

"Well regarding fairy rings I have a few, but the next teleport to Susukino is at least a month away, and I don't know the correct date."

Marielle slumps in her seat, "That closes off that option."

"Then what about [Call of Home]? Serara-san should be capable of it right? It should send her back to the last of the five major cities she's gone to-wait."

Nodding, Henrietta pushes up her glasses once more.

"It would send her back into /Susukino/."

I deliver the ultimatum.

"The only methods left are either by walking or by horse. Elder Tale uses the scale of 1:2 to Earth. This was the Half Gaia Project. In the real world, 850 km of mountains, rivers, forests and varied terrain separate Tokyo and Sapporo. This leaves us with 425 km between Akihabara and Susukino, with the added danger of monsters."

But why are they only sending help now?

It's been at least a week since the Apocalypse happened.

"Why send help now, Marielle?"

There's something they aren't willing to tell us.

_What is it, and why?_

"Well... W-We've been planning to send a rescue team for a while… "

A rescue team?

"Marie…"

_I need answers, what has happened?_

"Shiro-bo! Don't look at me like that…You look really mean…A-and if you do that, girls won't like you!"

It's a mock stare down.

She gives.

"Things in /Susukino/ are worse than they are here…a lot worse."

Henrietta-san looks ready to stop Marielle.

"Some nasty players attacked Serara, they were going to sell her I believe. She was lucky to have been saved by a nice player. She's being protected by them. We're going to take our highest levelled players there and bring Serara back. I…I wanted to ask you if you'd take care of the rest of our guild while we're away…"

But I have no right to interfere with their guild's matters.

_Their highest level players, all of them…_

That would mean Marielle, Henrietta-san, Shoryu-san, Eisel-san, Hien-san and Asuka-san I believe, since a party can have up to six.

If Asuka-san is a good enough healer?

_No, it's still doomed to fail._

But what then?

We could go instead.

But they wouldn't want that, _and I have no right…_

"You can tell them what you have decided, Shiro. We'll stand by you."

Naotsugu rests his hand on my shoulder.

"You've thought it through after all, Shi-sama."

* * *

I'm…glad.

"We'll go. Let us go. It's the best choice available."

Marielle and Henrietta-san look stunned.

_Will they refuse us?_

* * *

"Shiroe-sama, Naotsugu-sama, Yume-sama, please save Serara!"

They see us off at the /Ueno Thieves' Realm/.

It's not a very good place to stay for long, and we turn to make a move.

As I turn, Yume-chan raises a hand in front of us.

"Who's there? Please show yourself."

Thieves?

Naotsugu grits his teeth. "PKers?"

The smoke rolls away and there's someone kneeling before us.

I know this person.

"Akatsuki-san?"

"Please help me, Shiroe-dono, Yume-hime."

"Akatsuki-san…you're female?"

I'm too shocked to even breathe.

Yume-chan takes over and I don't know what to think.

She offers him (or her?) a hand, "Please stand, how can we help?"

Akatsuki-san faces us, tugging down her face mask, "I need you to sell me an appearance changing potion. Please."

Naotsugu whistles. "Those are expensive and they only issued those once."

Akatsuki-san nods, "Yes, but I remembered Shiroe-dono had been looking to sell, and that Yume-hime said she was going to keep it in case she needed it."

Yume-chan is already moving, and she withdraws a vial.

"A favour."

She opens her mouth to reject I assume, but Yume is insistent.

"Just one gigantic favour. I'll cash it in another day, ne, Akatsuki-san?"

She seems torn between rebellious and grateful, leaning towards the latter.

"Thank you. You have saved me from the horror of being a male, I will honour that promise someday. A ninja never goes back on their word."

The fog then thickens and all that remains is her contract echoing around us.

Blinking at the suddenness of the exchange, Naotsugu breaks the awkwardness.

"Shall we get going?"

Like in the game, our [Summon Flutes] still work, and we can call upon our horses.

Our bodies have the muscle memory of riding horses and none of us get thrown off.

From the map I copied from the Archive, I estimate we were going at around 20km/h, covering roughly 100 km, or one quarter-ish of our entire journey in terms of length.

So far we hadn't come across any severe setbacks or notable monsters, so we weren't delayed as predicted. It helped that the terrain was just flat ground, roads, some plains, the occasional patch of forest here and there.

However, the remaining stretch of the journey is mostly mountains, and thus hard to cross with horses.

Naotsugu and I have a way around it, but Yume probably won't.

Since Naotsugu's mount hates carrying two people, already dealing with the added weight of his bulky armour, I guess she'll be riding with me.

"My butt aches, oh man it's good that the movement is automatic, or I'd be even more sore."

Whether those are his armour joints or real joints cracking and creaking, neither paints a very good picture in my head. I daren't turn around, just focusing on my map.

My scribe subclass may be level 90, but I'm incapable of producing a map that Naotsugu can comprehend. Is that a problem with him, or me?

I suppose I'll just have to get better and teach him how to read maps.

"I can't tell at all!"

"It's quite detailed, Shi-sama. Scribe?"

I reply an affirmative, rather surprised she knew of it.

Like the Enchanter class, the Scribe subclass wasn't very popular either.

Then she reaches out and burns our energy imprints into the map.

She just ripped 500 of our MP and converted it with minor cost into the map…

"There, Nao-sama. Next time you see the map you'll be able to tell where we are immediately."

Torn between begging her to teach me and maintaining my pride I just stare at the map dumbly.

The energy trails have to gall to shift into personalized colours!

"A-ah we'll make better time in the afternoon."

"Explain! Now, please? I've tried drawing seals, I've tried praying, chanting, drawing, forcing and nothing worked and you've just gone and shoved 500 MP and its working?!"

_I feel cheated. _

_Really._

I rarely feel so agitated, but this is an opportunity to learn and expand my Scribe skills, if I could learn her way of using MP and her style of magic, it would change everything I could do.

* * *

"But it would change you."

_What?_

"Shi-sama, this is not something I can teach. This is my Overskill. [Manipulation]."

_Oh._

And suddenly everything seems to dull, because you cannot replicate someone's Teaching, nor can it be taught.

"Don't force it. Feel for it, tell the magic why it should. Coerce it, manipulate it, just like how you manipulate people. It's not quite the same, but roughly."

Persuasion has never suited me, neither has subtlety, I prefer truth and blackmail.

"Nao-sama, shall we stop here for the night? I want to see if Shi-sama will be able to do the preparation stage for my Overskill. You're welcome to join us, if you wish. But it's more magic based, so only the patience exercise would be of any particular benefit. Just one night. We must still go and get Serara-san after all."

Now torn between saving Serara-san and learning how to manipulate magic, Naotsugu comes up with a most excellent idea.

"Eh, Shiro, why don't we just call for them and while we're in the air we do her exercises or whatever they are."

Two birds and no stone, how quaint.

"Yume-chan, we won't get far on foot or by horse."

Her head nods in acceptance, and gives me a, "So?" look.

Naotsugu and I share a smile, raising the whistle to our lips, blowing once.

Griffins.

Gotten as a quest reward at the end of the Hades Breath raid on the /Fields of Death/. Even as the Debauchery Tea Party, we died a few times just getting there.

Her awe struck look is so worth it.

Shiroe: 1, Yume: 0

_Ah yes, so satisfied. _

She's holding on to a flute of her own though, does she not intend to blow it?

As if reading my mind she puts it back into her inventory, "The elements clash, your griffins are unlikely to take kindly to my summon. Wind and Lightning types do not take well to Water, let alone contemplate griffins and dragons."

Water dragon? It should have come from the single player boss, Emperor of the High Seas then, in the /Undersea Palace of Pearls/ then.

But she's right, the animosity between the races is really extreme.

"You'll ride with me then."

She thanks me before stepping up to my griffin. Yume-chan keeps eye contact and then bows at the waist, greeting it respectfully.

It nips her and slashes her hand lightly.

A warning and admittance of distaste I suppose.

She bows again, and does not retaliate.

"[Healing Sphere]."

An orb of water gathers on her left hand, glowing green.

Holding it over her right hand, the torn skin there slowly mends itself together. A faint pink scar runs along the back of her hand.

Offering her left hand, as if offering to heal my griffin's claw, she is promptly ignored.

_It's better than another wound I suppose._

* * *

Mounting and quickly kicking off, we soar into the sky, just below the clouds.

The view is clear, vivid like the first day.

This peace.

Perhaps this is the patience Yume-chan is trying hard to get us to feel.

I feel us speed up and my mental peace is broken, opting to see what is going on.

Naotsugu is at least a kilometre behind us, and then, he too speeds up.

As he hurtles towards us, his eyes fly open in shock too.

She holds out a hand, and I feel the wind pick up, slowing Naotsugu and his griffin down.

Yume gives us a dazed, dreamy smile, but a genuine one nonetheless.

Mouthing a single word, "Overskill." She allows herself to fall backwards.

It's seconds later that I realise I'm the one shouting.

Her eyes are closed, but she seems to be frozen in free fall.

Up righting herself, she floats back upwards, laughing.

"This is the final stage of my Overskill. Control. First comes harmony, then comes usage. Third is combination, forth is formation. Fifth Stage: Control, by a varying cost of MP, every element I have falls under my dominion."

For that moment I had thought she would die, and she was laughing.

* * *

When we finally land, Naotsugu gives me weak smile, "Death is not the end."

But for fear that maybe the next time would be the last, I didn't want to take any chances.

My throat wants to close up and I want to bury myself, but these two were precious, so precious and dear to me, I couldn't lose them.

Friends.

That's what they're called.

_Friends. _

My voice comes out, a hoarse rasp as we lie in the pitched tent, but they hear me clearly any way.

"Can we promise…promise to always stand by one another? Together…and let nothing, not even false death do us part?"

Naotsugu chuckles, never one to pass up the opportunity to crack a joke, but he recognises the serious undertone of my words, "You sound like we're getting married, Shiro."

Yume doesn't reply, the hands that cover mine and Naotsugu's are good enough.


	6. Chapter 6: The Depths Of Palm

Chapter 6

The Labyrinths of Palm

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

The wyverns make it impossible to continue on through the air, they're too numerous, and air combat in itself is difficult.

Theoretically, Yume-chan could blast them out of the sky, not all, but enough to make a sizable hole, and Shiro could [Astral Bind] as many as he can, but the remaining wyverns would go aggro and attack.

It was even possible that the gaps would be filled up before we clear the area.

Flying higher wouldn't help either, it's still easier to go through the /Depths of Palm/ as planned, less chance of us getting wiped out and sent back to /Akihabara/ to start over.

Palm's gate is a single massive opening, carved directly out from the /Tearstone Mountains/ themselves. Despite having come here many times when this was a game, I never quite grasped how large the door was. It was at least 4 times my height.

I do wonder why it's so huge, maybe for something large like that to come out perhaps?

The figure above the doorway, an armoured man-beast, with its arms apart, as if denying us entry. The stone is grey, intercut with cracks, its eyes seem to glow somehow.

It makes me distinctly uncomfortable, a sense of foreboding, like as if something was waiting for us below.

"This is the /Depths of Palm/. From the map, the depths are separated into a series of 17 different layers. The layers are all interconnected at different points, monsters of levels 40 on are present. I do not expect any of them to pose much threat, that's if they attack in the first place.

Most of the monsters here should be Horde type. As long as we do not threaten them outwardly, they should let us pass unharassed."

* * *

With that, we enter the first corridor, [Magic Lights] lit, one sent up ahead to alert us of lurking creatures, another with us, floating gaily. The air smells stale and dank, of mould and earth. It feels ancient, and rightly so.

Bits of the stone paths fall off as we cross the first platform, I don't want to think of the state the lower levels will be in.

Down this slight slope, and we'd be on the third layer. The sounds of quiet snuffling, the occasional shuffle of clawed feet, and light that catches on red, gleaming, cruel eyes.

An entire colony of rat-men watches our descent, their eyes following our every move. Shiro flicks my armour lightly, soundless, but I can feel the vibrations.

He motions for me to look ahead, and not at the rat-men.

Yume-chan walks on ahead, her [Magic Light] causing the rat-men to shy away, leaving us a small passage to walk through.

I tilt my head to one side, avoiding a tail that hung down. Shiro shifts his path slightly, barely brushing the offending object. Rather tempted to slice through all of them so that they would stop staring, I instead stop myself, knowing Shiro wanted to fight as little as possible.

The (Plague) debuff the Pest creatures caused did not have a timer, sapping away slowly until healed, or killed. The amount HP lost per minute was multiplied by 1.05 per pest in the vicinity.

There had to be at least 50 rat-men alone.

Factoring the base loss rate of 50 HP per minute, my HP would give in roughly 20 minutes or so. Back when this was a game, the Shrine Priest saved our asses too many times to count with his [Purification Barrier].

Coming in here to pick a fight alone was a guaranteed fail.

* * *

Water flows through the lower levels, they're connected by the waterfall. Surprisingly, the water seems to be clean, its source may be a network of underground springs.

I head out to scout first. The rat-men did not follow, this might just indicate the presence of something they fear.

It could also be that I'm being overly paranoid and that this is a 'safe zone'. "Eh, Shiro, Yume-chan! It seems clear. Should be safe enough to make base camp."

Shiro visibly relaxes, but Yume-chan splits her [Magic Light] into 4, sending them out to check the surroundings. The area is secured and we settle down for lunch.

We ditched most of the tasteless food back in /Akihabara/, opting to bring those classified as ingredients because they had taste. Some meals we'd have real meals, when Yume-chan succeeded.

More often than not, we topped up with bread and filling sandwiches. Assembling food via the menu didn't work, not even by chefs back in /Akihabara/. We haven't released the method to making food that has taste, but chances are, chefs with high enough a level should be able to make anything from scratch.

So while others are eating salty mush, we have overall crispy fish to eat. I avoid thinking ill of Yume-chan's cooking, knowing she's trying her best, and granted, it's not bad.

Considering I can't cook at all, I hold my tongue, opting to suggest that next time, perhaps more herbs could be used. She apologises but makes a mental note of it. I think Shiro and I are turning into food critics.

_Ah, I'm picky with my food, but I'm glad I'm not eating salty mush for lunch and sweet mush for breakfast._

* * *

"Marie?"

Yume-chan and I look at Shiro, he taps the (Speaker On) button.

"Hello, Shiro-bo! Just calling to check on you all and see your progress!"

There's a bit of static and then we can all hear Henrietta-san.

"Ahem! Also to check, Yume-hime, are you okay? Of course, this applies you and Naotsugu-sama as well, Shiroe-sama."

I'm more than content to leave Shiro to do the talking, "Ah yeah, we're all okay. We've entered the /Depths of Palm/ and made it past the first 7 levels."

"What!? Really?!"

"How did you all get there so fast?"

"I'm so glad, you all really covered so much in just 4 days!"

Shiro gives them a sheepish and ambiguous answer, they do not push.

Diverting attention, he asks of Serara-san.

Marielle-san replies that they've been staying in contact via telepathy, "She's hiding with the nice player I mentioned, and they're safe for now."

He smiles, glad that Susukino wasn't rotten to the core, at the very least, there were still good people.

"And seriously, thank you, Shiro-bo, Naotsugu-san, Yume-chan."

I smile to myself, feeling oddly satisfied as Shiro ends the connection.

"Because when people need help and you can render it, it's natural to offer no?"

Her words ring true in the empty chamber, Shiro nodding in acceptance, maybe too eagerly.

An answer, to what we have been doing, and what we have not.

"In the end, everyone is still running, because it would be fallacy to stay put."

_Ouch. _

As much as I hate to admit it, that's equally true.

"Shall we get going, Shi-sama? Nao-sama?"

I stand, stretching, groaning as my joints crack satisfyingly, loosening. Shiro is deep in thought but gets up too, walking forward.

We cross another ancient bridge, and I get edgier with each and every one we cross. They seem to be getting thinner and weaker as we move down the levels. We estimated that we would get out of the depths by nightfall, and we'd reach /Susukino/ by tomorrow afternoon. Assuming all goes well from here on, we might even make it by tonight.

* * *

Naturally, nothing goes right from then on.

As we crossed the bridge on the fourth last level, the /Pass of Elynae/ I noticed it seemed to be on the verge of collapse. It never looked so bad in the game itself, so I thought it'd be okay. Going up ahead, I continue hearing bits of rock falling off the structure, and Yume-chan takes care to step lightly.

When a bit of the path suddenly gives way, I jump back, narrowly escaping a fall, just as Shiro tells us to stop in a panicked voice.

"Slowly back away, the entire thing's gonna give!"

His warning is for naught, because the moment we turn, what had been a solid stone path turns to rubble.

Yume-chan, who hadn't been on any of the support beams is the first to fall, a split second later Shiro and I follow, all of us tumbling, plummeting to a certain death. Even in the game, a fall from such a height…

In the midst of free fall, I soon realise that Yume is falling at a faster rate than Shiro and I. -No, it's us who are falling at a slower rate. Even in such a situation, Shiro is still monitoring all our stats.

Her MP is being drained faster than even the one shot attacks. Her overskill, [Manipulation], she was pushing the wind current against us, but in exchange was she was being accelerated downwards.

Desperate with this knowledge, he knows that she can't possibly support herself in addition to the two of us, "Slow your own fall rate, Yume!"

She smiles, faintly so, as she nears the water's surface. Her remaining 2000 MP is suddenly used as she slams against the water with a choked gasp. At that speed, the water might as well have been concrete. I breathe a sigh of relief when our fall rate doesn't speed up, indicating that Yume had not lost consciousness, but I realise with growing dread that I have a 30 second buff.

Glancing at Shiro, I can tell he didn't do it.

(50 % Weight Reduction)

When we hit the water, my armour shudders and I feel some impact, contact points already bruising. Chancing a look at Shiro as the current rushes us outwards, he is coherent, unimpaired by the pain.

* * *

Carried by the water, we're launched upwards with the water spout, hitting hard ground with a thump. It hurt significantly less hitting the water, something that defied the conventional laws of gravity. I pick myself up, as does Shiro and we begin our desperate search for Yume.

Sometime in the midst of the roaring water, I had lost track of her grey cloak. Struck by the possibility that she had sunk to the bottom instead of being ejected here I call her name over and over. If she had lost consciousness, she would be in no state to reply.

"Naotsugu! Do you have any HP potions? She's bleeding out! Bandages, something to stop the flow of blood?"

I curse, a first for me since this all began, rummaging through my inventory for a {Large HP Potion} and {Plain Cloth Strips}. She has a head wound and multiple lacerations on the back and abdomen, the blood seeps through and stains her normally dark grey cloak a murky brown.

Binding her head first, I take care not to apply excessive pressure on it, maintaining just enough so that she doesn't continue bleeding. Honestly it's a wonder she hasn't been sent to the /Cathedral/.

Next, removing her cloak and long sleeved shirt, I clean her cuts where she had been sliced open by rocks. Clothing may have an auto regenerate function, Adventurers don't.

The one across the back is less severe, the one at the front should be classified as impaled and yanked off.

Dressing the wounds separately, I hand Shiro the HP potion. Cleaning the remaining, smaller wounds on her to prevent possible infection, I don't redress her, leaving her cloak and shirt to dry, also fearing that the blood would soak her bandages, causing them to need to be changed.

Yume settled for the moment, I remove my {Knight Castle Armour}, tending the few wounds I have, mainly bruises from being thrown about in the water. Shiro meanwhile uncorks the HP potion, prying Yume's lips apart, pouring some into her mouth, stimulating her throat to make her swallow.

Her HP meter fills up slowly, moving out into the yellow zone. Her MP is completely depleted, and for good measure, I toss Shiro a {Medium MP Potion}. Magic types should never be without MP after all.

It 'works'. At least something does, and Yume stirs. I have no idea what worked. Was MP something that affected the consciousness? I'm sure Shiro has his own ideas.

We leave her reclined against the rock, preferring not to move her, lest the wounds reopen. By the time her HP recovers, so should her wounds.

Starting a small fire, we each find our own spot and settle down for the night.

* * *

_Really, the blood was the first warning._

* * *

I wake early, as the first beams of the sun arc downwards. High up in the mountains, the sun's rays were pleasant in combination with the cool morning wind.

Standing, I face the dawn, rolling my shoulders, cracking my knuckles. I'm really sore from being battered yesterday. Speaking of yesterday, I glance backwards at Shiro and Yume.

Shiro is crouched next to the remains of our camp fire, looking at the dawn too. He must have realized it too.

A straw hat wearing Monk Class lady.

Kanami-san…

"Once was dusk, and now the dawn, the rising sun of a new era…we're the first adventurers to have seen this view since the Apocalypse."

Talk about memories.

Soujiro, Nazuna, Nyanta, Indicus, Kazuhiko, KR, Kanami, myself, and Shiroe.

The feels…

He smiles, turning away from the dawn, beginning to clean up, "We'll leave in three hours. Could you check over Yume, please?"

We are in very good time, earlier than scheduled, and ten times faster than had Marielle-san been the one going. I wouldn't mind if we could stay a bit longer, and Yume could certainly do with more rest.

Physically, Yume seems patched up, her HP bar almost full, possibly due to her originally low HP. Her MP is full, but she hasn't woken up yet. As if my statement was taken as a challenge, she opens her eyes, nodding at me before patting her bandages, feeling at phantom wounds.

For more of a placebo effect than anything else, she casts [Heal] on herself, lighting up a faint green. The [Heal] streams snake outwards, soothing my aching muscles and bruised limbs. Shiro sighs, leaning against the rock formation, tension slowly ebbing away.

Her voice comes out as a soft rasp, throat parched and sore, "Thank you, Nao-sama, Shi-sama."

I wonder why she thanks us so gratefully, she had saved all of us. She looks fairly well rested, and I hand her a flask of water for her thirst, she gulps it down. While we pack our stuff, reclaiming the items set to dry, Shiro is working on a 3D map.

Left next to each other, the white of Shiro's {Celestial Spirit Cloak} matches well with the grey of Yume's {Cloak of Midnight Dream}. The gold trimmings of Shiro's cloak shimmer in the early morning sun, while the symbols embroidered on Yume's seem to glow in different hues. This stark contrast allows the two articles of clothing to blend harmoniously, much like how their fighting styles complement each other's.

Shiro does CAD work, explaining how he is used to drawing in 3D. Tedious but well worth it. "You've gotten better since then," and I mean it. His mountains now have proper depth to them.

Giving us a rundown of CAD work as Yume asks, I allow the technical terms to fly over my head. She, like me, is lost when Shiro brings in his expansive mechanical terminology, but has some recognition when he talks of altitude, longitude, latitude and scale factors.

There's a reason I'm in sales, to avoid the cashier counter and the math that comes with it.

We seem to be running more in-depth intros as we continue on, Shiro less hesitant, my real life had smoothed out and Yume hadn't much to share.

I guesstimated Yume was in college, 20ish? Shiro was in technical college, due to graduate this year. I graduated two years back, got a job and had to stop playing.

_Aish, being 25 makes me feel so old, even if Shiro is just 2 years younger. _

"I sort of expected it. Considering I'm quite a bit shorter than both of you, and well. I was in my final year of lower secondary education. I was supposed to enter the law module this year."

I feel really old, "We have a 11 year age gap. I didn't expect such a great difference in age." Shiro seems torn between varying degrees of shock. "Yume, you're 14?"

She nods, "And Shi-sama is 23, Nao-sama being 25."

Not quite sure what to think…Do I have anything to think of? So there were (really) young children caught up in this world.

Elder Tale has changed me, this world has warped me in more ways that I wish to accept. What of the younger ones? Sure, everyone is affected, but the younger ones.

And the NPCs, when they gained consciousness, Adventurers have so much more power.

Implications make me sick and it hurts my brain to think.

_I'm just speculating anyway, it probably is just my thoughts. Surely they wouldn't. _

But childlike or otherwise, I never thought Yume to be so young.

Yume, not Yume-chan. When had the form of address changed? Shiro has his own demons to deal with, I would bury mine alive and continue running forward, chasing the light that would obliterate all of the demons.

"Well shall we enter? We're here."

/Susukino/

* * *

_Because everyone runs from something, and immersion was her form of escape. Selfishly, selfishly, she never wanted to leave here. Never wanted to wake up to emptiness. So smile, find a purpose and cling to it. Dark eyed and soulless, find her a reason to spread her wings and draw her magic. Bring and take life, because selfishly, only she and her protected ones meant anything to her at all. The rest could/should/would disappear. _

\- _Yume._


	7. Chapter 7: The Missing One

Chapter 7

The Missing One

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Serara? Serara! Serara, what's wrong? Say something, Serara!"

A young maiden is huddled in a corner of an alleyway, hiding from her pursuers.

They are closing in on her, and she grips her staff tightly.

On the phone, her only lifeline begs her to speak up.

Her guild master, Marielle-san.

From just around the corner she can hear footsteps and she dares not to say a word.

"She's over here, get her!"

Shutting her eyes, her red hair covers her face, she awaits a blow, the capture, something-

But as they come closer, leering, she whacks the first one on the head and runs, giving it her all, because she doesn't want to give up damn it!

* * *

Weaving in and out, moving from main street to alleyway, she darts from behind trash cans to flower bushes.

She can still hear them running after her, she can't lose them.

Coming to a fork between high walls she has to make a choice.

Throwing a hair pin down the left fork she runs into the right.

Too late she realises that the right is a dead end.

Half of her pursuers have gone down the left, the remaining pair, however are quickly approaching.

She looks left, right, up and down. There's no route for escape.

She's trying hard to think of a strategy, but she's a support oriented druid, she can't do much damage at all.

There's nothing more she can do, and she despairs, resigning herself to capture.

The first has spiked armour, but no weapon in view, the next was the one she hit, clad in leather, a sword strapped to his back.

He steps forward first, fist raised to hit her, as she had done earlier.

* * *

The fist never connects.

"Wh-What?!"

"Two grown men, picking on one lovely young lady nya? You ought to be ashamed nya."

Her saviour is a really tall man wearing a green coat, carrying a set of rapiers.

He is slender and has cat ears on top of his head?

_And his verbal tic, that "nya"…he was a cat? A were-cat then…_

"A-ah, thank you, mister."

He turns and smiles at her, and she flushes prettily at his kind expression.

"You're welcome, my lady, but thank me after this is over, nya. Stay back, and I will deal with these uncouth ruffians, nya."

Up until then, the ignored thugs had been silent, shocked even at outside intervention. But at the insult they snapped back, "Who do you think you're calling uncouth ruffians, y-you flea mangled cat! Get out of our way, and we may leave you untouched!"

They charge and are given a through beating.

Her cat-saviour doesn't seem to even expend any effort, his expression remaining placidly calm. A quick side step, and tilt of a head, the blades miss him completely.

Extending a leg, one thug trips, and the other over extends his reach, losing his balance.

They can't even hit a stationary target, it seemed.

Deftly, the gentlemanly cat draws his elegant rapiers. They glint in the light, shimmering prettily. The battle ends in a swift stab.

She ought to be scared and shocked by their deaths, but she isn't, she's too grateful to care, and doesn't want to think of what would happen had she been re-captured.

"Um…um…those men who died…will they…revive?"

She asks him anyway, because she needs to know.

He nods, pointing at the far off cathedral.

Two flashes of light.

She breathes easy, then thanks him.

"No need for thanks, lovely one. May I am have your name, nya? I am Nyanta, a level 90 swashbuckler, my sub-class is a chef. A pleasure, nya."

She heart pounds with every syllable that flows melodiously from his lips.

"A-Ah, I'm Serara. Level 19 Druid, my sub-class is a housekeeper. Thank you so much!"

He smiles, taking hold of her by the hand, saying they needed to get to safety.

Following him, he leads her through the alleyways, then up a hill and in between cracks. Nestled snugly in the cliff's crevice is a quaint little house.

Stepping through the door, the were-cat, Nyanta-san gestures at all the guestrooms, telling her to pick one that she fancied. Bowing, she thanks him once more, scuttling off into the first room.

* * *

It's a pastel themed room, pale colours, lilac, cream, pink. Baby blue draperies shield her room from prying outside eyes. Sunlight that filters in is warm, comforting, so unlike the harsh rays that beat down on her just that afternoon.

She lies in the bed, restless yet grateful, wanting some way to repay her benefactor. "I'm a Housekeeper. I can keep Nyanta-san's house clean, it's the least I could do after everything!"

Pulling out her Housekeeper equipment, namely her broom, dustpan, duster, mop and pail, she sets to work.

Losing herself in the repetitive and soothing motions, she sweeps back and forth, humming softly as she works. The peace and quiet of the now empty home fills her with happiness, like the slowly setting sun, bringing her a sense of freedom she hadn't experienced since the Apocalypse.

Freedom can be defined so many ways, but first and foremost, here she was safer than she would be anywhere else. Here the Demi-monster couldn't find her. There should be an unfriend button. If only she could remove him from her friends list… She couldn't put Nyanta-san in danger as well.

* * *

"I'm a level 44 Housekeeper? Yesterday that was Level 42… Only I would be so bored, my subclass level is more than twice my base class'…"

_Why did I choose such a useless subclass in the first place? _

Sighing to herself, duster still in her grip, she continues cleaning, speculating to herself the could-have-beens.

"Ah…I'm so bored I'll keep doing chores and levelling up…"

She muttered random musings in between all the housekeeping jobs she was doing when another thought struck her.

"Maybe I'm not a housekeeper…I'm a housewife!"

Giving the now sparkly clean house a once over, she finds that the thought isn't as ludicrous as it seems.

This flusters her and she bustles around the living room, trying to occupy her mind, "Maybe I'm a maiden then, waiting for my kitty husband to come hom-"

She freezes mid-air, one leg up, drying cloth and a plate in her hand.

"Serara-chan, I'm home, nya."

Turning to face him, a faint blush covers her cheeks, she greets him back, "Welcome back home, Nyanta-san!"

His head cocks to one side slightly as he thanks her, still holding on to his bundle of fresh produce.

As he unpacks, she makes conversation, "How was town, Nyanta-san?"

He gives her his usual response, "Same as always, nya. Not good, not bad either, nya."

She knows the hidden meaning behind his deceptively neutral statement.

Brigandia had taken over everything, threatening Adventurers and People of the Land alike.

Extorting money, beating people up, they were really indiscriminate, bullying the weak. She clenches her hands into fists, because while she knows, there's nothing she can do about it.

No one can leave. They burn caravans, kill the people, steal from the adventurers. It's not that bad for the Adventurers who can revive, but they murder the People of the Land. Demikas rules all of /Susukino/ by force.

From the kitchen counter, Nyanta-san seems to be able to hear her thoughts, and he advises her gently, "Don't think too much 'bout it, nya. If you let it bother you, you'll get depressed, nya, Serara-chan."

"Ah, okay." Facing his back as he continues to peel an apple skilfully, she smiles at him, knowing that he was right. It doesn't sit right with her, knowing they were out there doing such terrible deeds, yet at the same time she recognised she was powerless to do anything.

"This house has never been so clean, I'm sure you'll make a great wife someday, Serara-chan nya."

Her face burns at that, because it makes her feel as if he knows. "That's not true…really!" Because if even she wasn't sure about how she felt, how could he? So she'll wait. A year, 2, 3, as long as it takes, till she clears up her feelings. But for now…she couldn't help it. Nyanta-san was so cool, and gentlemanly and nice an-and-

He saves her from further embarrassing herself, asking, "How far along are the people who are coming to fetch you, nya?"

Taking the opportunity to cut off her own train of thoughts, "Oh yeah…Marielle-san, my guild master says they should arrive before noon tomorrow."

Dropping the apple peel into the glass tea pot, opening one eye, he clarifies, "So soon, nya? How impressive…I wonder who it is who is coming to fetch you, nya…"

He punctuates his statement by pouring the hot water over the tea leaves and apple peel, a faint fruity and woodsy scent emanating from the tea.

* * *

"Marielle-san? Ah they're here already?"

"Yes, Serara-chan, you're coming home! They'll meet you in the /Corridors of Time/ by the third crystal. Remember that the moment you leave the /Private Zone/, a location search will expose you. So you have to move quickly! See you soon, okay?"

"Ah, yes Guild Master, thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, thank your saviours!"

My heart leaps at this revelation.

_I'm going home and I'll get to see everyone again. I'll be far away from Demi-monster, I'll never be captured ever again._

The journey to the /Corridors of Time/ is the fastest, quietest one I have ever made. As Nyanta-san runs along the rooftops, carrying me on his back, we can both see Brigandia members milling around, presumably searching for both of us.

Entering the crystal lined passage ways, the level 10 Crystal Rabbits watch us, their ice-chip eyes sparkling under the crystalline glow. They're rumoured to eat the geodes that grow underground. It so happens that a nest was at our meeting spot. I haven't the heart to destroy the nest, so Nyanta-san shoos the rabbits away.

I grip my staff, tense and wide eyed, half because of anticipation of my saviour, and the other half because Nyanta-san is right behind me. To a certain extent it's comforting, the other extent… well not so much.

* * *

As we hear footsteps coming down the path, I stiffen up, and Nyanta-san places a reassuring hand on my back. At least I know that Nyanta-san is still here, if something goes wrong. The black-blue haired figure that steps from around the bend is tall, nowhere as tall as Nyanta-san, but still tall. The circular glasses on his face glint in the ambient lighting, giving him a smart yet clinical aura. I bow hastily, "I'm Serara, of the Crescent Moon Alliance!"

He makes no immediate reply and I bow again, deeply, "Thank you for coming!"

While I maintain my bowed position, I can tell Nyanta-san has stepped out from the shadows.

"Nya…"

I hear a quiet, "Wait…" and when I chance a look up, the stranger's face has contorted in shock.

"Is that you, Chief?!"

Upon the retuned, "Nya," I snap back upwards, gazing back and forth from the stranger to Nyanta-san.

"Well well, if it isn't my Shiroe-chi. That explains how you arrived so quickly, nya."

Let out of the reunion, I make the obvious inference, but ask anyway, "U-um…"

The stranger apologises immediately, before I finish my sentence, "I'm sorry, Serara-san. My name is Shiroe."

You can hear the smirk in Nyanta-san's interjection, "He's a very smart kid, and a very good one, nya. If he's here, our plan's sure to work, nya."

Shiroe-san closes his eyes sheepishly, "I see you still meow all the time, Chief."

Brushing off the mild snipe, Nyanta-san replies.

"What are you talking about, nya? This is the correct way for cat people to talk nya."

At the slight pause I ask my question, "D-do you know each other?"

The new reply of, "I suppose so. Little Shiroe-chi used to check me for fleas." Is promptly shot down by a, "I did not."

Their light hearted banter brings me back to where we stood. I could go home, back to /Akihabara/, but, "What about Nyanta-san? Will you come back with us?"

They're already walking, seemingly having forgotten me, so I hurry after them.

"Naotsugu is with me, along with him, Yume. A level 94 Sorcerer."

"Ah. Matagama no Yume, and Naotsugu-chi, nya?"

Shiroe-san nods, "I think it would be best if you came with us, Chief."

I pipe up from behind them, "Yes! I think that would be good, Nyanta-san, won't you come with us?"

To my delight, he agrees, citing having no reason to stay as a reason to leave, "Perhaps it's a sign from above, telling me to go to Akihabara."

Shiroe-san presses a finger to his ear, in conversation. "Yume? No, no don't delay them. We'll pick the henchmen off. Leave the martial artist on parade. We will deal with them. A monk? Built like a bear carved out of wood?"

Nyanta-san confirms the description.

_Martial artist would mean the Demi-monster, but Nyanta-san would keep me safe right? A-and Shiroe-san, and Yume-san, and Naotsugu-san, right?_

"That would be Brigandia's guild master, Demikas."

* * *

We leave through the back exit, and all the people lining the street leer at us. Shiroe-san and Nyanta-san ignore them, telling me that it's okay. Fighting isn't allowed in town, but the moment we leave…

His reassurances don't help much. "Not 'might', Serara-san. They will. But if they let us leave, then we will simply leave. No use looking a gift horse in its mouth right?"

Pushing up his glasses, he continues his dissection of the situation. "Their first priority will be to PK Chief Nyanta. After they have worn down your will by destroying Chief, you'll be next."

_This is a cruel, cold hearted sadist. _

I want to deny it, but I know it's true. "But they're so many of them, they might kill us!"

Patting me on the head, Nyanta-san tells me to trust Shiroe-san and leaves it at that.

Passing through the gate, an entire group is waiting for us. The Demi-monster is on his throne. Shiroe-san suggests Nyanta-san go one on one, and he seems unfazed. Are they really that strong?

One hand already on his rapier, Nyanta-san promises me. "I won't let them lay one finger on you, my Serara-chan."

* * *

It may be a tactic, but it still strikes me as a bad one.

"Which one of you is Brigandia's Demi-glace-san?"

"Ah, Shiroe-chi, asking something so loudly is quite rude… I know which one he is. It's the excessively huge guy sitting over there, perched on his throne of match sticks. Oi, Demikas!"

The 'excessively huge guy' phases out of existence, paying them no mind, "It's been a long time, Serara. You didn't think you could disobey me and get away with it, did you? If you come back now, I'll forgive you. After sending you to the /Cathedral/ 10 times!"

"Well, Demikas. Recklessness is the way of the young, and tolerance the beauty of adulthood. But…there's such a thing, as going too far, nya. You have gone too far. Reigning in children who have strayed too far is an adult's job, nya. Come, I'll fight you one on one."

Demikas snorts, "Ridiculous. Why should I fight you at all?"

"Are you afraid to face me alone, Demikas?"

Shiroe cuts in, "Sorry to interrupt, Mister, uh… Delicious? It doesn't have to be you. But in the interest of time, could we just have our strongest fighters fight? I prefer the one in the grey coat, that's an artifact drop from the /Fire Lizard's Cave/ right? You seem pretty strong. Stronger than Mister Demi-something. You remind me of someone I know."

As if on cue, a voice sounds out, "Hardly, Shi-sama. My grey cloak is a cloak, not a coat. And it's a darker shade than his."

Everyone turns but can't find the source of the voice.

_Is Shiroe-san a ventriloquist? _

Ignoring the voice, the coat's owner, an elf asks most curious. "Have you heard my name, Londark of the Grey Steel?"

Shiroe-san's only motive is to anger Demikas. "So you have a nickname… so, what do you say? Will you honour us with a fight, upon the price of free passage? We will have our strongest fighter, Chief Nyanta fight you, is that acceptable, Londark-san?"

Nyanta-san opens his eyes, "Let us begin then, ignoring that cowardly meatball here, too scared to fight himself."

Of course, Demikas takes the bait.

"If you want to fight so bad…then I'll fight you!"

Quick on his feet, Nyanta-san jumps upward, as Demikas' punch throws debris into the air. Shore-san's cloak is held out, blocking the debris that would have flown into my face.

"Well, I'd rather the lady didn't see anything too gory, so tell me if you need me to go easy quickly, okay, nya?"

Demikas readies his claws, "Just keep talking, cat."

* * *

Demikas is of the Fighter-Monk class. Unlike most monk builds, he's really very large sized. His technique cast times are immediate, and cool downs short. Combine this with the Monk's naturally high HP, he's a force to be reckoned with. But against Nyanta-san's Swashbuckler… He can dual wield, and inflict really bad debuffs.

But still, Demikas can chain techniques, and Nyanta-san has no recovery time. With [Phantom Step] he can avoid Nyanta-san with ease, get behind him and retaliate. "Nyanta-san!" Demikas' [Tiger Echo Fist] has Nyanta-san knocking down trees as they go.

"Did you think you could defeat me with your puny toy swords?"

Nyanta-san straightens his coat, "How rude. A rapier is a gentleman's weapon. Perfectly suited to put down ruffians like you."

My observation is mirrored by the enemy, Longdark, Londark? Lon-something I think was his name. "Demikas is more HP."

Then Nyanta-san lunges. Demikas is clearly caught off guard.

"[Ten Point Incision]!" His rapiers glow red and blue, flashing as they slice at Demikas. Faster than anyone can register, Demikas' HP has gone down by a 1000 HP points. Now with lowered attack, dodge and defense... All those (Bad Status) effects that just one move has caused, they negate all his strengths…

"And worsened his weaknesses."

His arms are folded, eye brows creased. The henchmen with him all seem worried, fearful even, at the casual display of skill.

"Stop jumping around you damned cat, fight fair and square!"

Nyanta-san arches an eyebrow, "Coming from you, it is a terrible bastardisation of our fair language."

Shiroe-san doesn't turn to face me, simply telling me that at his signal, I was to heal everyone.

_Everyone?_

But only Nyanta-san is available for healing and, "I can't heal that much…"

He smiles, telling me not to concentrate on what I couldn't do, "Just do what you can. I only need you as a cover, I have a Sorcerer who can heal hidden in the forest. I'm not a ventriloquist."

Ah, then Yume-san must have been the voice we heard earlier…does that mean that Naotsugu-san is going to fight soon?

I am cut off from my musings as Demikas yells, enraged, "I'm done playing around. Heal me and attack this idiotic cat!"

His henchmen seem almost reluctant, until Londark-san tells them to step on it. They charge, and for a moment I fear that Nyanta-san will be swarmed.

"[Anchor Howl]!"

A plate wearing Guardian I think, plants himself in their way, as Londark-san sighs, annoyed.

He directs the healer team to heal Demikas, and they cast their spells. However, the stronger heal spells almost always take 15 seconds and greater to cast, something that can be taken advantage of.

Shiroe-san calls the guardian Naotsugu, and Londark tells the Brigandia members to take care of him first. They don't have much of a choice anyway.

As the enemy healers begin healing, Shiroe-san has me begin my spell. While I curse my ineptitude, the healing rate suddenly rockets sky-high.

Naotsugu-san is protecting Yume-san, who glows green. Carrying her on his back, you could think of her as a portable healing point. Their HP hits max within seconds and no matter what Demikas does, he can't deal enough damage fast enough to hurt Nyanta-san.

"Serara-san, please get ready to take over healing. Buy Yume 20 seconds."

He can't expect me to take over from such a proficient healer, and at the rate Nyanta-san and Naotsugu-san are taking damage, my healing wouldn't be able to keep up!

But true to his words, Yume-san pauses her healing, and begins casting her spell.

Even as I count down 20 seconds, praying for Yume-san to please, please hurry up I can just tell that Naotsugu-san won't last.

"Concentrate on Chief Nyanta. Naotsugu can last."

_I do just that, but I know, I know Naotsugu-san won't last. _

_5 seconds to go…_

"[Thorn Bind Hostage]!"

"[Castle of Stone]!"

Demikas struggles with the glowing, elastic vines have just sprouted from the ground and severely limit his reach. Meanwhile, Naotsugu-san glows yellow and his HP is frozen at 2694. An invincibility skill then? Listening to Londark-san analyse it, I realise Naotsugu-san must be completely out of options.

Nyanta-san runs at Demikas, slashing at the vines.

As the skill effect takes its toll on him, I realise that Shiroe-san must be an Enchanter, to be able to help his party members to do such damage. He mutters under his breath, and partially covered by light, more vines grow.

Nyanta-san makes quick work of those as easily as before, leaving Demi-monster with just 1 HP point left. Their perfect timing and co-ordination, and without prior planning, it's amazing!

"Preserved in crystal, eternity be your confinement, spread, flower field of [Ice]!"

Amplified by the snow, an icy crystal, like the ones in the /Corridor of Time/ crawls across the ground, encasing all the enemies surrounding Naotsugu-san. Yume-san's staff tip is pointed at the ground, the turquoise of her staff foci glowing. Faintly, but not overtly obvious, the magatamas from which her nickname is derived are glowing the same shade too.

They must correspond to the particular element she is using.

"Well, Londark-san. It's good to see you, my only regret is that it is under such circumstances."

Despite being locked in the ice, the trapped players have not died or loss their faculty of speech, as evidenced by Londark.

"Yume-hime. It's been a while, and it is my pleasure it greet you once more. I offer my apologies then, for such unfortunate circumstances."

She walks soundlessly, leaving not even a footprint in the snow, tapping each ice prison once.

They shatter into rainbow bubbles, and in the far off, the /Susukino Cathedral/ lights up.

* * *

Demikas is defeated, but they show mercy, not killing him.

He is unwilling to take their gift, swearing revenge.

He lunges, and I move, because I never want to be weak ever again.

"No."

I say it simply, my staff destroying the last glowing thorn.

Demikas screams.

Rage, pain, envy, I'm not quite sure.

_But… he's gone._

* * *

"Aa, thanks, Serara-san. You saved me."

His gratitude catches me off guard. For a moment, just that small fragment of a second, I saw the 'good kid' Nyanta-san referred to, I saw the awkward boy who stood in corners during break, I saw the lonely person who wanted friends but was only ever used by most. Just that instant, and his unsure features smooth over, replaced by the cold-hearted, clinical, and most of all, jaded Enchanter.

I bow, knowing full well that what I had seen wasn't an illusion, and personally knowing I owed him everything, "N-no, it's okay, I'm just glad I could help. You saved me after all."

He pushes up his glasses, fingers hiding a smile. Shaking his head, he thanks me once more.

I smile back tremulously, still too relieved and not quite believing that I was free.

Everything is truly over isn't it?

I get to go home, to the Crescent Moon Guild Hall, see Marielle-san, Henrietta-san, Shoryu-nii, Hien-nii…

"Serara-chan, coming nya?"

Nyanta-san's hand is outstretched, standing next to a griffin? Its feathers are soft, its eyes sharp, its call triumph.

I grip his hand, hugging him tightly, holding on.

_I was finally going home._


	8. Chapter 8: Safety

Chapter 8

Safety

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

The little red-haired girl ends her call with an apology to her guild master. Little is correct, but I have this ominous feeling that she is in reality, older than me.

She can't quite seem to believe that she's far far away from the Brigandia Guild Master, Demikas.

It's warranted, I suppose, considering the amount of emotional stress she must have been put under.

Every so often she asks, states, "I'm really safe, aren't I?"

I don't quite feel frustration, just mild amusement, and slight sadness. Why does she believe all this to be a dream? A cruel illusion? Does it simply seem too good to be true?

Yet each time, Nyanta-san will smile, calmly assuring her that, yes, she was.

As mean as it would seem, if they were thusly determined, they could spend a month travelling to /Akihabara/. But immediately appear behind us? Unlikely. The 4 Horsemen of Death was a 1 day event, and as far as I'm aware only 19 guilds appeared to challenge it, add in say a few groups and informal guilds, maybe only 20, 30 sets showed up. Not even half the number would have gotten the {Griffin Summon Whistle}.

_But maybe they have other summons. _

Then again, we'd crossed the /Lyport Channel/ already so the chances are pretty slim. I don't say anything of such chances. Let her have her moment of happiness. Ah but it's obvious I think, and I believe, people are only ever oblivious about crushes when they are on themselves. Idolisation, admiration or crushing, or all three?

_It's…cute?_

"We're safe, nya, Serara-chan."

Well at least I suppose that's how I'm supposed to find it.

Am I just incapable of finding proper ways to express my true feelings, or do I simply have not that many?

* * *

The sun begins to set, and Nyanta-san calls for us to make camp. Shi-sama goes hunting and Nao-sama sets up the tent. Nyanta-san and Serara-san are busy setting up their make shift kitchen. I realise that Nyanta-san is a level 90 chef, and hang around, watching carefully. I have much to learn, but in terms of skill points, I would never be able to match his.

I can always try though.

Technique wise, everything is in order. Just as we discovered, starting from scratch would yield food that has taste.

In the end, Nyanta-san strikes the final blow on Shi-sama's catch, even if on accident.

You can consider that an amplification of the Enchanter class' offensive disability.

Nyanta-san and Serara-san (Nyanta-san mostly) handle the meat with great ease, skinning it with fluid motions. One, two slices and the poor deer is filleted. His movements are accustomed and well-practiced, Serara-san sprinkling herbs and aromatics in between the separate phases. They work around each other, the entire process like a well-oiled machine. Just 2 weeks of collaboration could bring about such flawless teamwork. I find betrayal in the deepest dregs of my soul, a tiny silver of envy at their skill.

Not so much the teamwork, and perhaps I undervalue the worth of the fact that they are working together, but just the skill and natural aptitude.

This is my world now.

_I…am alive. And I can try. _

I will try. Not just this, but everything else.

Yet, despite this new found strength, I still run. I won't stop. Is it possible? Facing all that I couldn't in the old world, while still running from them? It's a bit like using [Manipulation] while holding conversation in the midst of air combat. Sounds ridiculous, but someday, I will be able to do that. Likewise, someday, I too will face my fears. I will have to, whether I like it or not.

Still…until then I am endlessly running.

* * *

"Well, let's eat, everyone!"

I take a bite of the grilled venison, and the nagging feeling returns.

Nyanta-san's eyes are back to their normal thin slits, and he looks over our entire party with a contented glance. _Level 90…_ I take another bite, chewing slowly, enjoying the gamey tang that meshes with the wild herbs.

A cold wind blows, ruffling the longer locks of my fringe, whisking with it the residual heat from the meat.

"We've never had venison before…"

"Man the texture and juices, the marbled fat in the meat…So good!"

It is good. Nyanta-san is very skilled, not just cooking, but his swordplay.

Generally, Swashbucklers who dual wield would use identical blades, but his set, while physically similar were of different weights. The {Lapis Fly Wing Rapiers}, insect based production class, more often equipped for their looks than usage, are hard to use for defense. Its slim build as a rapier, however, allows it to slip in between gaps of an opponent's defence, but so easily thwarted by leaving false gaps.

It enters what is perceived be a slip up and defender just needs to twist. One blade less.

After that, leaving the swashbuckler unbalanced, the follow up is quite simple.

More force is dealt with his dominant hand, so matching it, his right rapier, the {Lapis Beetle Rapier} is heavier than the left {Dragonfly Wing Rapier}. His left hand would have faster reflexes to take advantage of any gaps left, and dart back out, avoiding having the weaker rapier snapped.

I would agree that he is someone people would look up to, but in Serara-san's case, it would be less of any skill in particular, but more of his strength in general.

* * *

The fire used for grilling still crackles happily a couple metres away from me, the scent of rosemary still lingers. Nyanta-san explains to us the schematics behind his newly recognised Overskill, [Real Food Preparation]. While simple in theory, it was like in the real world, explaining my high failure rate, and inability to cook foods perfectly. Elder Tale had changed, it was no longer a game. It was our current way of life.

"As to why you, Shiroe-chi, and Naotsugu-chi can't cook anything without turning it into purple mush, it would be because you don't have the Chef sub-class, nya. As to why Yume-san has sporadic failures, nya, it would be not having a high enough skill level."

The Disciple sub-class made me a possible jack of all trades, I would never be a master of any.

Things didn't work that way.

His basic run down fades into the night, the resultant silence is awkward.

"It is an honour to meet the Chief of the Debauchery Tea Party. My name is Yume, and I am noted for the matagama in my equipment. Level 94 Sorceress, Level 23 Disciple Chef. Separately, I am also called the Grey Mage."

He smiles, "Matagama no Yume."

A name that stuck. Jewel Dream. I like it, simply because it reveals only a calling card. It tells nothing of my fighting style.

So I incline my head slightly, my face frozen in its blank state. Indifferent.

Conversation tapers off once more, as awkward as it had been.

Serara-san takes the initiative to break it, standing abruptly.

"Ah, sorry! I apologise for not introducing myself properly. I'm Serara, of the Crescent Moon Alliance. I'm a level 19 novice Druid. My sub class is a maid. Also, I'm sorry for all the inconvenience I've caused you all, from not being able to heal enough to stall time for Yume-san to being stuck in /Susukino/ in the first place."

I shake my head, "It was more than enough, Serara-san. We all made it out alive, that's what counts. And Yume is fine, you need not be so formal."

She turns pink, like her dress, returning to mumbling. "Yume-nee?"

Arching an eyebrow, surprised she would consider me to be an older sister, I ask. "How old are you, Serara-san?"

Blinking, she looks up at me before answering, "16. Why, Yume-nee?"

Shi-sama looks at me, and Nao-sama struggles not to laugh.

Lying through my teeth, I control my voice. "I see. It's nothing, Serara-san."

The red head looks back and forth from Shi-sama, Nao-sama, me, before finally shooting Nyanta-san a puzzled look.

Ending on that even more awkward note, we retire to our respective group tents, Nao-sama rolling on the blanket laughing the moment the sound barriers go up. Shi-sama snickers in a corner, his eyes conveying his mirth. They pause in tandem, then burst into fits of laughter again, in between gasps asking what I would do when she found out my real age.

I don't know.

_Let's hope she doesn't find out._

* * *

"Wake up, Yume-chan. We're leaving in an hour, breakfast is cooked…if not I'll eat yours."

I groan, burying myself in the blanket, chucking a pillow at Nao-sama.

"You 'an eat it 'self. 's not 'ungry. Night."

Sleep is more important and precious than food after all.

True enough, he eats my sausage and fried egg. He leaves me a plain bun wrapped in a handkerchief.

Quite literally in a blink of an eye, the hour passes, and Nao-sama physically carries me out of the tent. Nyanta-san folds up the tent as Shi-sama calls the griffins.

I sleep the journey away, yesterday's travelling and battle finally taking its toll, the bun stowed away in my inventory.

The extended nap is surprisingly comfortable, even in the air.

Who knew griffin fur was so soft?

* * *

Nao-sama, to some extent, has profiling aptitude by appearances. Serara-san is the third most cute in her class, but receives the most letters. Love letters.

It's not hard imagining all the three of them in the Debauchery Tea Party. They work well together.

Meanwhile, Serara-san is steadily becoming more and more smitten with Nyanta-san. I'm pretty sure he is at least twice her age.

Age is but a number, and love speaks louder?

I can hear her all but broadcasting her thoughts as she nibbles on the grilled fish, "Nyanta-san is so cool…So handsome and young, kind and always ready to help! No…maybe he's older? A handsome middle-aged gentleman? Either way he's so in shape!" Cue squeals.

…I guess it could be considered adorable.

_I wonder what Henrietta-san would say._

On the opposite side, facing Nyanta-san and Serara-san, the three of us sweat drop. We all know it's obvious.

Nao-sama smirks devilishly, "So she's after middle aged guys?"

_Frankly, I don't think so. She just likes him for being him._

Shi-sama has a differing opinion, offering it sheepishly, "He just seems like an adult."

* * *

"She looks young."

Nao-sama arches an eyebrow at me, "She's older than you, Yume-chan."

"I'm taller."

"By a couple centimetres at best, and besides, in this world, you can't tell by the looks."

"Exactly. I'm saying she looks young. In the naïve sense."

He gives her once over.

"Can't dispute that."

Cold, I've been called that. No worlds are safe places, naivety would be unbecoming of me. I will not be taken advantage of again.

I like to consider myself mentally aged. Not wiser or smarter, just aged and more cautious, cynical. All worlds are tainted by human imperfection. Elder Tale is no different.

"I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back before sunrise."

No one stops me.

_Why should they?_

(Message From: Naotsugu)

(Read Y/N)

I tap Y, casting [Magic Light] as I walk towards a cave. My destination is in mind, so quietly does it.

_I don't want to die._

My AGI and INT are where most my skill points go. No amount of VIT would make up for the Sorceress class' low base health, so I rather dodge.

(Don't do anything silly. Come back soon, Yume-chan.

Naotsugu)

(Delete Y/N)

I tap Y again, amused at his message.

Silly?

I just need to clear my mind.

So at the same time I'll clear a mob.

/Echo Cave/ is one of the Endless Dungeons, no matter how large a group, the Cave Bats would respawn too fast for the cave to stay clear for just one minute. It hasn't been done. It's still a great farming spot for large area attackers. There wasn't any level limit back in the game, I don't think there would be one now. The bats could range anywhere between Lvl 1 to, I guess with the update, Lvl 100.

I have 5 hours before I'll go back, reach around 7 a.m., so if I don't break I should be able to repeat 10 sets. Go in, blast all my wide area spells and kill as many as possible, then escape till my cool down finishes loading.

* * *

Bending down, I touch my toes and then upright myself, cracking my knuckles and rolling my shoulders. It's been a while since I've ground for anything. Now I've a lot of leather to deal with. Maybe find some craftsman to sell it all to?

(From: 937 Cave Bats

You receive: 48 103 EXP

55 682 G

Loot: 259 Leather Wings)

Like I said, it's a good farming place for AoE users. Sure, compared to massive raids this is pittance, but not everyone can go do massive raids just to grind.

I open up my EXP bar.

(1 292 385/ 5 000 000 25%)

The {Leather Wings} will sell for 10 G each, and while not much, is still sizable. I'll be dropping off everything in my safe box in my /Private Home/. I don't trust the People of the Land run bank. It seems pathetically easy to rob. Not that I'm going to try…

Enough of scheming, I'd best make my way back to our tents.

Well right on time, my message box sounds.

(Message From: Unknown)

(Read: Y/N)

"Open."

If it's unknown, it must be either Serara-san or Nyanta-san. I'll have to remember to add them to my friends list.

(Yume-san, we will be moving in an hour's time. Are you returning soon?

Nyanta)

I reply an affirmative, then pick up my pace. My {Cloak of Midnight Dream} flaps in the wind, even if my {Elemental Magatama Staff} is clapped against my side. I am quite proud of my AGI stat. Running gives me the illusion of freedom, and it's somewhat of a drug.

"I'm back."

Serara-san looks up at me, smiling sleepily, her hair thrown into a messy braid.

"Morning, Yume-nee. Did you have a good sleep?"

I smile slightly, nodding. I don't need to burden others with my sleep problems, least of all Serara-san.

Shi-sama wraps up the tent, stowing it away, before calling out to Serara-san. "Serara-san, you're 16 right?"

She snaps awake, "That's right, Shiroe-san! Why do you ask?"

He seems a bit wistful, "That would make you the same age as the twins I met. The older one is a Shrine Maiden, Minori, the younger one, Tohya, is a Samurai. They asked me where the potion shop was. It was their first day and they got dragged into this too. They seemed to have joined a guild, so they should be okay."

Nao-sama overhears and pokes playfully at him, "Since when have you been so nice Shiro?"

Nyanta-san is still smiling, but the darkening undertones are heard, "It's good to help those in need, but when they begin to want more and more…"

"I used the Teacher System to guide them. It dropped my stats and level to close to theirs, so I could better help them."

Incredulously, Nao-sama rebukes Shi-sama mildly, "That's a huge risk you were taking. Why would you?"

"If he didn't, then strong monsters drawn by him would target the weaker ones instead, nya."

It makes sense that weaker ones would be easy pickings.

_But by lowering your stats, you would be less capable to defend them._

Personally, while his point is valid, I wouldn't have used the Teacher System. Too much risk involved.

"Eh Shiro!" Nao-sama has gotten right in Shi-sama's face, his face deadly serious. Probably to ask about Minori-san. It's unlikely that Shi-sama has ever seen her face. He won't be able to say anything either way.

"Is Minori-chan cute?"


	9. Chapter 9: Home

Chapter 9

Home

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Shiro! The storm clouds are closing in. Do you wanna try to out run it?"

"Shiroe-chi. Your call, but I would advise landing, nya."

It's true. I can already hear the thunder, and see the lightning. The static and highly charged atmosphere made the griffins unstable, and I have difficulty even making out what Naotsugu and Chief are saying.

The griffins being unstable isn't really their fault, being in their element just…literally super-charged them.

"Shiroe-chi the griffin time limit runs out in 10 minutes!"

I see Serara-san's menu drawn out.

_She must have checked the time. _

"There is a small farm after the woods there, but Yume has another summon. It can take all of us. Do you all still wanna stop?"

"Kuro can outrun the storm, but the village still seems like a good option. If you want we could just stop awhile and then continue travelling."

"Let's land then, Shiro!"

I acquiesce, because part of me wants to feel ground again, and to a smaller extent, I'm rather afraid Yume's dragon will eat us griffin summoners.

As we walk up the short hill, Chief does poke at my soloist tendencies, seeing as how I never joined a guild after the disbandment. That doesn't mean I was alone, and I did party with Naotsugu a lot, Yume now and then. I ran random full raids with Isaac, Crusty and their guilds. Separately of course, those two have a grudging respect but can't quite get along. I was never alone for long, my class saw to that.

I poke back at his ex-guild, and he twitches. I count that as my win, even if he deflected that gracefully, in time for it to start pouring.

"[Manipulate]!"

Yume keeps the rain off us as Naotsugu knocks and gets the door open for us, nonetheless, we all have a light shower from the entry rain.

As expected, this is the home of Fedor, the ombudsman of the /Village of Arb/. Calling us a rare sight, he welcomes us into his home, showing us around.

It's a small house, a living room with a few sofas and a garden out front. Most of the facilities are outside, the chicken coop, the cow shed and a separate barn.

Finally, he leaves us in the barn, telling us to do as we wished. Chief Nyanta and Serara-san go where Fedor-san points, towards the hearth. Yume forms them both umbrellas made with air and rain water. They intend on sourcing for ingredients to make dinner. The nearby farms, even the outside garden should be rich in ingredient class plant foods.

He hangs around, getting us settled in.

Naotsugu is quite content swimming in straw, and Yume sorts out our equipment from the pile we dumped them in. I have a short chat with Fedor-san as Naotsugu makes Yume a bed. He joins us at the table after Yume goes to sleep.

Fedor-san calls his grandchildren, Mischa and Ivan. Even NPCs, the People of the Land…they have stories to tell, lives they've lived. Their mother didn't survive the blizzard they were born in. Their village was ransacked by bandits, the males conscripted to fight for their lord… It's detailed and furbished by their life experiences.

They look a lot like Minori and Tohya next to each other. I wonder how they're doing… Naotsugu makes an offhand comment of how human the NPCs seem. They are human, aren't they? As adventurers, we have these skills they don't wield, we can revive whereas their death is final. This world put us at an advantage, and as evidenced by Demikas and Brigandia, we could do as we liked. We were what didn't belong.

* * *

"We have cookies!"

Serara-san comes out from their makeshift kitchen, holding a massive tray of cookies. Square ones, round ones, jam filled ones, chocolate coated ones, lots of cookies! Mischa and Ivan look amazed, and rightly so, so am I. That would have needed flour, butter, eggs, cream, fruit, chocolate, sugar, salt and milk at the very least. Were there stalls open in the rain, with large signs that showcased their wares?

Next, Chief Nyanta exits bearing our dinner, "Now, now…Don't spoil your appetites just yet, nya?"

"We have fish stew, multi grain porridge, chicken soup, fresh salad and then cookies for dessert! Gather round everyone and please enjoy! Nyanta-san found the fisherman and I went around to the farms, there's so much fresh produce!"

Politely, Fedor-san helps Mischa and Ivan scoop stew and soup respectively, giving them a side of salad, even if they make faces at it. He laughs at their sulky expressions, promising them each a cookie, and thus, successfully turning their pouts upside down.

Chief eats with the same finesse as when he fights. Predictably, he partakes in the fish stew, the stack of fish bones next to him growing exponentially. Serara-san enjoys playing with her food, her cherry tomato bobbing in her soup. She seems to have created an epic story.

Maybe the tomato is a massive war ship, inside are numerous seed soldiers, all going to conquer the land of lettuce…_Wait what am I thinking?_

_Ah, it's nice to not be in battle or have to think constantly. It's relaxing. _

"Where's Yume?"

Looking up from his porridge, Fedor-san is the only one that answers. "The younger male? He's on the roof I believe. He woke up just now and said he wasn't very hungry. Told me to go ahead."

To go or not to go…

I nudge Naotsugu, but that isn't really needed. He's already finished with his dinner, and in the midst of standing. "Let's go, Shiro."

* * *

"Did he seriously call Yume-chan the younger male?"

My lips curve upwards as I nod, confident of what I heard.

"Well, it may be true that Yume-chan has a flat chest, short hair, doesn't wear girly clothes but- Now that you think of it, she does look like a guy. In fact, is she?"

I stop, one hand on the door leading to the roof, going through every instance I can recall of her. Her info card lists her as Sorceress, but even that can be edited. Why would she/he, make people think of her/him as a female, and what good would it do? No…she's female. She can cook…but so can Chief Nyanta. She can heal…but so can the Black Knights' Rezarick-san. I'm blatantly stereotyping now, but I still think Yume is female.

"No. She's not."

Naotsugu grins, shooting me a thumbs up, "Either way, Yume-chan is cute!"

_Cute…?_

Less of a small-child kind of cute. More of a kind of understanding that becomes something akin to curiosity, something faintly…endearing I would say.

"Yume is…unique."

And I opened the door.

* * *

It's raining outside, in fact it's pouring.

Hammering the ceramic roof tiles that plate the barn roof, the rain seems to create a low symphony. The sound resembles music, soothing and easy on the ears. I could fall asleep listening to it. Yume certainly must have thought so as well. She's lying on her side, not facing us, and unmoving. Over the natural orchestra, it's nigh impossible to hear anything so I don't bother calling. Rather, Naotsugu and I walk out, taking care not to slip on the wet tiles, or get tripped by the flowing rain water.

Without our gear, we have more grip on the grooves in the tile pattern, but we keep close to the roof, ready to grab onto something if we did slip. It lowers our centre of gravity as well so we have better balance.

I tap her once on the shoulder and my finger is frozen. She turns, a slightly deformed sword of ice resting at my throat. She blinks and her eyes clear, the ice melting, apologising immediately. I shake my head, waving them off. We did startle her after all, and she hadn't been sleeping as I had thought.

Yume is considerably shorter than both of us, and her slouch lowers her CG so much she needn't even hold onto the roof. Walking as per usual, she has no need to exercise the same caution as Naotsugu and I.

When Naotsugu trips, grabbing onto me and causing both of us to fall, ice forms footholds for us, and a frigid wind pushes against us. The wind soon stops, but it's more than enough for us to regain our footing. Not a moment too soon, and the ice platform melts as well.

* * *

"So, Yume-chan, you were out in the rain practicing?"

She nods, summoning up a warm breeze to dry us off. This wind is light, nothing like the solid wall that prevented our fall. "I'm trying to combine my elements, use them in tandem with the basic elements, while keeping the effects separate. Judging from how the [Wind] barricade I set up just now was really cold, I have a long way to go."

The way she goes about making light of thing that no one can do, I find it a constant with everyone I seem to meet. It's the same for me isn't it? Everyone is good at different things. Yume is no different.

I can't help but think, if things had been different, maybe this and maybe that, but what would change, if say Naotsugu wasn't online, or if Yume had declined the party invite.

Perhaps I should concentrate on what is. After all, everyone does want to leave this game. So that will be my goal, something I can place my intelligence behind.

* * *

Generally, when I do stuff for people I expect them to ask for something more afterwards. As a result, I choose who to help very carefully. I couldn't stand the fact that people were making use of me, and that they came to me for everything and anything.

The thanks that they showed was nice, but knowing that what followed was an endless cycle, I despised it. Breaking the loop off was somewhat of a personal choice, and it brought about many things that I had to reconsider with regards to how I portrayed myself.

Elder Tale may have been a game, but then again, it was all I really enjoyed in life, apart from learning new technologies.

Digressing, when I help people, I don't expect to be launched into a group of younger players by a flying hug.

_But this is Marie we're talking about, so it's nothing out of the ordinary. _

She pauses only for a moment to apologise to the people we've scattered before continuing to thank me, and the rest of us, Chief, Yume, Naotsugu for bringing Serara-san back. I open my mouth to give the normal reply, my throat closing up from embarrassment, and I feel a dull burn creeping up my neck.

It's still covered by my high collar, so it's not that bad. We're still both on the ground and she's now harassing my cheeks. If they don't bruise, they'll still be red for the rest of the day going by the force that she pulls them with. While I don't openly appreciate these overt actions of affection, it does feel good to know that someone cares enough to try and mother me.

Before I can tell her something along the lines of, "No need to thank me," I catch sight of Tohya. Attempting to say both at the same time, what does come out is a question that of course made no sense.

"It's-Tohya-Nothing?"

Or in which my attention was divided and both parties understood the message but not the wording.

* * *

Even as Marie extends a hand which I take, my eyes are still on Tohya. He looks tired and worn out. As evidenced by the group surrounding him, he was still in his guild, Hamelin. The one in a cloak, he was probably the team leader. He looks harsh, very domineering and tough. The rest look tired, plain tired.

They must have just come back from a day of training then.

_I wonder if they are just unused to training, or if something else is amiss._

_The latter would be the more obvious assumption._

Firstly, the leader gives them a derisive scoff, before turning his darkened eyes at Marielle. Next, their formation is missing one, two people? At least one, there's no healer. No Mage-class as well. I doubt that there is another Mage who can heal like Yume, let alone one in the lower levels. There's Tohya as the tank, the orange wearing girl is holding a spear. Weapon-based, and not dual wield. Since the last boy is an Assassin, she would be a Bard. No Healer, no Mage.

To complement such a team, a Summoner would be ideal, and as a Healer, a high heal Cleric would be good. Minori as a Shrine Maiden would be building barriers and wouldn't be all that good for healing everyone. But perhaps because of the sibling relationship the leader may have done so anyway?

They're soaked from the rain just now. They are, not just look, battered and bruised. The Bard doesn't even get up. What is Hamelin doing?

_Something is wrong. Something is definitely wrong._

But before I can ask Tohya what's happening, the leader barks orders and he follows reluctantly.

The single look he gives me is enough.

Not everyone saw this world as home.

For some…it was a prison.


	10. Chapter 10: Choices

Chapter 10

Choices

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

By the time Marielle-san gathers all of the Crescent Moon Alliance together to celebrate Serara-san's return, I have already slipped out. Not very hungry. _Merely tired? _

Their raucous laughter is contained within their B-rank guild hall, and they're enjoying themselves.

The earliest I'll be discovered missing will be tomorrow, and that would be easily explained as a morning walk. No one will be able to tell.

Perhaps, I should be resting and having 'fun' with them, but I hardly know anyone there.

I'm still better off not being there. Shi-sama will be thanked repeatedly, Nao-sama will be imparting his brand of wisdom, and Nyanta-san will be cooking. Knowing Serara-san, she will insist on working, even if that is her welcome party.

Regarding the (Safe Zone) restrictions, some people recently discovered that you can use any techniques. The only restriction would be that you cannot actively harm someone. But a single technique can kill, and for the People of the Land, it has been a rude awakening.

That isn't my agenda. Not tonight, not ever. They are weak. To kill someone so defenceless and undeserving, it doesn't do any favours for me, or them.

This is relevant, because it pertains to the /Susukino/ problem.

Obviously, Demikas would have gone back to terrorising the People of the Land, who should by right be safe in town. It can thus be seen that Demikas, or whichever skill used, can move faster than the Royal Guard, and deal enough damage in one go to overcome the (Peace Protection) that should prevent the non-combatant Landers from being killed.

_I won't comment on their HP amounts because they don't even have levels._

* * *

Techniques here are based on practice, and empty space is good enough as a training ground. The roof the other day was conducive because it was raining. Technically, I hadn't been in a (Safe Zone). I wasn't in the barn then. While /Akihabara/ goes about their own timings and schedules, I have the roof of the /Guild Hall Building/ to myself for practice.

Given the pathetic attempt at an {Ice Sword}, I decided against making a construct out from scratch and expecting it to cut. Admittedly, shattering after a few blows wasn't bad, but I needed something, if not reliable, then with a fast regeneration speed. The elemental swords are neither.

The sudden interest in melee weapons stems from having cast times. Working in a party has covered this blind spot. I can't do anything during casting apart from blocking with my staff. Theoretically I could use it as one would a bo, but the uneven weight makes it rather hard to use. I haven't tried, but should my staff break, channelling mana into it should get it to reform.

Still, I hate close combat when cornered while casting. Everything is 'in the moment' and I never react fast enough.

My staff may be able to block attacks, but it allows the enemy to be within my safety bubble.

I prefer ranged combat for many reasons, one of which would be that no matter how high the AGI stat, no one can dodge a close quarter strike without at least a 2 second break to counter. Factoring how most melee skills have instant activation, I would be open to being PKed by anything from the Assassin's [Assassinate] to a Samurai's [Stab].

This is based off the observation that decapitation and the like have the expected instant death.

This is due to how you can use anything and everything, unlike when this was a game. We live in this after all. A different world, with different rules but in theory, with high enough a skill level, and sufficient practice you can do anything.

It wouldn't be activating a skill, and the speed of effect depends on your speed, but jab the right points and you can paralyze your opponent.

I don't mean to say that everyone can use the skills of other classes. I only mean to say that if you know how to do it you can, as mentioned, it can be done. There'll be no system input, and you'll have to rely on personal knowledge to do it.

* * *

Being able to use a physical weapon is a sort of compromise. I aim to form one using my own MP, because it'd be less mana intensive to cast using something already containing some form of my power as a focus.

The Production class weapons would be liable to break, unless some weapon smith has found a new material good for physical weapons but also MP conductive.

{Mithril} may be magically powered, but it's known for the DEF properties. I regret to say that such a magically dense metal focusing on something other than INT and DEX I cannot adapt for my own use.

{Orichalcum} is only ever used to limit magic so that's ruled out.

{Meteoric Iron} is a possibility but that will have me going to the /Layered Borehole/, go pass 9 levels, with a mini boss every 3 for a chance for a piece.

Most material gathering quests take weeks to complete, not because of the difficulty, but more of the time requirement.

That said, I'll have to go consult a blacksmith as to what sort of weapon can be made with it, how much to gather, and quite possibly, other materials needed as well.

_Yeah._

I think I'll just stick with using [Manipulate] to make new weapons. I can control every aspect I want that way.

* * *

And this is where that train of thought led me to.

The point of looking for a physical weapon was to stall for enough time to re-use my magic, not win a battle; keep them a distance away to increase the time lapse for me to react and not deal damage. Because while in battle, anything other than a passive skill/use of MP will affect spell cool down and cast times, Sorcerers are not like Monks, and are unable to chain attacks without precise timing.

The system has a 1 second reset after a skill is cast, so Sorcerers are particularly vulnerable if their opponent dodges their attack, even before factoring in the 1 second lag. Unless you choose to specialise in multi-cast, in the form of lowering power to increase cast rates, it is still advised for Sorcerers to stay within parties. This splits your focus, so power would be decreased, and the spells become more liable to miss.

Up until now, I hit with high dmg and tried not to miss. If I did miss, I would run. Cutting things short, my endurance is non-existent, both in stat points and physically. With my hit-and-run tactics, this becomes an obvious flaw because how tired I am affects spell casting as well.

_Think former world with fantasy elements. You can still get tired._

So if running is not good for drawn out fights, a compromise would be engaging in close combat. My compromise would be using a scythe. Close enough to have a 100% hit chance when my spell casts, but just far enough for me to react to the instant-kill moves.

I'm not comfortable with slipping in and out a weapon-based attacker's grasp. Too luck dependent.

A scythe gives me the reach and will hopefully allow me to deflect blades and the like. That will have to be tested, along with the limits of the MP store.

Magatama are carved and created as storage vessels, without specific elemental inclinations.

This makes them very well suited for a variety of purposes.

When empty, they hold the label of (Void), which could of course be considered as an element itself, just that (Void) means exactly what it does. The meaning is a bit poetic in such a sense, because it something that does not exist, but exists to encompass all that does.

And endless and infinite item meant to hold that which is finite.

Useful.


	11. Chapter 11: Resolution

Chapter 11

Resolution

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Henrietta-san?"

I call her over to my corner where I recline.

Social situations are exhausting.

It gets hard to juggle what everyone wants at the same time.

Despite all of it, I appreciate the atmosphere and gratitude behind the party.

They mean well.

"Yes, Shiroe-sama?"

She pushes up her spectacles, and my hand drifts upwards to my own.

Catching myself in time, my fingers twitch by my side.

"Ah. Yes, I wanted to ask you to keep the secret of [Real Food Preparation] within the ones who know. Don't let it leak out, please."

I have plans as to how to make use of it.

"But why? This is a big deal…"

She trails off, and figures it out herself.

"It's too big of a deal to just reveal like that. You want to keep this as leverage for something, don't you, Shiroe-sama?"

My smile must be a tad too dark, because she takes a minute step backwards.

Finally allowing my hands the relief, it's my turn to push my spectacles upwards as I nod.

_Oh, I have plans indeed…_

* * *

In the aftermath of the party, I try not to think of tomorrow.

"We'll have a lot to clean up when we all wake up, won't we?"

Unlike the rest of her guild members, Marielle is still wide awake.

It's…nice to see her caring for her guild members, but seeing she and her guild, really, most guilds, makes me rather gloomy.

_To be caught between wanting to belong, yet struggling to meet the demands of others, takes a certain kind of finesse to make it through._

_I cannot strike such a balance. _

Something about tonight, the darkness, this world, is changing me.

Everyone is changing.

Everything is.

The discovery of [Real Food Preparation] can aid my goal in the long run, but it's not the time for it to be released yet.

"Are you going to sleep yet, Shiro-bo?"

Marielle has a hand out stretched, a fluffy yellow blanket in it for me to take.

This kind of compassion…is something very foreign to me.

Rubbing the back of my head, I sheepishly decline, "I'm not that tired really."

Her smile is warm, accepting, understanding.

"Then shall I make us some tea?"

* * *

We don't turn on the light, perfectly content to converse in the dark.

Moon beams stream in through the large windows, catching on the plain white and blue cups.

English Breakfast, a clear red tea steams happily in them. It will go by largely ignored throughout our conversation.

An invitation to tea is one to chat, not specifically drink tea, unless stated explicitly so.

"You really helped us this time. Thank you."

We don't quite look at each other, angled towards the table and each other, but not facing.

"It's fine, really. I didn't do anything too big."

I need something to distract myself, so the tea works fine.

Her smiles turns more earnest, "If that wasn't big, then what would be?"

_Many other things._

Looking at the tea swirling in my cup, I close my eyes and sip it slowly.

"While I was away, what's happened over here?"

Her faltering smile sets the mood again.

_Was that the wrong thing to ask?_

"I think it's better than it was. There's less PKing, so it's safer. But still, this uneasiness in the air… What happens in the real world is repeating here, and everyone is falling into ranks."

"Ranks?"

Does she mean what I think she means?

"Our guild is a small one, we have 4 level 90s, but most are lower than level 50. In comparison to the larger guilds, like say DDD…"

"Crusty's guild? The raiding guild that defeated Oracle's Tower? The Legion Raid that we Japanese supposedly couldn't beat."

"Yes. That kind of raid can have 100 player fights. Supposedly, they have over 1500 members, inclusive of many level 90s."

The reason why they defeated Oracle's Tower was because they had the numbers. Like its namesake, the Tower's Oracle was able to predict and neutralise any attack. They went in and overwhelmed it. Of a hundred attacks, at most, 80% of the attacks could be avoided by the Oracle using [Foretell]. With the huge player pool, they just sent in wave after wave, withdrawing to heal, buff and repeated till they won.

I salute their determination.

"Then you must mean caste sorting according to the guild's power."

Marielle looks out the window.

"It feels like the bigger guilds are determining the town's feel and its rules. Like in terms of priority for usage of the market. Then for hunting grounds? Since the split, smaller guilds don't approach the larger guild's 'territory'."

_I never knew…_

"There's no fighting in town, but in the hunting areas it's a different story altogether. There's less PKing…"

"But there's still something you don't like, isn't it? It feels…off."

She buries her face in a pillow, "It's not just the hunting areas. Invisible barriers are being erected everywhere. Despite this, no one is to blame…"

"It's the natural way things work, isn't it, Marielle-san?"

Yume is seated on the other sofa, but when did she appear?

Marielle takes to her appearance well, not startling.

"Yes. I'm sure the large guilds have their own problems. No laws or ethics prohibit human usage of strategies, and it's only human to want the best for themselves."

"Mm, but no matter what, the caste system works so. The powerful will dominate the weak, and that cannot be avoided. To choose between constant war and power tussles, and helpless slavery and complete dominion. /Susukino/ of course fell to the latter. Brigandia rules them."

She's right, "But still…neither is good. A balance needs to be struck, but perhaps it's just a matter of preference? My preference of equality?"

"Equilibrium is an unattainable dream, to pursue it is not a bad ideal, but to believe it possible would be folly. All we can take, we should, because all that can be created is the illusion of perfect balance. So easily…shattered."

Marielle ponders on Yume's words, and to think that such polite words carry such dark undertones, it is rather hard to accept in the end, that things touched by humans are so tainted.

"But only humans can reverse the damage of what is done."

My unspoken, "Though, sometimes, they only make things worse," is heard clearly, resonating around the room.

_So, to take one step forward, to set a ball rolling._

* * *

Through it all, Yume sits in the couch, sipping her own tea.

She's not thinking like them, see.

* * *

"A few days ago, I got the smaller guilds who know each other well together. We were discussing the possibility of creating a joint council, and alliance of sorts to stand up to the large groups. After all, as separate groups, there was nothing we could do on our own."

_It doesn't sound like that bad of an idea._

"However, every guild had their own opinion and way of thinking. Own priorities, own wants. After all, there were many reasons as to why were weren't already one large guild. Every guild was different. We ended up quarrelling over minor differences in opinion and the entire meeting dissolved. We forgot what we had been trying to do, because the gaps between us couldn't be breached."

To be expected.

"Furthermore…"

_There's more?_

"The Black Sword Knights and Silver Sword are all aiming for 91. With the expansion, the level cap raised to 100, and since the Apocalypse, no new players have entered. The Black Sword Knights always had a thing about being the best, so to combat DDD, they've turned to being very selective with their members."

"Isaac-san isn't allowing anyone beneath level 85 to join, he's even considering raising that to 90. He approached me the other day. I declined."

_Ouch, must have hurt his ego that she declined._

"He is a persistent one, he won't stop at just one."

She nods, agreeing, and I realise that that wasn't the first time she was approached.

"Because of his stringent criteria, he can't do things like DDD, absorbing smaller guilds wholesale. In my opinion, he trying to fight quantity with quality, but in trying to push levels, they have to fight level 85 monsters and over."

"Or they could go to the scaled dungeons. There's one at the lake. Behind the waterfall there's a challenger arena. It's designed to push people to the limit."

Sure, they could, "But this isn't like the game. Isn't it dangerous?"

Marielle's expression holds a certain kind of grimness.

"It would if they were doing it the normal way."

_I am…curious. What are they doing, then?_

"They're using {EXP pots}. Aren't they, Marielle-san?"

She nods, and Yume sets her cup down.

_{EXP pots}?_

But those are meant to help lower levelled players, and high levelled players shouldn't have any.

"They're levelling up by cheating?"

_I see._

The increase in attack power and health regeneration, and the double in EXP gained from combat must be helping a great deal. Not to mention those potions last the entire day.

"After the Apocalypse, a guild named Hamelin took in hundreds of under level 30 players, claiming to want to help them. They're selling their {EXP pots} to larger guilds that want to raise their levels. Hamelin is the main one, but since people caught wind of it, kidnappings have happened, and such small {EXP Pot} mills have appeared."

_Hamelin…?_

* * *

After the big reveal, I find myself unable to sleep at all, and am kept awake by the questions.

Yume seems to dissolve into the shadows, and I walk out, into the wilderness.

It's dark, but I do not activate my [Magic Light].

Everything is starting to go wrong in this world.

To some extent, every person is at fault for doing something, or for doing nothing.

That's right, it includes me.

I went to /Susukino/ to get my mind off the problem.

_My problem._

I was off, playing hero when I couldn't even help myself.

"One must first give to receive, Shi-sama. There are very few heroes in any world. Most of the time, they die, and then go down in history books as heroes. I would not want such a tag placed on my name."

I was playing.

_Just playing._

"Then stop playing."

_What?_

"You possess your own intelligence, Shi-sama. No one can tell you how to use it if you don't want to. Solve something you want to solve. 1 step at a time."

But what can I do?

Even with her advice, I am still directionless.

"What do you want to do, Shi-sama? Not others, yourself. What do you seek?"

* * *

I was only making excuses for myself.

I was only running away.

Away from what all the guilds wanted from me.

They wanted to take advantage of my status as a veteran player.

Having people who relied on me, wanted me, feeling needed for once was good.

Just that the moment people gathered, and lip service wasn't enough.

Even when I knew what I was getting myself into, I still wanted, no, craved the attention and fame, but didn't want to pay the price.

"Do you still not like guilds, nya, Shiroe-chi?"

_Chief…_

The more I think of my own reasoning, the more selfish and thoughtless I become.

"I understand why you would want to distance yourself from something that would turn on you so easily, nya. But if something never went bad, if you never gave that something a chance, nya…you would never know how much you could trust it."

Standing at the edge of the cliff, Yume looks out over the town.

"Nyanta-sama is correct. Nothing in the world remains pure or untampered for long. Life will all sicken, suffer and someday, cease to exist."

Chief smiles, "The reason why the Tea Party worked, and was wonderful, was because everyone worked to make it succeed. Nothing lost, nothing gained. No treasure comes without a price, and if you are unwilling to pay that price, then you cannot have the treasure."

_He's right._

No matter what it was, someone was working hard, behind the scenes, unacknowledged.

"You don't have to hold back, nya."

* * *

"I want to make this world…into a better world. For everyone."

Perhaps I am dreaming, but I swear, in the shadows where she walked, I saw a ghost of a smile.

"Then, shall we begin, Shi-sama?"


	12. Chapter 12: The 1st Step

Hello! After 2 months I'm back. I apologise for the long wait, and the not super-long chapter, but I hope you enjoy. I got distracted by some k dramas but I fully intend on completing this.

* * *

Chapter 12

The 1st Step

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

"You're always making us worry, Shiro. But whatever it is, we're still here."

He smiles, bashful, and I smile back at him.

We've been waiting.

"That means including us on your super secret meeting with the Crescent Moon Alliance tomorrow. We need to know what you want to do in order to help you."

Surprisingly, there is no resistance, he agrees.

_Perhaps he's beginning to understand that he doesn't have to bear all the weight himself._

_Perhaps this is what people mean when they talk about teams._

_Just perhaps…this is how things are meant to be._

* * *

The morning is bright and cheery, and the birds chirp as usual.

But the town is quiet, sunken in, and everyone is lifeless.

Yume-chan hands out {Peanut Butter Sandwiches}, and we chew as we walk.

Despite the fact that I enjoy eating, the mood makes the food tasteless.

_Hey, that rhymed._

I sigh.

_The atmosphere is sapping away all the happiness._

_The atmosphere itself is a lack of happiness._

We navigate the endless hallways of the guild building, and somehow even, with fewer and few people, the atmosphere doesn't change.

The lack of happiness seems to spread, pervading every corner.

I take the effort to grin, and I bounce in front of Shiro.

As expected, he gives me a small grin.

As I continue staring at his face, he becomes weirded out as usual.

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

I poke his forehead with an armoured finger while nodding sagely.

"I think I see a wrinkle."

He blinks, and I offer him my {Knight Castle Armour} as a mirror.

It's not the best reflection, considering I last polished it before we went to /Susukino/, but it would do.

"It must be because you're frowning too much, so you should smile more."

The momentary frown on his face as he searches for the non-existent wrinkle melts away, replaced by a lost, clueless look.

"Mm. Nao-sama is right. Frowning does give you wrinkles."

I shoot a look at Yume-chan, winking.

She cocks her head, smiling a knowing eye smile from behind her spectacles.

_I won't tell if you don't._

And like that, the atmosphere lightens.

"The world is what we make it to be, Shi-sama."

We walk on, down the hallway, and I understood.

I understood everything that Shiro wanted to do.

* * *

We literally let Shiro chair the discussion, and both I and Yume-chan stand off by the side.

Shiro refused to tell us the specifics of his plan yesterday, so I'm expecting he'll reveal at least some of them.

{Red Afternoon Tea}, freshly brewed by hand steams away happily in dainty porcelain cups.

It's more of a polite gesture, to make the empty table less awkward.

Sometimes, I wish tea was served in less fragile looking cups.

I tend to avoid them, for fear I'll break them.

"This time round, we'd like to request your help."

_We'd._

Even Yume-chan, leaning against the chair, delicately sipping her tea, pauses.

She falls short of setting down her saucer, but it's plain to see, it's not just Marielle, Henrietta-san, Shoryu and I who are caught off guard.

"Our help?"

The guild leaders look surprised.

_Shiro is still just a human in terms of knowledge._

_In terms of power, he is still one of us._

_We all have limitations._

"Anything, Shiroe-san!"

Shoryu, head-strong and fiery, eager to do something.

"Ah, yes, of course. We of the Crescent Moon Alliance owe you all a lot. Anything we can help with, please tell us."

Henrietta-san is more reserved, but she knows that there are limits.

"Some twins I know are being held captive…or rather, being forced to stay in a nasty guild. I'd like to save them."

_Twins?_

_He must mean Tohya and Minori._

"I see! You just need to get them to quit the guild, right? We can arrange for them to be lured off, then we can help them settle a transition…"

"The guild you're talking about…"

Henrietta-san is trying to get to the point.

_Guilds are supposed to be family._

_It's understandable that she would be concerned._

"This guild supposedly gathers new players and takes their EXP pots. They gather them, and then sell them."

"Hamelin…"

_That's right._

_That's the name of Tohya's guild, so he and Minori should both be there._

"I think it's time they left."

There is not even a trace of humour in his voice, merely a statement he intends on fulfilling.

"Please wait a moment, Shiroe-san. Do you mean you'll destroy them?"

Shoryu is taken aback by Shiro's desire.

"No. Destroying would be too easy, too temporary. I mean exactly what I said."

"How will you go about making them leave /Akihabara/ then, Shi-sama? It's not just them after all. They've been absorbing all the other, smaller mills which have popped up."

"Yume-sama is right, and, after all we're just…"

"Please allow me to finish. This is just the first part. Yume is correct. Hamelin is just a very small portion of my entire plan."

_He dreams big, but he intends on making it come true._

"Eh, well Shiro. I'm sure Yume-chan and I can go erase some of the smaller ones. We'll have to raid the larger ones though, we have none of that manpower."

Shiro pushes up his spectacles before clasping his hands.

"Doing these things 1 by 1…they take time. We have not enough people, but so much ground to work on. Our final goal, is /Akihabara/ itself."

_He wants /Akihabara/?_

"Do you want to lay siege, Shi-sama?"

I could already tell Yume-chan was estimating the amount of manpower required to accomplish such a thing.

Thankfully, he shakes his head.

"I don't like how /Akihabara/ feels right now. It's petty, pathetic…cheap. I want to clean this place up. This is our home town, the largest city on the Japanese server, we number in the thousands, but everyone walks with their head down."

_The bars are filled with people drinking tasteless booze, out on the street people wander._

"It's as if our only purpose here is to be pathetic."

_Life has become meaningless._

"We have 30 thousand people. This also means that here are 30 thousand pathetic lifeless people. I feel as if everyone has just underestimated this world too much."

"We aren't desperate enough. There isn't any reason for us to do anything, Shi-sama."

"That's right! Just go out, kill some easy monsters for gold, buy tasteless food, live another day."

He stands, and then he bows.

Yume-chan and I bow rather jerkily, but with him.

"Please help us."

_The intentions behind the actions we want to undertake is well-meaning, but the actions that we may need to take may not._

"Shiro-bo, we'll help. But it depends on your plan."

Shiro looks up.

_Did he expect them to decline?_

"Shiroe-sama, as Marielle has said, it will depend on your plan. How do you intend on going about this?"

He retakes his seat.

"The first thing we need, is money."

_Money?_

"How much?"

_Yume-chan looks unsurprised._

"For now, 5 million."

_If I wasn't so mind blown, I'd finally agree that money makes the world go round._

"That's insane! Our guild treasury only has 60 thousand!"

"That means we need at least 4.4 million more."

His blasé statement ignores the shock in Henrietta-san's voice.

"Eh, Shiro. If we pool everything, how much can we come up to? I've got about 500 k."

We have to start somewhere, so even if it means giving up my savings, I'll trust in his plan.

"Naotsugu…"

I flash him a thumbs up.

"We promised you that you could count on us."

_Besides, it's not like I was saving up for anything._

"I have 900 k. Give me a 100 days to farm and I'll have 5 million."

Yume-chan's declaration is something we, as high levelled players are well aware of.

He shakes his head.

"I'm guessing you intend on using AoE attacks to farm in an endless dungeon?"

At her nod, he continues.

"It's not sustainable, and it'll take too long. You're our only AoE attacker. I have 1.5 million, but I have no intention of using anyone's money. I have a plan to earn it."

"Still, Shiro-bo, you haven't told us what you're gonna do with all that money if we even get it."

_That's true._

Everyone looks at Shiro, but he simply pushes up his glasses again.

"The money isn't all that important, it's merely going to be a tool. Just the first step. Just one more step towards our goal. What's more important is after. From you all…I need your goodwill, and your hope. I need you all to believe in me, and in us. Because I believe that more people like this town that hate it. Because of this, the more people who want to save it, the more likely it is that we will."

_There is a firm conviction behind his words, and something within it sets him apart as the leader, the Strategist I would gladly follow into battle._

"So I will say it again. Please lend us your assistance. Lend us, and our guild your assistance."

_Guild…he made one for us…and this, is our home._

"Shiroe-san, Naotsugu-san, Yume-san, what's the name? Your guild name?"

Representing the sunset that we saw first in this world, representing the dawn we continue to chase.

"Our name…is Log Horizon."


	13. Chapter 13: Rooks, Pawns and The Knight

Chapter 13

The Rooks, the Pawns, and the Knight

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

_While Shi-sama has a point, that /Akihabara/ is petty, pathetic and cheap, it would also be true that it's always been this way._

_Even back when this was a game, all the prices were the same, but then, people didn't live in it._

_5 gold, was a standard price for a meal which healed 500 HP, and 10 gold was the price of a night in an inn. That would heal the player to full health, but would cost 8 hours in real time, that is, the price in terms of time. _

_Technically, leaving your character when you log out would still heal them, every character had a base Heal-per-Second, HPS. This also meant leaving them exposed to PKers. Your avatar wouldn't disappear, it remained, unable to fight back. That was why most people either slept in town, or in Inns. If you slept in town, people could pick pocket you and not gain the ire of the Royal Guard._

_They don't appear for anything other than preventing violence._

_I digress. Those who were crazy about their money, unwilling to spend 10 gold and unwilling to get pickpocketed would go to the /Bank/._

_Located in the /Guild Meeting Hall/ there are 2 parts to the bank. Firstly, the personal banks that everyone uses. Gold and items, they can all be stored there, of course, there's a limit. With that limit, comes one of the few usages of real money in all of Log Horizon. Expansion of the number of slots. Every extra slot costs 10 yen, give or take, and there was no unlimited slots option._

_Next, the guild banks. Used to store guild funds and items which could boost stats of all guild members, there is a limit of 30 items, and no way of expansion. This, especially in large guilds, forced Guild Leaders to carefully look through and decide which stat boosts were more valuable._

_On a side note, there are also temporary 'banks'. During massive raids that involve participants of more than one guild, the system would automatically generate such accounts, and on its own accord, suggest what items should be given to which members. Raid Leaders had the power to override such decisions, and often huge disputes would occur when such happened._

_To put it simply, anyone who controls a bank, controls a great deal of power._

* * *

"Henrietta-san, in your former life, you were an Accountant with Masters in Business Administration, right?"

She pushes up her spectacles, eye brows furrowing the slightest, but she replies an affirmative, "Ah, hai. Why do you ask?"

Shi-sama stays silent for a while.

"What do you think? Can we do it?"

She takes a moment more to think.

"5 million gold… If we try out for the first day, I can be sure. For now, I would say yes. 5 million gold…we can do it."

"Then I will begin drawing up the detailed plans. Chief Nyanta will give us a rundown on the ingredients he needs, Henrietta-san, begin on the paperwork. Yume, please help with the admin work, then find out about their dealings. Naotsugu, for now, just stay around."

We all nod, and we split to do our tasks, only Henrietta-san, Marielle-san and I staying behind.

* * *

"Ne, Umeko, you know I don't like paperwork, right?"

"Don't call me by my real name."

I recline off in a corner, watching such close friends bicker.

"Still, I don't wanna do paperwork."

Henrietta-san rolls her eyes, "Marielle, no one likes to do paper work," then her smile turns wicked, "But you're our guild master. It's your responsibility to approve of budgets. And everything else."

_Paperwork. I've never quite understood why we need so much of it. Red tape is quite the hindrance, but Henrietta-san is an accountant._

Serara-san pops by, dropping off a note from Nyanta-sama, detailing how much of each thing to get, from where to get them and detailed specifics.

She then scurries off, eager to be with her Nyanta-sama.

I smile softly, because it's…cute.

_Cute, I think that's the right word._

_Because there's still something good left in this world, so until it disappears I will protect it._

However, in that small timespan, Henrietta-san somehow, magically, created a huge stack of paperwork for Marielle-san to sign.

Grabbing a random, unsigned document, I read it over, before blinking incredulously.

"Henrietta-san, why does each ingredient creature require a separate document?"

"Well because each creature has a separate level and a different recommended attack style for maximum efficiency. Nyanta-sama requires the creatures alive to improve the amount of ingredient retained from the animal. So this way is better."

I blink, because it made sense.

Marielle-san is signing furiously, without reading.

"But can't we collapse them together, since the Crescent Moon Alliance isn't that big? In the end, only Nao-sama, Shoryu-san and Hien-san are likely to be out farming. Shouldn't we just tailor the documents for them?"

She taps the pen against her cheek, gesturing for me to go ahead.

I draw out a basic document, listing down the number of Imperial Forest Boars and Imperial Forest Birds Nyanta-sama quoted. Then, the approximate number of cages we would need to purchase, then the number of wagons that would fit so many cages. Factoring in time, I laid down a suggested quota per hour.

_If 1 regular boar of 2000 HP were to yield 10 kg of meat on average, and each meat patty weighs 100g, then every boar will be worth a hundred patties, and thus, a hundred burgers. Assuming we go by the original plan, that's 1500 g. Now if every bird of 1750 HP were to yield 5 kg, and be divided roughly 50 pieces, at 18 g, 1 bird would be worth 900g. So if Nyanta-sama is aiming for 60 of each, then he's intending on racking in roughly 120k over a couple days. Can't expect them to be out hunting non-stop every day until we reach our quota._

"Here we are. Roughly 20 documents compressed into one."

Henrietta-san smiles, but taps her pen against my operative clause.

"This will do, but sloppy, ne, Yume-sama?"

She laughs at my disgruntled frown, "It's alright, you have a lot to learn still."

* * *

Nyanta-sama is busy with the kitchen crew, bringing their skills up to par before the ingredients get back.

Nao-sama, Shoryu-san and Hiei-san are out hunting for the boars, and Shi-sama is off somewhere.

Henrietta-san and Marielle-san are still dealing with paperwork, and it's about time for my rendezvous.

When I mean rendezvous, it means intruding on someone else's.

In being precise, it would be the meeting between the Hamelin and Black Sword Knights' representative, a business trade.

There was a personal side to this, but it was one completely unrelated to the trade I was listening in on.

"Here's the money for this week. It's a great way to earn money, isn't it?"

_Ah._

_Hamelin Representative, Human, Swashbuckler._

_Black Sword Knights Representative, Were-cat, Assassin._

"Thank you, tell Isaac-san hello for me."

Despite the kind of trade they are doing, they can share light-hearted banter.

_3, 6, 9. 3 boxes, so 21 EXP pots._

_And at least 21 lower levelled players they have captive._

I shake my head.

"Hey I heard you all have started dealing in leather working too?"

_21 divided by 7 days in a week. _

_Minimum 3 players. Definitely more though._

_This isn't the only deal going on._

"Oh yes, we're open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. We can repair things quickly, so feel free to drop by."

_24/7, that is how long they are working the lower levels then._

_Tch._

_Modern day slavery, at its finest._

"Then, I'll be off now. See you next week then? Same time, same place?"

They bow slightly.

"Indeed."

* * *

After the Hamelin member is out of sight, I step out from behind the old building, walking behind the Black Sword Knight.

My presence is easily known, and he turns.

I don't hide, simply continuing to walk.

He stares, and I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head, clearly trying to identify me.

His eyes trail up to my staff, before he succeeds.

I continue walking, deciding that if he's not going to say anything, then I have no reason to linger.

He does catch up eventually, by which time it's obvious I'm going towards their base.

_No one, seriously, no one wants to live in an abandoned mine, but apparently, Isaac-sama does._

* * *

At the entrance of the cave, there is a defensive buff, and a shield.

Nice piece of spell work, I would consider it. A sentient shield powered by the world's energy at that.

After all, Adventurers could die, albeit temporarily, and the shield would shatter if it was based off that.

Most sources are exhaustible, but the world…ah, smart.

Something that won't be running out, harnessing the power of the world's life essence.

_But still, weak, and flawed._

I decide against carving a hole in the rock wall, because that would be harder to fix.

Well aware of the Black Sword Knight still behind me, I tap against the barrier.

Brute, magical force, as oxymoron-ish as that sounds would shatter the shield, but I prefer more subtle things.

I feel the plates of natural mana shifting to cover the place I tap, but if I sensed correctly, this was a jigsaw puzzle, not a seamless shield.

Tracing a fine hexagonal shape, I _pushed, _and the shield shimmered, before falling.

Stepping through, I turned to look at the shocked face of the Knight still outside.

The structure was solid, and served as a singular entity, but its pieces were hopelessly reliant on each other.

_One fell, and the rest came tumbling down._

* * *

The Knight keeps pace with me, but this time, I'm the one who stops.

"I'm looking for your Guild Master, care to direct me to him?"

He nods slowly, giving me a wary look, but takes me deeper into the cave systems.

Gently, I pulse out feelers of mana.

The highest levelled player here, was in the room we were headed for.

I was surprised.

_I thought he would lead me to a trap._

_How…naïve, I mean, who leads someone who took down your barrier to your leader just like that?_

_The power source was isolated._

_No back up, no fail safes, not to mention, the person in front of me was at least level 85, that is, experienced._

"Matagama no Yume."

The familiar voice tells me we've arrived, and I look around the spacious room.

A mop of red hair, bulky grey armour, lounging on a stone throne.

_The same as ever._

"Isaac-sama. Your security is weak."

His eyes roll, waving me off, "Yeah, whatever. I mean, what sort of magical barrier is supposed to hold up to you, of all people's assault?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Isaac-sama."

Silence passes, and we both laugh, the banter having passed easily between us.

"So, what do you want, Yume-chan? Have you decided to join us?"

I close my eyes, hiding my mirth, because after so long, he still cannot hide his emotions from leaking into his word.

_Hope._

"No, Isaac-sama. I've joined a guild. I'm here to spar."

A maroon tinged eyebrow arches, before he jumps off his throne, drawing his blade dramatically.

"I'm always up for a good spar. You'll have to fix our defence barrier though.

In my head, I smile a knife's smile.

_There are many things Shi-sama doesn't know, the many flaws in his supposedly air tight plan._

_I will fix those._

"Mn, I will."

* * *

"[Manipulate]!"

My staff spawns a deceptively liquid edge.

Faintly, I can see a dissipating shimmer.

_So much MP wasted._

_More than enough to mean life and death in a fight._

Isaac-sama charges, intent on getting close.

I fall back, knowing close combat meant defeat.

"Rain from above, [Fire]!"

He powers through it, willing to take the damage because of his blade's skill, his high HP and defence stat.

I watch his Hate meter carefully, watching for the moment it reaches 100.

The {Black Sword of Pain} increases the amount of Hate in accordance to damage received.

As a Warrior type, Guardians have a mode called Berserk, that is affected by, well, Hate.

I have a couple options, though all result in me killing him, and that's not the point.

He lunges again, smirking.

His Hate bar creeps upwards, from 97 where I left him to a 98.

"Falling from above, shaped as knives, aim not to kill but to entrap, weave and bend, but do not break, [Ice]!"

My icicles fall one by one, but trapping him, while ideal, is not the point.

As expected, he dodges the attempt to cage him, allowing a single one to graze him.

The bar fills, and he activates [Berserk].

All the ice, be it falling or on the floor melts, so even those that hit only splash against him harmlessly.

His stats all shoot up, and his speed is almost on par with mine.

Considering I dumped everything into my INT, AGI and some DEF, it speaks quite a bit about [Berserk].

Despite the boost, he's clearly disorientated by the sudden speed difference.

He's not comfortable using it, and it shows.

His strikes are sloppy, and often, he over extends.

I duck, dodge and twirl, watery scythe blade flowing around his attacks, never making contact.

Then, he withdraws, and I raise my scythe, in time for him to re-engage.

The raw force behind his sword is immense, and he seems almost surprised that my scythe is solid.

_Pressurised water can cut even metal._

Leveraging a tiny bit more force, my footing slides backwards.

He grins wickedly, but I smile too.

In an instant my blade turns back to liquid, and the force placed on my blade passes through it.

As he falls forward, he curses, and I slip out of his grasp, water that had been surrounding him turning into an iron prison.

I admit, I fully expected him to yield, and thus, hadn't quite been concentrating on my spell.

It was another flaw of mine.

_Mercy._

Even with him trapped inside, there was nothing I would do to make him yield.

I wouldn't drown him, nor would I pierce him.

I shouldn't have been surprised when a [Cross Cut] crashed through the water sphere.

Having just made it in time, my staff pressed uncomfortably against my palm.

"I can keep this up for hours, but Yume-chan…can you?"

That was just him mocking me, because we both knew the answer.

"In Berserk, I have a Strength stat of over 300. And you, little Yume, have a STR stat of less than 40."

Water makes the floor slick, and with a single misstep, I slip.

Isaac-sama takes the opportunity, and his blade is at my throat.

"Yield?"

My eyes dart round, taking in the water around me, and I contemplated for a moment if I should electrify the entire place.

Then, I think against it, lying back onto the floor, admitting defeat.

He cracks a half grin before flopping onto a watery puddle next to me, throwing an arm over his eyes, "That was a good spar."

"Mm. It was."

I draw out his friend screen, taking a look at his stats.

"99%, huh."

He gives an intelligible mumble in reply.

"If you stuck your sword through me, you'd probably level up."

It's less of a suggestion, but more of an admission.

He gives me another intelligible mumble, but since he doesn't go for his sword, I figure he isn't about to stab me in the back.

"Guild Master! Guild Master! Isaac-kun!"

I laugh softly as he groans, struggling into a sitting position.

"Don't call me that, Rezarick. You know I detest being called that."

"Looks like a war happened. Did you lose your temper again, Guild Master?"

Isaac-sama holds out a hand, and I take it.

I bow lightly at Rezarick-sama, "I see you're still with Isaac-sama."

He smiles bashfully, saying that someone had to look after the hot tempered Black Sword.

His smile soon widens, "Guild Master, someone has succeeded in making food that tastes like food. They've got burgers and fried chicken."

_Pieces are falling in place._

We pause only once, for a short while, at the entrance, and I set up an encompassing barrier.

Nothing would be able to get in now.

Not by digging, brute force or bombing.

The 3 of us, approach the Crescent Moon Refreshment Stand, and I smile outwardly.

_My Knight is in place._


	14. Chapter 14: The Bishops and The Queen

As usual, thank you for being patient with your author. Also, I would like everyone know how much I appreciate the reviews and PMs, the latter especially, because they help me flesh out my story.

* * *

Chapter 14

The Twin Bishops and the Queen

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

"In total, we have made 43 776 gold in sales today, representing 1159 customers who spent on average 38 gold. We sold out all the {Crescent Burgers} we prepared, along with every other item, except the {Black Rose Tea}, of which we have 16 cups left."

She smiles, because the next piece will soon fall into place.

"That's great! We'll make it to 5 million gold in no time!"

Shiroe laughs at Marielle's childlike joy, before telling her that it would take roughly 120 days, "Thus, 4 months."

She's still dressed in her server outfit, and she mulls over this.

"But we turned away lots of people today, so if we wanted, we could serve more."

Henrietta refutes this, "Our market here in /Akihabara/ alone is 15 000, but today has proved that we can only serve around a thousand players a day because of our guild size."

"Henrietta-san is right, no matter how high the demand, the supply portion of our side cannot meet such demands. For one, the ingredient hunters will need down time, and because we're cooking by hand, it takes time. The Crescent Moon Alliance is not big enough to attempt a business on such scale."

There's a slight pause as she turns to face Marielle.

"But money wasn't the main goal of this part of Shi-sama's plan. Only spreading the word of our ability to make food with taste was. The big secret behind it, other guilds will want in, and thus, the next phase of our plan."

Henrietta excuses herself, stating that she's going to deposit the day's earning within the guild bank.

"Because they want in, it'll work. Just go with Yume, Marielle, and everything will work out."

Henrietta back tracks.

"Though, Yume-sama, you have to wear something presentable, especially since you're the one negotiating."

She blinks, before shaking her head.

"I do not feel such a thing is necessary. There's nothing wrong with my {Cloak of the Midnight Dream}."

No one backs either one of them up, but she remains staunch in her opposition of dressing up.

Henrietta soon backs down, and most things are resolved.

* * *

"Shi-sama, have you managed to ascertain the number of hostages Hamelin has, and how many are full members?"

She frowns when he shakes his head, but she nod anyway.

"It'll be soon though. And when we manage to free them we have to move quickly. Naotsugu is going to be the co-ordinator, you will act as our go-between, but you'll be with me. There'll no fighting or usage of skills, I'll be blocking that access the first thing once I can, so you don't have to worry so much."

A subtle ping resonates in the room, and a system alert pops up in front of her.

(Message From: Michitaka)

(Read Y/N)

She taps the 'Y', and the message pops up.

(The Marine Agency hereby accepts the request to meet to discuss terms of the business transaction at the /Dragon's Nest/.)

"It's ready, Shi-sama. I will proceed as planned then."

They both share a laugh.

Because no one else has grasped the sheer amount of potential in this world.

Background buildings in the game were now buyable, things could be made from scratch, and there were no set rules or laws.

The second would help them fund their endeavour, and the first, would be the Queen.

Finally, with the Queen, the King would represent the third.

"But still, 5 million is extremely expensive."

The Chief pops his head around the doorway, chef's hat still on his hat, and spatula in hand, "But not every building is the same price, nya. Where shall we build our Log Horizon base nya, though, we have yet to decide."

Addressing the Chief, Shiroe reminds him of their appointment with Soujirou of the Caravan of the West Wind later in the day.

"Hopefully, we can get his guild on board to help out. Not to mention, Soujirou will be good for publicity."

She laughs lightly, "His entire guild is composed of solely females, and his fans have over 3 different fan guilds. Do you intend on using Soujirou-sama's popularity?"

Shiroe's smile turns slightly apologetic, "If I hadn't declined, then I would have been in his guild as well. I hope he doesn't feel slighted and refuse us because of that."

Nyanta meows, waving his paw to dismiss such thoughts.

"Souji-chi is a good kid, nya. He'll have understood how you felt about guild then, nya, so don't worry so much."

The participation of another person as high profile as Soujirou would naturally draw attention to the Crescent Refreshment Stand, but in the end, the attention would be focussed onto the final goal, that of changing /Akihabara/

If they succeeded in this, and she in that, the total guild count would be 3 large, 2 medium and a single small sized guild.

Then, adding in the 3 major combatant guilds, and they would have represented more than half of /Akihabara/'s population.

* * *

"You want to word the request in a 'Quest' type format? Why? Aren't we just dealing for investments? And how are we going to ask for ingredients as part of a quest?"

She nods, "But we don't want to give everything away just yet, Marielle-san. Not to mention, we're sourcing ingredients from your friend, Karashin-san, alone. If he agrees and manages to stay for the second phase, we can phrase the ingredients as a way to earn money."

Marielle bobs her head, agreeing to everything, trying to remember all the important things.

"I'll do the small talk, and you will handle everything else, right, Yume-chan?"

Reassuringly, she smiles, "I will. Just keep smiling, and everything will be fine."

At that moment, the door opens, and attention falls onto the blond that walks in.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting, it's nice to see you, Marielle-san."

"It has been quite a while, ne, Karashin! Ever since we got our own guilds, and we've been busy, there hasn't been time to properly catch up. You especially, with your 700 members!"

He grins good naturedly, mildly embarrassed, "Ah, there are still larger guilds…"

"But you are the third largest Crafting guild in /Akihabara/, yes?"

When faced by a figure with black hair, black eyes, and a black cloak, a large staff resting against her side, it's expected that Karashin would feel slightly intimidated.

"Ah…yes, that would be us."

There's a slight pause, as he overcomes his nervousness for the sake of the task at hand.

"Though, why did you call me here today? You had something to ask?"

His face is all business, and he catalogues every request of Marielle carefully.

"I'd like your help with ingredient stocks for our guild to use. We're looking to outsource these ingredients. Specifically, young deer meat, tomatoes, lettuce, flour, potatoes, haruharu fish and grouse meat."

She can tell, because just like Marielle's smile, his face is a mask.

_She's here for ingredients for Crescent Moon._

_How do I get all that business._

Things like that, he would be thinking.

"In addition, spices such as salt and pepper, boxes and packaging, we're hoping you will supply us such items."

Her cut in was unplanned, but she realises that Chief Nyanta was only thinking of his cooking end.

Karashin immediately asks for figures, how much, and money.

She smirks, tearing a piece of paper off her note pad, having prepared it before hand.

Placing it face down, she spins the turntable, and he receives the note.

His eyes glint, and she knows that he's been bought, but will continue to bargain.

"By the way, these ingredients will be for Crescent Moon, right? I heard your business is going well!"

Marielle smiles, replying in a chipper tone, playing her part, keeping tension low.

"Ah, thank you! Our chefs are pleased to know that everyone like their food that much!"

He maintains his friendly persona, sending out feelers, "Are you using a new recipe?"

But she smiles, laughing gently, drawing attention to her, preventing Marielle's smile from cracking, "Ah, no, our level 90 chefs are simply that good."

"I can give this serious consideration, but have you thought of a partnership with us at Shopping Street 8, in order to grow your business?"

The tiny smirk on her face widens, her look meant to portray slight incredulity.

"Not at all, we are keeping our options open you see, in case any deal were to fall through. Though, you will have to excuse us, Karashin-san, our other guests are coming, so you will have to decide quickly."

Marielle partially covers her face, hiding the smile that threatens to give everything away, "Sorry… I sneaked you in a bit earlier because I know you, but Yume-chan insisted that we be fair. So Michitaka-san and Roderic-san are going to arrive soon."

"We are looking to sell Crescent Moon, and I suppose, investment."

He is caught off guard, and thus, at a disadvantage.

"Ne, Yume-chan, can we let Karashin stay?"

From behind her spectacles, her eyes narrow, "Unless we have a stable source of ingredients, we cannot move onto the next step."

"W-woah, please wait a moment. What is the Crescent Moon Alliance thinking of in specifics?"

Marielle opens her mouth to answer, but she steps in faster, "Before that, we will have to settle our deal, Karashin-san."

Now wound up into a panic, he hastily throws a 'Yes' agreeing to it on behalf of his guild.

"Anything you need, in any bulk, at 35 000!"

She throws a smile at Marielle, who claps her hands together.

"Now we can let him stay for the next bit, right?"

A dip of the head suffices and Karashin slumps into his chair.

Like that, they all wait for the 2 remaining guests.

* * *

"Ah, what do we have here? 2 young beauties, and the young master of Shopping Street 8!"

Under normal circumstances, such a form of address would make her not only uncomfortable, but irk her immensely.

But she takes the compliment in stride, as an expression of their good will.

Marielle breaks the ice, introducing both herself as well as her, alongside bringing the two guild leaders up to date.

"Karashin has agreed to supply us with ingredients, and that was why he was here first."

"Then does that mean you are working with Shopping Street 8?"

"No, because then, there would be no reason for them to have called us. There's something else."

She smiles, watching them drum their fingers against the table.

Because Michitaka is not known for his subtlety, and Roderic is not known for his willingness to take risks.

"As you have all guessed, our point to this is not to run a successful business, it is something else. We have all 3 of you here because we do not intend on entering an exclusive partnership, but a shared one, with all of you."

She leaves this to dissolve, because she's dangling bait, an irresistible one.

"Crescent Moon is part of a major operation that we have embarked upon. It's just a small part of our main operation."

The quest format would come into play here, because she was twisting words, not lying, but not saying anything either.

"A major operation?"

She nods.

"A challenge if you so wish to call it as such. However, we lack the power to do it completely on our own."

"So you want our help for this?"

"I understand…it's a quest, isn't it? That's why you have Matagama no Yume of all people."

Roderick's assumption would be astute, because that is what she wants him to think.

"Then, what kind of support do you require from us, considering we're Crafting guilds, Yume-san?"

She acknowledges Karashin's question but diverts attention from it.

"Before I tell you what we want, I would like to tell you all how we organised ourselves."

Michitaka looks approving, "I should like to hear your strategy at least."

"The head of our major operation is Enchanter Shiroe-sama."

This invokes an instantaneous reaction, all of them stiffening, and Roderick smirking.

"So the Villain in Glasses is behind this. If you, of all people are with him, then it must be good."

And they've taken the bait, as expected.

"I will move on to what we require of you all then."

Intently, they listen, and that will make their reactions all the more amusing.

"Being blunt, we need money. As of now, 5 million gold."

The thoughts rolling through their heads, on how that's a lot of money, on how the it must be a new quest from the expansion pack, on the thought of the rewards from that quest.

Because when people want to believe something, for them, profit, they generally will.

She signs to Marielle, who then places a cup of pudding in front of each guest.

"This is a new recipe, made from roc eggs, Swashbuckler Nyanta-sama cooked these himself."

Another legend would lend even more weight, and considering rocs are level 85 monsters, it would mean a new recipe to them.

While they eat, the happiness will transfer into the dealing, and she snatches up the opportunity.

"Of course, we will not just take the money. Once our operation is complete, we will give you all details on the full plan. In the meantime, we have already prepared copies of all the cookbooks we are currently using, all written by scribes. Alongside this, all the methods we have learnt over the course of this challenge."

This deal as it is, is far too good for any of them to let go.

They stand to gain too much from this.

"Through sales and asset liquidation," _though the latter is questionable _, "We have managed to collect half a million gold. Of course, asking a single guild to provide us with the remaining 4.5 million would greatly alter the balance of power, not only in terms of money, but in power as well. Thus, we propose that each guild contribute 1.5 million each."

* * *

It takes little encouragement for them to jump ships, and at the end of the day, the Bishops are set, and the Queen has been bought.


	15. Chapter 15: Check and Checkmate

Chapter 15

Check and Checkmate

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Everything's ready, Shi-sama. Have you finished everything on your end?"

He nods, before smiling, "You should rest, Yume-chan. A lot of things will happen tomorrow."

I hum in assent, before going over the list again.

"D.D.D, Black Sword Knights, Silver Sword, Honesty, West Wind Brigade. They're all the fighting guilds. Then our 3 backing production guilds, and finally the smaller guilds. Will it work, Shi-sama? And when it comes to, the blackmail, will the guilds actually give it their best? Will they not just feel forced and do the minimum?"

Shi-sama continues scribbling instructions for Nao-sama, a complied list of Hamelin 'true' members.

He files away more and more papers, finalizing all the preparations for tomorrow's conference.

My rhetorical question hangs in the air, and he replies that something is still better than nothing.

"Also, I believe that no one wants to live in /Akihabara/ as it is. Someone, at least 1 of the 10 other guilds will want to change something, and that's a start."

"Tiny changes that will snowball and pick up momentum as it goes?"

Shi-sama sets his brush down on the side, and I oblige, summoning forth a stream of water to rinse off the magically binding ink.

Water out of a tap wouldn't do, because a Scribe's ink had as much power as his blood.

"Something like that. Though, we'll have to see what happens once it reaches the foot of the hill."

I smile at this, though it's rueful.

_But if everything falls apart, what then?_

"Crusty-sama cancelled his next raid because of this, so we'll have to work hard to disappoint."

Stretching, he rolls his shoulders, yawning widely, "It's pressurising and nerve-wracking. To have to battle on two different fronts, and spreading what little forces we have so thin. It's a risky gamble but that's all I have."

He stands, tidying his desk, before pushing his chair in.

"And it's a risky gamble everyone else has placed their faith in. So, Shi-sama rest well yourself, because we're all counting on you."

_Because when it comes to, he is our Strategist and figurehead._

"That is even less reassuring, Yume. What if everything goes wrong?"

I have my own misgivings, but our figurehead must not.

"Shi-sama, if you don't believe, how will anyone else? You worry too much. I will build a bridge for us to cross whatever river we come to. For now, for tonight, sleep."

He grimaces slightly.

"You're right. If I don't, then everyone else will not be able to believe in /Akihabara/."

I let him muse, watching as he stares out the window at the moon, watch as he yawns and tries to keep awake.

Nyanta-sama brings up tea, and it proves to be the tiny nudge Shi-sama needed.

He nods off to sleep without having touched said tea.

"Nya, he must have been exhausted," accompanied by a fond cat smile, and Nyanta-sama goes back to sipping his own tea.

Politely, I drink the infusion, trying to ignore the overwhelming scent of chamomile.

Certainly, it works, because my shoulders loosen and my staff becomes a hundred times heavier.

But despite that, I have never managed to get over my distaste for the grass-like, headache inducing smell.

* * *

The saucers and cups clatter together as we walk quietly towards the Crescent Moon kitchen.

It's to my surprise when Nyanta-sama turns on the tap and washes the cups on his own.

"You can stand water, Nyanta-sama?"

My puzzled voice clearly catches him off guard, because he shuts off the water before looking at me, "Eh?"

I repeat my question and he laughs.

"Well, nya, while no cat likes water, a chef who cannot clean up after himself is a poor one. I make do, nya."

He smiles at me, before bidding me good night.

Thus, by the time I return to the study, it's already 4, and Shi-sama is sleeping soundly.

Levitating him carefully, exercising particular caution that my solid winds don't wreck any walls, I walk towards his and Nao-sama's shared room.

The Crescent Moon Alliance has only pair of extra rooms, and they ended up sharing.

Sleeping arrangements were made such that Marielle-san would share with Henrietta-san, so that Nyanta-sama and I would not be made to share.

I declined this arrangement, opting to simply put up a barrier in the middle of the room.

Opaque, but permeable.

In such a sense, it was simply an illusion.

Speaking frankly, I didn't feel safe.

That was alright though, because no one had found out yet.

* * *

"Is everyone clear on their jobs?"

Shi-sama looks every bit as frazzled as he could possibly be.

It is true that he overslept, but it is also true that we all let him sleep in.

"Eh, Shiro, chill a bit. Everything's fine."

Nao-sama is already armoured, if only to soothe Shi-sama's worries.

"Shiroe-chi, growing boys need ample rest. And food."

Nyanta-sama and Serara-chan ply everyone with food and drinks, attempting to calm everyone down.

Everyone is vibrating with an almost nervous energy.

"Once more, I'll go over them. Nyanta-hancho, you and Serara-san will be at the Hamelin door. Chief, every 'true' member should have been blacklisted already by Naotsugu, but in case, you have rights as well. Serara-san, please be ready with either your heal spells or shield spells. Shoryu-san, Hien-san, if it comes to, you have permission to enter the Hamelin guild rooms."

"Henrietta-san, Marielle, please help the fresh escapees exit the guild, and help them link up with new guilds, as of now, only Tohya, Minori and a bard named Isuzu will join Log Horizon."

"Naotsugu, guard the /Cathedral/. Everything that isn't fighting goes."

"Yume, you'll be with me for the conference. As per the agreement, you will stay by the door. Refrain from acting unnecessarily, but I will let you be the judge of that."

We all nod, having heard this more than a couple times.

The alarm clock rings, and we move into position.

* * *

I recline against the wall, only watching the proceedings.

As agreed, I would only act if required.

Shi-sama takes a deep breath before standing, his chair disappearing.

"Thank you all for taking the time to come today. I am Log Horizon's Shiroe."

"You can keep the introductions short, Shiroe of the Tea Party."

I resist the urge I sigh, because Isaac-sama is definitely still sore over the rejected invitation.

He bows slightly, thanking Isaac-sama, throwing a few words out to soothe his ego.

"Well?"

William-san's clearly uninterested voice cuts through their banter, patience wearing thin.

"Why are we here, exactly?"

The Silver Swords have always been battle oriented, so I'm surprised he came.

"I have gathered us all here today for input and aid, concerning /Akihabara/'s present state. As you know, since the Apocalypse, we've been trapped in this world. And there is no way for us to know if we will ever return. Given such circumstances, I'd like to keep the situation in /Akihabara/ from getting any worse."

William-san folds his arms, "That's a lot to ask."

His terminology can be noted, and that he did not say that it was impossible.

Still, his callous disregard for the city, it shows.

Even with his participation, there would be little benefit.

There's little use in someone who cares little for the goal.

"Are you thinking of something similar to the failed attempt to form alliances among the smaller guilds?"

Crusty-sama, I am willing to bet, attended this because of Shi-sama.

He has few likes outside of beserking in battle, but one of those, is character study.

"Somewhat. It is similar, but I was told that that plan, as you put it, failed."

"That plan had many problems."

Next to Marielle-san, to her right are the smaller guilds, and as chance would have it, the people who attended the failed alliance meeting.

But the speaker is Radio Market's Akaneya-san.

"It was the smaller guilds attempt to unite as one, to compete with the larger ones."

Grandeur's Woodstock-san picks up from there, "In other words, everyone was thinking only of their own interests and thus, no agreement could be met."

"Then, Shiroe-san, are you trying to pick up from where the guilds failed? Gather the major powers of /Akihabara/ to prevent a conflict of interest?"

_Eins, of Honesty._

Tactful and diplomatic, I've often wondered how honest he, as the perpetual mild mannered kind of person he is, can be.

Brutal honesty is unfavourable, but their guild creed is as such.

They have been PKKing at the doors of /Akihabara/, so they are likely to join.

William-san snorts, head resting on his hand, propped up against the table.

His height makes such a position look awkward.

"That won't happen."

I smile.

_The impossibility clause._

_Shi-sama will have to correct them._

"That is not the intent. My only goal is to improve /Akihabara/ I frankly wouldn't care about anything else. However, if anything you do is detrimental to /Akihabara/, then I will have a problem with it."

He smiles pleasantly, but he's racking up the intimidation factor.

_Villain in Glasses._

"Then I will be on my way."

William-san stands, but his chair doesn't disappear.

"We are a combat guild, /Akihabara/ is just a place for us to sell our items. We have no vested interest in the city itself. In other words, the condition of the city means nothing to us. Likewise, you won't have to worry about us harming /Akihabara/."

Even as he walks off, approaching a door, his chair doesn't dissipate into particles of (World Energy).

"Let those who care about the city solve its problems, I don't think there's anything wrong with it."

_And that's why his chair remains._

"But I do think, that it's a waste of time."

The elves that accompanied him push open the door, and they walk out.

"Regardless, we aren't interested, so do it without us."

Everyone watches as the door clicks shut, and Shi-sama recovers.

However, if you looked closely, you would see lines of tension forming.

"I will continue. I've gathered us all here to help create a council to discuss and solve /Akihabara/'s problems. A Round Table Alliance. Our immediate goal is to improve /Akihabara/'s atmosphere and safety. In the long term, I'd like for us to be able to address all kinds of problems."

As the words settle in, Crusty-sama requests an explanation of the choice of members.

A small frown mars Shi-sama's face.

_Was it not obvious enough?_

"Firstly, Black Sword Knights, Honesty, D.D.D, West Wind Brigade and the no longer present Silver Sword. These 5 were chosen as the largest or most notable combat guilds in /Akihabara/. Marine Agency, Roderick Merchant Guild and Shopping Street 8 were chosen to represent the crafting guilds. The Crescent Moon Alliance, Grandeur and Radio Market were chosen to represent the minority, small guilds and players without a guild."

"Indeed, close to 6000 players are represented here."

"Meaning the remaining 9000 either have no guild, or belong to a smaller one. But what of you?"

Shi-sama is unfazed by this, and Crusty-sama looks almost disappointed.

"I am here as the representative of Log Horizon, as the meeting organiser and creator of the proposal."

"In other words, you put this together and created this, so that you would have a right to be here."

His neutral tone belies the snipe behind his words.

"That is correct."

Isaac-sama gestures at the entire table.

"Even if you create this council that you're talking about, how are we going to keep the peace? No, in fact, what do you mean, exactly, by the city being unsafe?"

I feel my eyes narrow, because Isaac-sama knows all too well.

"All of you are aware that certain guilds are locking up new players under the guise of protection, yes?"

His face curls into a snarl, "You're talking about the [EXP Pots], aren't you."

It's a statement, not question, because the Black Sword Knights alone purchase more than 50 a week.

"But, that's not illegal."

Shi-sama interrupts quietly, having coughed once.

_A cough, assent._

"Currently, in this world, there are no laws."

"Of course there are. There are no combat zones."

"That is simply a defensive system attacking players who fight in no combat zones. It's not a law, but a natural phenomenon like any other."

Marielle-san interjects to support Shi-sama, "That's right. Law and rules are what people create and others recognise."

There are nods of agreement, and the meeting is finally picking up pace.

"A few days ago, I, along with Guardian Naotsugu and Sorcereress Yume, went to /Susukino/."

"/Susukino/?"

"Yes. A guild there was trying to control the city, threatening NPCs and other players. By your previous logic, Isaac-san, that too, is not illegal, because the system doesn't attack them."

Isaac-sama looks merely bored, because he's never been one for philosophical diatribe.

"But is that really alright? Is that all the law is? This is a lawless world, but surely, some form of rules must exist to bind us, right?"

_Everyone is wavering, but Shi-sama has yet to play his Queen._

"And what will you do if there is a group that appears that refuses to recognise this Round Table? A group that goes against anything we decide?"

I would thank Crusty-sama for pushing Shi-sama's hand, because his reply is succinct, "Fight them. We will fight them."

"How?"

"Banish them from /Akihabara/. And if necessary, we would force them to disband."

"But in this world you can't kill anyone."

Isaac-sama leans back in his chair, armour rattling, "Either way, you won't be able to do it without combat guilds like us. So if the major guilds here," he taps the table to prove his point, "Say if they don't care about the alliance, or about your laws…then it's war."

Eins-san stands immediately after, pleasant smile still on his face, "If the major guilds were to go out of control, there'd be no way to stop them."

He sits back down, stating that he finds this unrealistic.

"I feel that this is worth forming, and thus, I will."

Crusty-sama has his hands folded together in thought, "But that would be merely for show, without any real-"

He is cut off abruptly, and everything finally begins.

"Today, approximately 4 hours ago, I purchased a building zone. The name of this zone, is the /Guild Building/."

Shi-sama smiles, and everything digests this in shock.

"Naturally, I have control over the zone settings, including who may enter and leave the zone. In other words, anyone I put on the blacklist, will not be able to access the /Guild Building/ at all."

* * *

"But that's black mail."

I would laugh at the irony.

"Keeping us from our banks…"

"I simply answered his question, anyone who opposes the Round Table will be barred access. As for blackmail, 'Then it's war.' Is that not blackmail too?"

All the crafting guilds are in, they have no choice.

But the guilds, and players, and everyone else who need not make withdrawals, those who simply don't care. Those are incontrollable under Shi-sama's scheme.

Those who have separate /Guild Areas/, those who do not need the /Guild Building/.

Those are the ones thinking deeply now.

The ones talking, questioning are those panicking.

"But purchasing the /Guild Building/ should have required an astronomical amount of funds, where did you get the money?"

"5 million gold."

I smirk, because Michitaka-san, Roderick-san and Karashin-san have caught on.

"We gave it to Matagama no Yume."

"Then the quest that Shiroe-san was leading…"

He smiles.

"It wasn't a quest, it was to create this council."

Those three sigh, because they've been defeated on this front.

But Crusty-sama, he, has never been one to back down, and he's forever trying to push further and further, incite reactions and test people.

"And what, if I said that I didn't need access to the bank? That my guilds funds are entirely in our guild hall's treasury room?"

I know where he's going with this, but Shi-sama may not.

"If I bar access to the /Guild Building/ you won't be able to enter."

Isaac-sama catches on.

"That's where you're wrong. We combat guilds have the same system. We have an outside base, and a treasury room. One that doesn't require us to go through the Guild Building."

Shi-sama blinks, "And what of it?"

It's his turn to smirk, and actually, it's mine too.

"What if I am willing to start a war? What if I, gather all the people here, to get rid of you, Tea Party Shiroe? What will you do? We and D.D.D, we have huge bases, bases with outside doors. Enough money from raids to support as many people as required. More than enough to get rid of you."

To others, Shi-sama is keeping his cool, but he is running through all the options he has.

I was right, you see, he didn't know of the backdoors.

_This counts as justifiable, right?_

"That won't be happening, Isaac-sama."

Leaving my position at the door, I walk out, provoking a response from all others behind their guild masters.

Instead of standing next to Shi-sama, because that would be as if I were getting ready for confrontation, I walk towards William-san's vacated seat.

I don't sit, of course, but the division between me and Shi-sama is needed.

"D.D.D's guild base, the back door, is the large mansion with magically enhanced rooms in the east. The Black Sword Knights are based in the abandoned mine in the west. Your back doors, Shi-sama was well aware of."

Their attention flickers to him for a moment, and I nod my head.

_Trust me._

He nods back, and I smile.

"Isaac-sama, when I came to spar with you, your guild member behind me walked too slowly, and I took down your barrier. Afterwards, you asked me to fix it, and I casted [All Encompassing Mana Sphere]. Crusty-sama, when I came to deliver the invitation, no one recognised me. They were all low levelled, and I disabled all of them. I undid Kushi Yatama's seals, and walked in. You came out after you felt the barrier fall. You agreed to attend, cancelling your raid on account that I throw up a new barrier. I did the same."

Crusty-sama frowns, "So you did. I was quite upset that you could bring down my Drei Klauen's seals."

"Get to the point, Yume."

I smile.

"I didn't base the barrier off the world's energy. Nor did I tap on any of yours. Of us, the higher levels, everyone knows I have close to the least HP. But I have a lot of MP. That shield that surrounds your /Guild Areas/, it's mine. Currently it allows only your guild members to enter, but that construct is saturated with my mana. All I'm saying, is that if I intend for it to be so, that shield will become impenetrable."

"What if we take it down?"

_As expected. _

_He's not one to back down._

"You two are not Magic types, so you may not be that sure of the inner workings of the skills of us Magic-users. It will come off as arrogance, and perhaps it is. But I am level 94. To bring down a barrier of 1 level higher than you, you require 10 magic-users attacking a single point. With every level, the number of players needed doubles. For level 90s, you would need 80 magic users. Factor in how most spells are wide area hits, how would you go about taking down my barrier?"

_And I will use their divisions._

"Isaac-sama, you have skilled people, but not enough. Crusty-sama, you have many people, but they lack said skill. If one of you help the other, who is to say that the other will help you back? Everyone knows you are rivals, and to keep the other at a disadvantage is natural. The conclusion is this. The barrier can only be broken one way."

An almost blood thirsty smile spreads across his face, "Kill you."

"That's right. But we Adventurers cannot die. And we revive instantaneously in the /Cathedral/. How does a tenth of a second sound to you?"

Isaac-sama is unreadable, but Crusty-sama appears to be calming down.

* * *

Shi-sama reassumes speaking position, and I return to the door, reclining in the shade.

"Do you all really think that we Adventurers are alright as we are? Alright wasting away? Because I don't think so. I have only two goals. The first is to restore life to everyone in this town, and in the long term, this world. The other, is to create laws that will, even if no one else, bind the people of this town."

_My part is over, as are Nao-sama's and Nyanta-sama's._

_We're all waiting for you, Shi-sama._


	16. Chapter 16: On Peace

Chapter 16

On Peace

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

"If you're that insistent, why don't you tell us specifically what Log Horizon has in mind?"

His fist is clenched, hand smashed against the table.

But the anger is all for show.

He is much too prideful to admit that Yume pulled a one over him.

_I didn't plan for it._

"My proposal to restore life to the people here and to protect them, is as I've explained. As for specifics, we'll begin by bringing life back to the area. Marielle?"

I nod at her, and she nods back.

Taking a deep breath, she addresses everyone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Henrietta-san in (Conversation Mode), keeping an ear out though, for Marielle.

"As I believe most you are aware, we've been running a restaurant called Crescent Moon. The secret behind it, the secret of how we make food with actual flavour, I will now reveal it to you. The trick is to take actual ingredients, and cook them as you would in the real world. So far, everyone who has succeeded has a subclass of 'Chef'. In theory, sooner or later, anyone who puts effort into it will be able to cook basic meals. Just like in the real world."

She sits back down, quietly exhaling.

"So instead of using the command menu, you do it yourself?"

Woodstock-san seems to mull it over, at Marielle's nod, trying to make sense of everything.

"I believe this has several implications, not just with regards to cooking."

Attention shifts back to me, and I address the table.

"Without this discovery, I would never have thought of gathering all of us here. Also…Michitaka-san?"

Having caught him just before he drifted off, he folds his arms, before clearing his throat.

"Ah right. In conjunction with the Roderick Merchant Guild, and Shopping Street 8, we've successfully re-created a steam engine."

Roderick-san shifts his wire rimmed glasses upwards, "Technically, it's a prototype."

Karashin-san is more than happy to pick up from there.

He's smiling, and that means the objective has been succeeded.

"It's got many flaws, but it's proof of the concept."

I smile at his genuine enthusiasm, feeling fairly good about this in its entirety, "It's amazing that you all managed to make that under 12 hours."

Only then, does Isaac-san, increasingly confused cut in.

Sounding almost like an awkward student with his hand up in class, his armoured fingers scratch at his head.

"Wait… so… what does it all mean?"

_At least the false anger is gone._

_Sheesh he has some mood swings doesn't he?_

_Just yesterday I thought he would refuse out of spite, and 20 minutes ago he was ready to kill Yume to bring down the barrier._

Keeping most inflection out of my voice, I avoid facing him directly, but angle my body towards him.

"The concept is that of doing it yourself. Not just restricted to cooking, but free to be used. While it was a game, there was no such thing as a steam engine. However, a few players with sufficient crafting skill managed to make one from scratch."

Perhaps he picks up on the Black Sword Guildmaster's slight confusion, maybe it's a personal musing, but whichever it is, it serves only to confuse Isaac-san more. "The concept of innovation. Because of this discovery, there will be a huge rush to invent, or re-invent, as you please."

"And that means there will be a great demand for new items, luxuries, services. This will kick start the economy."

Karashin-san nods at this statement, "Why? Because you'll need to earn money to afford it."

The 3 of them share nods, and their agreement is undeniable.

"In light of this, we, the 3 crafting guilds support the creation of the Round Table Conference."

_3 guilds in._

It's still too early to be happy, but I would not lie and say I was not happy.

"Part of the reason why the town feels so dead is simple despair, but another problem would be that there's nothing to do. Surviving in this world costs too little money. With new, desirable products, people will earn money, spend it, and then go earn some more."

There are nods around the table, but they are still staunchly trying to appear not sold.

"With the need for money and crafting materials, hunting will become necessary. This will give combat guilds more work, as bodyguards."

Isaac-san still looks fairly uninterested, though the Black Sword Knights would be suited for such a job.

"The next problem is safety."

This is a fairly touchy topic, so I plan to steer clear of potential mines.

"The laws don't have to be that strict. If you consider fights over territory and hunting grounds to be simply another form of competition, there isn't any need to ban them outright."

_It's a mildly, flimsily worded enforcement._

"That's right."

So before his assent launches off into a speech on power, I cut him off.

"However. Certain things that go too far will need banning. PKing for example. Why don't be forbid PKing in the lower level zones around /Akihabara/?"

Eins-san's brows furrow, before he states placidly, tone almost questioning, "Surely there should be no use attack players under level 50..?"

But Honesty has been PKKing, so he is well aware of the situation we face.

"Our next issue is one of human rights. Because death is no longer absolute, I believe kidnapping and imprisonment, are far more serious crimes than they were in our previous world. Leaving and joining a guild should be up to individual choice."

"That's right."

Admittedly hesitant, I voice my final suggestion, because they will struggle to understand why.

"I would like to suggest that these rights be applied not just to us, Adventurers, but also to the People of the Land."

There is a moment of pause, but no opposition.

"This isn't the Elder Tale we knew. In being precise, this is no longer a game. The cooking and inventions prove it."

"That's true but…"

Roderick-san trails off, so I continue.

"Certainly, it looks like the Elder Tale we know, but this is a world, our world, not a game. We have to keep that in mind at all times. The People of the Land are this world's original inhabitants. We are the outsiders, in the vast minority."

"They aren't just NPCs?"

I nod at Woodstock-san's apt inference.

"Correct. Each one of them, they have their own names, personalities, concerns, dreams…"

"That's idiocy."

I don't frown at the crude wording, only asking Isaac-san if he'd ever talked to one.

"Why would I?"

_Such a callous, cruel disregard._

"May I say something?"

Marielle stands, eyes narrowed, defensive.

"It's not just Adventurers who come to Crescent Moon. Many People of the Land do as well. They too desire good food. They work in the market, in the Guild Hall, walk in the same streets as us. Just like how we have Were-cats, Half-Alvs, Humans and many races among us Adventurers, the People of the Land, they're alive too. Unlike us, they have only one life, just like we used to. In such a sense, are we not unnatural creatures who roam their lands? Must we terrorise them so? Have you discarded your own humanity?"

It's somewhat quaint that Marielle is directly opposite Isaac-san, because her words make an impact.

I gesture for her to sit back down, and she plops back into her chair, still red in the face and scowling at the Black Sword Knight.

"Fact is, we can't live without them, but they would be perfectly fine without us. They have the City Guards, and the Knights of Izumo to protect them. They don't need us at all. Because of this, if we don't govern ourselves before long, relationships with them will be damaged beyond repair."

Carefully, I watch for their reactions as they absorb the information given to them.

"Then Shiroe-kun, what you're trying to imply is that there's a possibility of war with the People of the Land?"

"I believe that would be a question for the Round Table."

* * *

With the conference established, and laws put into place, /Akihabara/ steadily lightens.

A low tax rate, and the revelation of the cooking secret gives people things to do.

The stage is taken by Crusty-san, Eins-san and Roderick-san, helming the laws, taxation and research operations.

I only watch from the side, watch as my plan comes to fruition.

I'm content.

Hamelin's disbanded, and all their former members are searching for guilds.

But things are beginning to stir.

"Ne, Shiro, where do you want me to put these?"

Naotsugu snaps me out of my reverie, and I take the pile of books from him, shelving them.

As everything slowly settled, we moved out of the Crescent Moon Alliance Guild Hall into our own building.

That said, Marielle and the rest were moving out today as well.

They took in most of the Hamelin escapees.

"Did you hear? Some of the landers have come from other cities, having heard of our cooking."

"From Eastal?"

I look out through the window.

"Mm, yeah."

Seemingly innocuous, the male lander standing near our door step.

A gold ring, set with a red gem.

Over the week, more and more have appeared, but I've never seen the same one twice.

"At the conference, I said war was up to the Round Table to decide. But perhaps, the Landers may push our hand."

Naotsugu frowns, even as we walk out of the room.

"Surely not, they know we can't die. Only they stand to lose a lot."

"Not at all, they know how important they are to us. We mustn't risk it."

* * *

"Shiro-bo! Nice place you found. Here's your moving gift."

Marielle sets a couple packets on the convenient table beside us.

"Takoyaki, okonomiyaki, and fresh crepes! Eat them soon, before they go cold ne?"

Naotsugu, under normal circumstances would be pigging out.

But under such circumstances, it's safe to say he's shocked.

"Wow even the dessert's fried."

And Marielle looks ever so pleased with herself.

"You, Shiro-bo, have to eat lots, so you can grow up big and strong, just like Naotsugu."

_I resent that statement, Naotsugu isn't that much taller than me._

Just then, she starts rapping on Naotsugu's armour, hung up by the side.

"Mou Naotsugu, did you grow even bigger?"

"Eh Marielle-san…that's just my armour."

She slides off the metal structure, looking upwards from the ground, before sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Henrietta-san only shakes her head, before stepping forward.

Her glasses glint almost evilly, her smile a tad too dark.

"Shiroe-sama, here are the rough prices the crafting and merchant guilds have complied. I'm still in the process of calculating and transferring prices from our former world. The economy will be up soon. Please look through this."

That said, she gestures at the sizable stack of files next to the food.

_Oh dear. And the work begins._

Thankfully, the door opens, distracting me from the work that still requires my attention.

"Why Souji-chi, Nazuna-chi, you've come too, nya?"

After brief introductions, Nazuna passes Chief a barrel of {Cherry Sake}.

Soujirou hangs about, touring our new guild house.

Nazuna and Chief Nyanta are about, discussing whatever were-cats discuss together.

"Ne, Shiro-senpai, did Michitaka-san forget to add windows when he refurbished the building?"

His puzzled voice floats down from upstairs, and I laugh at the possibility of Michitaka-san forgetting something as important as that.

"Not at all. We have Isaac-san to thank for it. He had his Summoners use [Summoning: Undine] in our guild hall. Yume barely had enough time to shield the books."

"Eh? How mean of him! He must be pretty sore over last week, isn't he?"

Casting a look around the room, I shake my head, not that Soujirou would see it.

"Nah, I think he was trying to help clean in his usual gruff way."

He walks down the steps, dragging a finger along the banister.

"Not a speck of dust! They really did a thorough job!"

Soujirou takes a moment to grin at me, before his face creases lightly.

"Where's Yume-chan though?"

"She left with Isaac-san. They're on fairly rocky ground…they've got some things to hash out."

_It's my fault though._

_If I hadn't overlooked that kind of possibility, she wouldn't have needed to cover for me._

_If she hadn't, then she wouldn't have endangered her friendship._

_Should I call it that?_

_Shall I stop thinking about it?_

_Should I?_

"Senpai?"

_No, no, no._

_We're working together._

_But why didn't she tell me?_

"Shiro-senpai?"

_Did she not trust me?_

_And why did she give me the credit?_

_Why not tell the truth?_

_Or just lie by omission._

"Oi Shiro, Nyanta-hancho is cooking curry for dinner!"

The mention of curry wipes away all other thoughts.

Nothing beats the Chief's curry.

It's good, really good.

"Nya, Shiroe-chi, is Yume-kun coming back for dinner?"

I can only shrug, because I simply don't know.

Then, the doorbell rings.

The door opens before anyone reaches it, meaning the person has been given access.

"Shi-sama. I found these two lingering outside, hesitant to press the doorbell. Tohya-kun, Minori-chan."

I smile gently at the two younger players, both put on the spot, under the scrutiny of all of us.

"Welcome to Log Horizon. Your first mission, is to eat curry with the leaders for dinner. Sounds good?"

They nod vigorously, and Naotsugu brings them around the building.

Soujirou and Nazuna bid their farewells, just as Yume slips off to the kitchen alongside Nyanta-hancho.

This isn't the first time Yume has returned silent, but by now I know not to push.

She's that kind of person.

_She doesn't want to open._


	17. Chapter 17: On War

Sorry for the long wait, hope I portrayed Crusty well! With reference to the tiny author message to the anon a couple chapters back, the last bit is targeted at readers fond of reading deeply into plot lines.

* * *

Chapter 17

On War

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

"I am a messenger of Serjiad Corwen, High Lord of Eastal's League of Freedom Cities. I request an audience with the Round Table's Leader."

The People of the Land are kneeling and bowing.

Considering the recent proclamation, it would be just to assume that the messenger was real.

In Log Horizon, Japan is called /Yamato/. It's divided into 5 main territories. The League of Freedom Cities of Eastal is an alliance of Lords who rule Eastern Japan.

The messenger meant 2 main things.

1, that Eastal was now aware of the Adventurers forming the Round Table, and 2, that it was interested in either an alliance, or at very least, treaty.

The Round Table placed me forward as the leader, mainly because I have the regal kind of presence.

Extending an invitation to the gathering of Lords the next month is the equivalent of extending their hand.

_There would be no way to turn down the invitation politely._

Such would imply disinterest and disrespect to the allied Lords, and more than likely, war.

The fact that the 1 month bracket meant an inevitable clash with the Summer Training Camp for weaker players under Level 40 simply could not be helped.

The Round Table's next discussion would be on the appointment of representatives.

"They've said they're prepared to grant even titles of nobility. That too, was expected. As everyone has agreed to participate in the Dinner and Dance, we will send a party of less than 10. This is so that we do not appear hostile."

Looks go around the table, simply because we have to choose who goes.

Misa will go with me, and we need a Crafting Guild representative.

Marielle-san is in charge of the Summer Training Camp, and Henrietta-san is likely to go with her.

"Who will go, though?"

The younger Guild Master of the West Wind Brigade breaks the silence.

His affinity with females could prove to be useful, but could also cause tension.

"I will be going, of course."

It goes without speaking.

"I would like a Crafting Guild representative."

The 3 heads move onto Rock-Paper-Scissors, because really, no one wants to stop working on the steam powered engine, the 'Ocypete'.

Michitaka-san is suckered into it.

Personally, my preference was Karashin-san, Michitaka-san is a tad too volatile.

_But simply so, Karashin-san would not have lost the match, he's much too quick fingered for that._

Someone else with presence would be unwelcome, because I'm meant to attract attention, allowing the others to move unnoticed.

"Lastly, I would like someone good with strategy."

_Hint, hint…nudge…_

"Someone who can think on the fly and process information quickly."

_Stare…._

Well, it's obvious, and Shiroe folds.

* * *

"Are we settled then?"

Nods now go around.

3 main players, I, Michitaka-san and Shiroe-kun.

I send the reply back by the lone messenger who stayed.

Dipping my head at Misa, I gesture for her to tail the messenger.

If she is discovered, the possible fallout is huge.

But the amount of information we could gain from this is too large to just give up on.

Out of the corner out my eye, I watch Matagama no Yume make a move.

Perhaps I frown at this, and Shiroe follows my line of sight, perhaps not.

But either way, he opens a (Communication Link).

It's a pity I can't lip read, but from his expression, and the vaguely disapproving glance he shoots me, Lady Yume must have left to watch over Misa.

Something loosens in my chest, because I expect that now, nothing will go wrong.

* * *

Of course, I'm proved so very wrong when Misa revives in the /Cathedral/.

When the news is brought to me, I rush towards the /Cathedral/ intent on finding out what I have to fix.

However, Misa doesn't remember much.

Not how she was killed, not by whom, only that she remembers a lot of trees.

I open a (Communication Link) to Shiroe, but his link is engaged.

Moments later, he, too, is at the /Cathedral/.

Beside me, half hidden, I can sense Misa wallowing in her ineptitude.

"It's alright, Takayama-san."

Shiroe-kun states this factually, almost kindly.

Misa's head is bowed, not crying, but running through scenarios, trying to rationalise what happened.

"Considering how you were killed, it's understandable. However, your reaction was most admirable, and may well have aided our tentative alliance with Eastal."

Her gaze is questioning, and I ask Shiroe to explain.

He looks almost quizzically from Misa to me.

"You don't…remember?"

She slowly shakes her head.

"The EXP penalty! Takayama-san, can you check to see how much EXP you've lost?"

EXP, meaning experience, meaning…our memories?

It makes sense, because over the countless raids I've gone on since the Apocalypse, I've died countless times.

Maybe I have forgotten small things, of life before this became real.

"Like the cat I'm sure I had… I can't remember its name."

Meanwhile, Misa has confirmed Shiroe's suspicions.

_This is bad._

"The release of something like this could cause panic."

_But if we don't…_

"This is not the time. We can't afford to lose our united front so close to a treaty. Either way, Yume has presented herself as a participant of the coming conference of Lords, and as part of the protection detail of the messenger. She will act as our contact point, and mingle with the Landers first."

* * *

However, Shiroe-kun chooses to release the information to the members of the Round Table.

It's a question of trust, both one given, and one that could be broken.

Is it trust in the members' ability to keep a cool head?

Or belief that they trust him?

Or maybe, trust in his ability to read people.

Maybe all three?

Shiroe requests, and Karashin-san utilizes his Overskill.

"I will now open a (Multi-Communication Link) to Yume and everyone else. Please accept."

The initiation of the link itself is not a simple affair, simply because Karashin is managing all of them on his own.

While his Overskill is not a battle based one, it could prove to be useful for information relays in mass scale raids.

"Link confirmation, this is Karashin of Shopping Street 8, connecting to Yume of Log Horizon."

The reply comes across as static, and the feedback is bad for the first minute or so.

Karashin asks her to move to a place with less background noise, and I presume she does so.

When the crackling sound stops resounding in our heads, I venture to speak.

"Lady Yume, this is Crusty speaking. The Round Table is in attendance, please transmit any vital information."

It would be noted that she ignored me entirely.

"This is Yume speaking. How is Takayama-san of D.D.D? I have been told that dying causes a loss of memories."

Only after we assure her that Misa is fine, does she begin her brief.

"The person who killed Misa was a Person of the Land. A Level 75 Swashbuckler of the Fencer build. He was meant to assassinate the messenger and cause war between Eastal and us. Suspected to be of the /Holy Empire Westlande/, however, I can no longer confirm it."

Behind his glasses, Shiroe's eyes widen.

"Yume, explain."

There is little trace of apology that comes across the link.

"The attacker was neutralised. [False Darkness], followed by a [Ice] spike through the chest. There will now be no chance of war between Eastal and us. The messenger has volunteered to personally vouch for us. I only realised he was a Lander after he died. He was cremated on the spot. The messenger had no objections. He even spat on the corpse, and it was him who called the male 'Westlande Trash'."

There's a moment of shocked silence before Isaac-san speaks.

"I'm beginning to re-evaluate how dangerous their politics really is. Though I suppose, it's too late to decline their invitation now."

His tone is dry, but lacks humour.

"Positive. Withdrawal at this point is unacceptable. In order to smoothen the treaty, I will mingle and give you all as much base information as possible. After making contact with the group who will represent the Round Table, I will take my leave for /Choushi/ to assist in training the weaker players."

All things considered, it would be the right thing to do.

For Yume to be removed after we come onto the scene.

* * *

There are various things that Yume tells the Round Table about, and everyone is interested in different aspects.

In terms of Crafting, the Landers are almost on par with us, simply lacking the 'worldly' experience we have, but ingenious in other ways.

In terms of strength and magic, any Lander is capable of a specific type, seemingly determined by choice, then habit. The main difference between us would be that Landers bled, and would die, permanently.

In Economic terms, they were far better off than us, because theirs was already stable.

The main rival of Eastal is the Holy Empire of Westlande, and this rivalry extends not only in terms of military but in economic and politics as well.

"I would venture to say that they are enemies. Serious enemies willing to go to war."

"Then that will drag us in, won't it, Yume?"

Everyone is frowning hard by this point, because the implications are clear to us.

"Apt inference, Shi-sama."

It hangs in the air, and even Isaac and I, as battle guild leaders, mass scale war is not…

It's neither tasteful nor enjoyable.

"The Adventurer city linked with them is /Minami/, isn't it?"

There's something heavy, almost tired, in Shiroe-kun's tone.

"According to Lord Corwen whom I have had the pleasure of speaking to, /Nakasu/ can be considered to be with /Minami/. They're both with the lands of the Holy Empire. By that, I assume that the /Ninetales' Dominion/ has merged as well. There's been little information in and out of those territories, so I assume that a takeover has happened, contrary to the announced merge. We are both in the midst of trying to gain more information from our sources."

Eins-san picks up on the sigh that Shiroe gives off.

"There's something you know about this, isn't there, Shiroe-san?"

He rubs his temple for a moment, nodding.

"It's probably Plant Hwyaden."

Dredging through the recesses of my mind, I recall that it's run by a member of the Fox Tail race.

One of the larger (largest?) guilds of Minami.

"Nureha, the Vixen Courtesan. She and Indicus. They either coerced, absorbed or supressed the other guilds. Same with the cities."

Across the (Communication Link), Yume is silent for a moment.

"I will transmit such information to Lord Corwen. I believe the Vixen Courtesan is an Enchanter focussing on disabling and confusion techniques? Indicus… is likely to be controlling things behind the scenes, if she's involved. She's always stuck to conventional ranged attacks and her throwing knives. When you contact me tomorrow, I will hopefully be able to tell you about the state of Noble affairs."

She cuts the link there, and Karashin slumps into his seat.

The atmosphere is sombre, even Marielle-san, so hyped about her beach vacation, is quiet.

I rub my temples lightly, trying to formulate a coherent response.

"Shall we refer to other issues until tomorrow?"

There are a smattering of mumbles before the topic is redirected to the Summer Training Camp.

The chatter is a lull of voices, and I let myself drift off in thought, running through scenarios of what could possibly happen on the day of the Meeting of Lords.

* * *

_Perhaps she should feel guilt._

_At lying that is…but it is an issue of trust, you see…_

_This sort of internal war would destroy her, and she won't chance it._

_[Manipulate] doesn't refer only to the elements, but no one else knows that._

_She's fine keeping it that way._

* * *

Hoping to hear any conspiracy theories, meanwhile, I'm gonna go finish my History essay that's due tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18 On Everything In-Between

Chapter 18

On Everything In-Between

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

Our entire group comes to a halt at a cliff edge, which overlooks our final destination.

/The Eternal Palace of Ice/, in place of where the Hama Rikyuu Onshi Te'ien would be.

The moat was theoretically interpreted as the magical Ice surrounding and on the stone building itself.

"A beautiful feat of ancient Alvish technology."

Michitaka-san works on a quick sketch of the palace from the exterior.

"Do you suppose that I'll be able to take samples for us to study back in /Akihabara/? The stone must be no ordinary stone, not splitting apart despite the ice veins through it."

"I will ask Yume if it's possible."

We set off on the gentle descent into the crater where the palace sits.

"Has Yume not left for /Choushi/?"

Maybe I'm being overly sensitive, but I pick up on a note of urgency in his voice.

"Yume was slated to leave only after we make contact and she helps us liaise with the important people here. Is there anything wrong, Crusty-san?"

And in turn, he picks up on my defensive tone, immediately denying so, "Not at all, I was simply concerned as to the repercussions of her causing us to be associated as killers."

Before things can escalate, Michitaka-san stepping in to (probably) pull in Crusty's habit of beserking, Yume arrives on horse.

Her placid expression gives little away.

Not if she heard us, nor if she found out what we had asked of.

"Your quarters have been prepared. The ball is tonight. I will be leaving after it."

* * *

She leads us down the hill, through a side entrance, into the castle's left wing.

"All of our quarters are on the same floor. Any room may be used and tailored as fit. If you require anything, there are butlers and maids roaming the floor. The ball is at 8, but people will begin arriving after 7. I suggest that we arrive around then, in attempting not to stick out and to prevent divisions from forming."

Nods go around, and we choose rooms. Yume's is the closest to the exit door, followed by 3 empty rooms, then mine.

Two doors down from mine is Takayama-san's, and on the opposite side is Crusty's.

Michitaka-san takes the room in the middle of the wing, one looking inwards into the buildings that make up the castle itself.

"There's a conference room set aside for our use. I have found out the things we wanted to know."

The _"Please go to it now," _is heavily implied.

Even Michitaka-san, who itches to explore the castle, hears it.

We follow, going up steps of ornate marble.

Like the hallways, the stair case is lit by frozen flames, made of the same material as the ice encasing the palace.

The walls are saturated in magic, or mana, more specifically.

At the first landing, we stop.

"On the third landing, there is a link between the main wing and the left wing. The ballroom is down one floor after you make it to that landing."

With that, she walks into the relative darkness of the corridor.

* * *

Even before she breaks the illusion over the door, we can all tell it's there.

It was just present, faintly brushing against my sense.

If not for the lack of a door opposite it, the door itself looks just like any other.

The same wooden door, with the metal patterning, to the Landers, would have been nothing.

She holds the door open for us, and we enter that room.

The atmosphere is regal, just short of comfortable, but welcoming.

Yume sweeps over to the large table, and we sit.

She gathers papers up from here and there, pamphlets, information sheets and hand written notes.

"Lord Corwen has ascertained that Courtesan Nureha is the Supreme Queen of the Holy Empire of Westlande. Everything goes to the higher echelons of Plant Hwyaden. I've found out that Indicus is the guild's main advisor, so it's likely that Nureha is simply another tool to keep the Landers in check. Comparatively, if we can establish a mutually beneficial alliance with our Lander Kingdom, in terms of progress, we will be able to surpass the now larger kingdom that Plant Hwyaden has established."

It's for all three of us, because the political, military and economic implications are many.

"The thing I asked about quests, then?"

There's a sharp nod.

"As we thought, the Landers are still giving out quests. Just that you have to find the old NPC, and ask if they need help. The things and items with benefits are still available. To the Landers, they are normal items, but they retain the characteristics we prize them for. No matter what, the quest has to be asked for. The Landers will not approach us."

Crusty pushes up his spectacles, "Do they know anything of our situation?"

She shakes her head.

"Around the timing of the Apocalypse, they said that we changed. We were once the ones who were inflexible, doing and saying uniform things. Suddenly, we gained personalities. In addition, there's a language translation code in the game system that the Landers accept as part of their world. They do not have all the words we have, and at times, it's the reason why they don't understand us."

There's a silence for a moment, as she watches Michitaka-san, off in his own world, looking at the construct of the room.

He breaks out of his reverie, before realising that she was waiting for him to be done, "Ah, sorry. Yes..?"

She lightly smiles, "It's alright. The feats of the Landers truly are amazing, aren't they?"

_Perhaps I'm hearing it wrong, but there's a measure of pride in her voice._

Michitaka-san can only nod, "Wasn't this built by the Alvs?"

She gestures to a pamphlet in the stack he had been toying about with.

"According to Lord Corwen, not entirely. The Main Buildings, those encased in ice were, but this side building, and the gardens, even those that have some ice here and there, they were either restored, or redesigned. Somehow, the solidified magic has remained strong over the years. Monsters do not come within a hundred meter radius of the castle, and it has never been breached."

He nods thoughtfully, but I feel myself frown.

"Is it possible that it's because we Adventurers have come to Eastal's aid whenever they needed it?"

She nods grimly, and gives Crusty-san a meaningful look.

"I have a suspicion that the Knights of Izumo are inactive. He looked most uncomfortable when I raised the question of military might. He's worried we'll attempt a coup to take over their kingdom, and it was also the reason why I requested that not too many people come. Security is tight, and we're immortals. They're afraid. Extremely so."

It's certainly something for us to keep in mind.

_If we attempted a takeover, our success rate exceeds 80%._

_But would that be beneficial?_

I shake my head, clearing it of such thoughts.

* * *

For the ball, everyone has changed into formal dress.

Crusty, Michitaka and I in suits with tail coats, Takayama-san in a dress.

In any such sense, Yume stood out, having changed into the uniform of our Round Table Alliance.

We enter all at once, and it appears that we judged the timing wrongly.

The ballroom is fairly packed already, and all those heads turn.

The look on Yume's face is only partially apologetic.

She leads our delegation towards the stately man, with a crown on his head.

Every step she takes is poised, never arrogant, but self-assured.

In comparison to her and Crusty, I felt rather lacking.

In comparing Michitaka-san, Takayama-san and I, I lacked presence.

"Ah, Sir Yume, these are the esteemed delegates of the Round Table Alliance?"

The rich, deep voice, befitting of a king captures the attention of everyone in the room.

Quiet whispers begin to break out, courtiers speaking behind fans and backs.

There's little time for Yume's reply to register in my mind, other than the fact that her voice is suddenly deeper, and her personality suddenly so foreign.

Beside me, I can feel everyone else's shock.

"Yes, of course Lord Corwen. May I introduce, Sir Crusty, Akihabara's Round Table representative."

There's a tinge, a flair of dramatics that captures her audience, so subtly played that no one really picks up on it.

In perfect timing, Crusty smiles, gloved hand pressing over his heart, and he dips into a slight bow.

You could almost hear people swooning.

Lord Corwen nods approvingly, and his eyes turn back to Yume.

"Next, Master Artisan, Crafting Representative of Akihabara, Sir Michitaka."

Placed under intense scrutiny like that, it's understandable that Michitaka-san only dips his head, his smile warm, honest.

If anything, Lord Corwen's smile warms in reply.

"Lastly,"

_Uh oh._

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce Sir Shiroe, whom one can credit for the formation of the Round Table."

I feel my palms grow sweaty as I face Lord Corwen's appraising stare.

He chuckles, eyes alight with both wonder and curiosity, "My, looks can really be deceiving, can't they Sir Yume? But once you look closer, you can indeed see the knife sharp mind of Sir Shiroe."

Unwillingly, there's a redness I can sense creeping up my neck.

She slides in then, smoothly redirecting attention elsewhere, saving me the embarrassment.

Drawing in Crusty and Lord Corwen, she clearly sets about giving them things to discuss, letting them connect with each other, before politely excusing herself.

The things that can happen within the span of minutes is both stunning and disorientating.

Michitaka-san elbows me lightly, "Eh, Strategist, are you paying attention?"

I blink.

_Attention? Huh what attention?_

"Crusty-sama and Lord Corwen are discussing the bestowment of noble titles, Shi-sama."

Her voice is a soft chide.

I apologise.

She shakes her head, "Not that. Look around you. Carefully."

Even Michitaka-san does so.

We must appear most unsubtle.

"All the People of the Land are watching, so every step you take must be with care."

I swallow the lump in my throat.

_This is the reason why I'm not a figure head._

"Because they lack information on us…just like we lack information on them."

"Not entirely. It's distrust."

I raise an eyebrow, trying to regain my lost composure.

"They've heard of what happened in the /Holy Empire of Westlande/?"

She nods.

Michitaka-san exhales tightly.

"It's hard to maintain business relationships with people you don't trust. We'll have to work on that first, no matter what."

At that kind of thought, Yume seems to have a lightbulb moment.

"Ah, Michitaka-sama, I've met one or two merchants during my short stay here, I would like to introduce you to them, to break the ice."

He nods, approving of such a starting point, though, his eyes slide over to me.

I come to a sudden realisation.

_Oh dear._

_Then I'll be alone._

I wave them off, telling them that I'd survive.

My companions shrug, Yume's eyes frowning minutely, but before they begin to move, the herald announces the introduction of the Princess.

"Introducing Princess Lenessia, Daughter of His Majesty, Lord Serjiad Corwen."

There's a moment of respectful silence as the Princess descends the staircase.

Michitaka-san whistles lowly.

"Exactly how things go in fairy tales. A pretty noble princess descending the staircase."

Yume looks as if she has an insiders' joke to share.

"Ah, well, Princess Lenessia has a fun loving streak that she inherited from Lord Corwen."

She gives me a meaningful glance.

_Be careful._

* * *

With that, she extends a white gloved hand, _(Eh? She too?)_, directing Michitaka-san towards a gathering of male nobles.

From where I hang behind, I can very well tell that she's timed the meeting well enough, because the butlers file in, serving drinks.

It's with relative ease that Michitaka-san captures the interest of the people around him, regaling them with all kinds of interesting anecdotes.

It's a kind of social skill he has as a business man, one that I, as a scheming strategist lack.

I'm meant to persuade and convince people after all, never capture awe or admiration.

"You must be the Archmage-Enchanter Shiroe, it's a pleasure to meet you."

A voice of an almost melodic quality shakes me from my thoughts.

I blink, wide eyed, before my vision refocuses. Just below my eye level, light catches on a golden crown.

I blink again, before awkwardly taking a half step back, looking slight down, not trying to make it obvious.

For moment, I see amusement in grey-blue eyes.

I dip into a slight bow, murmuring low assent, painstakingly trying to mimic the finesse of Crusty and Yume.

"The pleasure is all mine, fair princess, your beauty precedes you."

She's almost taken aback, as if she wasn't expecting such a response.

Just as quickly, her hand lifts, hiding a gentle giggle behind it.

Yume's words echo in my head.

_Princess Lenessia has a fun loving streak._

_… Now I wonder if that streak includes embarrassing Adventurers._


	19. Chapter 19: Time Passing

Pretty heavy chapter here, I hope all readers will be able to understand what went on.

On another note, this fic has been slowing down for some time, as most may have noticed, so my answer is yes. This will end off in one or two chapters, three max.

* * *

Chapter 19

Melody – Time Passing.

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Yume is… not very young.

How do you calculate age?

By physical age, or by mental age?

Physically, her avatar itself is just under 20.

But her avatar is her, in every sense.

_Real life, she wonders how the world outside, the world outside this one is like._

How similar is it to all the other ones she remembers?

_Then again, how should you measure mental age?_

Yume is old.

And she knows it well, as young as she still feels.

"My Lady... you have returned."

Next, he steps out of the shadows where he's fond of residing.

"Regan."

Those robes are well worn, the way she remembers them all to be.

"How many years has it been, my Lady?"

Her foot steps are silent in the darkness of the great library.

The air smells of musky old tomes, the rich scent of aged papers.

Candles on walls, carefully away from the precious books flicker steadily, and she exhales.

"How many years has it been, since the first world fraction, Sage?"

In the candle light, she can barely tell whether the look in his eyes are terror or curiosity.

"How many sages have passed since then, and how many more will die by my hand?"

Dressed in that white robe, passed down since many years before, she could almost confuse him for the 3rd Sage whom she killed when causing the first world fraction.

"Tell, me, Regan, have you even any Alv blood in you?"

The lilting smile on her face is questioning, because she doesn't know the answer.

"I am an Elf, my lady. The Alvs are no more, and Half-Alvs grow more rare each day."

She bobs her head, pulling off the shelf a slim leather bound journal.

"And right now, have you made any progress on this?"

His head is half bowed, "Alas, the code is foreign, and no sage before me has found the slightest clue."

A finger runs itself across the metal embossed cover.

The runes are not any that the Landers would recognise.

But it's a lovely game to her.

Her nail taps against the lettering, rusted metal making scratchy noises.

"This is my name."

Regan latches onto that, and she laughs.

"I wonder why none of the prior sages have said anything about this book. Do you all fear me so, because of the power I wield?"

He almost reverently takes her book from her, sketching out the symbols, deep thought loosening his grip on his tongue.

"Perhaps they were simply worried of what you would deign to do."

There's a soft hum as he tries to decipher the presumed code.

"Perhaps they wanted to confirm the authenticity of your claim, my lady."

But time has mellowed her.

The quiet silence makes him look to her.

_Many years before she killed that sage for doubting her. And she recorded his death using the blood off his corpse._

"Letting a sage die without a successor would be a crime to history."

He has the cheek to grin at her.

Inwardly, she smiles.

"The Arch Mage is within the city. If you were to just cause a chance encounter, I believe you would learn a great many things."

"Time."

She stills.

_He got the next word..?_

"I have yet to find a good time to meet with the great Mage to talk about magical theories, but I will endeavour to do so, my lady."

Her eyes are cool, even, to not betray her feelings.

"See that you do. Shi-sama is a very good intellectual partner."

The Miral Lake Sage holds his drawn symbols up to the light, feather quill racing across the parchment.

"Time that pauses."

She's overjoyed, so close to breathlessness.

Dark eyes gleam in the same light, smile spreading.

"You are an interesting one, dear Regan."

* * *

_Maybe this way, she would be just subtly remembered, though she could not be openly questioned._

She was sure Shiroe was the one who would accomplish magic of a global skill.

She could almost feel it, just waiting to be unlocked.

300 years had passed, since she forcefully corrupted sea creatures into what the people knew as the Sahuagin.

Those with spears were once mermen, those with just claws were the mermaids.

Those with swords their nobility, and those with tridents their generals.

They bred as rabbits would, a trait almost exacerbated by her corruption of their morals and personalities.

300 years since they became to be known as a collective, for working towards the destruction of humans.

And it was 300 years since she woke up, having gone to sleep as a student.

In being perfectly honest, she hadn't lied to Shi-sama or Nao-sama.

Her life outside of 'this' had/was/is that which she described, but somehow, she doubted it.

Still doubted everything and anything that she possibly could.

It had been 300 hundred years since she went to sleep, and presumably, she must have died in that sleep.

Yume is cautious, very much so, because after 300 hundred years, she has yet to surpass the limits that this world binds her to.

Maybe, this arrogance of hers, tells her, lets her mingle with the Adventurers. Tells her that they cannot kill her.

_But that's not true, is it?_

Isaac could have very well killed her when they sparred.

_Or did she know that he wasn't cowardly enough to do something like that?_

No.

Humans could never be trusted.

They were all innately cruel and self-serving.

They don't care how other's feel, or if they laugh at a joke, as long as the person being ridiculed is not them.

* * *

In retrospect, everyone in the game was human.

Either with humans controlling the avatars, or having humans as their programmers.

Even her.

In introspect, somewhere along the way, even she must have become the twisted princess this avatar was meant to be.

Someone inwardly hateful of the world, quietly festering, and learning the ways that humans could be both kind and vicious.

All these things, that'd she had witnessed before, countless times.

Just as she tries to trust the personalities around her, the personalities around her are trying to trust her.

She doesn't make it easy for her, nor do they make it easy for her.

She's a Sorcerer, arguably the most likely to group PK anyone that lets her do so.

And to her, they're all melee types who attack much faster than her.

Shi-sama was the first.

The first magic user to approach her.

Back in the game, when this was a game, she hadn't been an NPC or a background character.

She had always been of the Sorcerer class.

Struggling through the first 10 levels with only a basic attack and a boosting skill had been hard, but awakening, she had simply been fuelled by an unknown hatred.

Surely, back then, as a low levelled magic-user, she would have been approached by countless other users to party.

But these were all melee-users looking for long ranged support.

More than that, they were _human._

Had she realised earlier that this wasn't a normal dream, and that this was a game of all things, perhaps she would have snapped out of her irrational hatred.

* * *

Living her life has been like a RPG.

Going through quests and saving villages.

Every person brings new connections and back stories.

Flavour texts on her equipment have changed to fit her over time.

Her own origins slowly filter back to her.

Be it through almost coincidental drops of worn parchment, or through snippets of stories that NPCs tell in bars.

Steadily, she gathered her wits, keeping an ear out for stories of her.

And somewhere around level 30, when she heard of the first Sage of Miral Lake.

They said he was searching for knowledge, and that he had much knowledge within him.

Yume looked for him.

Chased after him for a great many years.

By the time she located him, the title had been passed a great many times.

_Who knew that humans lived such short lives?_

The incumbent 6th was a human, one so close to end of his natural lifespan.

But when she entered his protective field, he recognised her immediately.

She believed her search had come to an end.

As she approached, who knew, that he would make a final effort.

_She hates people who use daggers._

_All she can see are dirty backstabbing rouges._

She drives her staff through his chest, listening closely to his final words.

"And may the Kingdom of Alvs stay buried, forever more."

Scenes flash before her mind, and something tells her that these are his memories.

She recalls running through a castle, daggers leaving her fingers with ease, in rapid succession.

_Whump, thud, thud, splat._

Screams, but unlike most clichés, there's no fire.

* * *

She _screamed,_

and the sky spilt itself into two.

* * *

Because the Princess in his dreams had been this man's lover, and because of her stupid folly, her kingdom had fallen.

* * *

"Yume-san?"

It's a polite voice, gently breaking her out of her own musings.

"Yes?"

The moment she lays her eyes on him, she knows that he's a Half-Alv, and his blood calls.

"Would you like to party with my friend and I?"

Her hood is up, her staff glowing steadily by her side.

"Why do you want me?"

And once she asks, "Why?" his eyes change.

She can tell he's thought things through.

"My group and I are participating in a full raid, but we lack a guild. We're running beside elite teams of 2 other guilds whom I know, and we need a long range support who can heal."

Her head cocks to a side.

"You'll take care of buffing then, Shiroe-sama?"

He nods, before awkwardly telling her that Shiroe is fine.

She shakes her head.

"I don't know you, we are only partying, and you will lead our party."

Shiroe-san blinks, before reaffirming, "Is that a yes, then Yume-san?"

She gives him a firm nod, and a warm smile surfaces on his face.

* * *

Naotsugu-sama is a guardian class human.

But his armour is shiny, and his smile is bright.

Like a knight, she would almost describe him to be, and his humour is bland, and unfunny till the point that it is.

Akatsuki-san is an assassin, and upon seeing his stature and build, she asks to see his weapons.

He's the only one among them 4 whose voice she never hears.

He's also the only one who addresses her as Yume-hime, and violently objects to being given the suffix –sama.

_Of course, no one knew Akatsuki was female then._

And she's glad, because Akatsuki-san doesn't use daggers, but rather, short swords.

Crusty-sama is the guild leader of the first team.

He reminds her of politicians and smooth talkers hiding behind masks.

Of all the people she met that day, he was the most surprising.

To see a level-headed, calm individual devolve into a menacing and battle hungry beast, she's reminded of her own hatred for humans and those who brought the Alv Empire to its knees.

Lastly, Isaac-sama is the one whom she feels at ease with, and the only whom she's in constant contact with after that raid.

Because he's a human who's brutally honest, and thinks of his men first, before himself.

And no matter how harsh his words can be, he means well.

"You shouldn't be within range of fire, stupid sorcerer. You're our last healer. If you go down, we ain't gonna finish this raid."

To her, they were creatures with form, but from their screens, she was just pixels.

She tells him to carry her, and despite his questioning, "How you gonna do that?" they do it anyway.

She wonders how the system must have interpreted that as a graphic.

Doing that, Shiroe-sama amplifies her healing, and in tandem, they create the first form of the mobile, quasi-immortal heavy hitting unit.

Yume concentrates on healing, Shiroe-sama concentrates on buffing, and Isaac-sama concentrates on attacking the boss.

* * *

She declines his guild invite, but accepts their friend requests.

* * *

All these bonds that she's created and even those she's broken.

So, what she must feel, when she feels drumbeats on the horizon, even as the rest of the lower levelled players sleep.

What she must feel, as Nao-sama arches an eyebrow at her, and as Marielle-san yawns, must be guilt.

_The goblins. . ._


	20. Chapter 20: Diminuendo

the music slows.

* * *

Chapter 20

Diminuendo

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

Alas, Yume is in parts both kind and cruel, and she both hates and loves each and every human she knows.

_Shi-sama is strong,_ that would be what she'd think, then next, _his [Overskill] will warp the boundaries of the world._

In kind, she would regard such a thought with vague apprehension. Change is coming, and his powers, once corrupted would destroy some other empire.

By nature she should know that Shi-sama is not the kind to carelessly wield such magic. But she knows that despite his analytical nature, he too, is ruled by emotions, and in the spur of the moment, had the gall to change a Lander into an Adventurer.

Certainly, he instructs the small group of young ones to keep mum, but _how can he trust such weak willed beings?_

Looking at them, Shiroe-sama exhausted from his first usage of his [Overskill], Minori-chan and Serara-chan tired from continuously using their healing skills, and the sheer relief on Isuzu-chan and Tohya-kun's faces, she would almost feel guilty.

She looks at the contract, signed and bound in _blood, _because only Landers bleed, and Rudy-kun fading gently.

His dissipation into fragments takes some time, because the combined residue healing magic is more than enough to keep someone on the brink of death there, and Yume is thinking.

When it comes to, she's made her decision.

She looks at Rudy, the Sorcerer who will take over her place, then Shiroe-sama, the Enchanter whom she can't let experiment with his own [Overskill].

_She loathes the thought of there being someone strong enough to kill her. _

_Loathes the thought that he could make her immortal, and that if he found out about her, he could very well trap her here forever._

Yume's hand rests gently on Rudy's head, other hand bleeding red onto the contract.

One last time, she smiles, and from the bottom of her heart, apologises.

_Because [Manipulate] was never just for the elements, and she's going to lie to them out right._

To them, her blood splotches onto the contract, and a sigh escapes her lips.

She's fading, (HP/MP Depletion) increasing by the moment.

"Every contract made in blood requires an equal sacrifice. That game mechanic has yet to change."

The lie falls effortlessly from her lips, and she watches the shock spread across their faces.

_Because she had lied._

And because she had bled.

* * *

/Choushi/, and the entirety of /Sand Leaf/ are under siege.

She, too, admittedly forgot of the frequent Goblin Uprisings in the hubbub of the Great Apocalypse.

But these are creatures tainted by her magic, and even now, their anguish echoes in her head.

It's a sense of satisfaction, resonating from somewhere.

She is, still by nature, not excessively violent.

_Oh, making life a living hell is so much sweeter a revenge._

Turning the mermaid race into the Sahuagin, changing their underwater empires into chilling prisons, it was a revenge served cold, in a literal sense.

Perched on her rock, knee up, staff in the sand, she watches the churning water, watching the few Adventurers present get into their ready stances.

The children, _ah how ironic to think of them as young, _Tohya, Minori, Isuzu, Serara and Rudy convince Nao-sama and Marielle-san to not retreat.

_My, _how simple would it be for them to all just cast [Call of Home], and everyone who mattered would be safe. _But, these children are idealistic, _and such ideals appeal to Nao-sama as a knight, and Marielle-san as a saint.

Yume can only smile gently, promising them her support.

And despite her apparent age, none of the Level 90s have any problem with her assuming control.

She holds up a hand.

_[Initiate charge]_

The first wave of Sahuagin lumber out of the ocean.

Tohya-kun clenches his blade a tiny bit tighter.

She takes just a step forward.

_[Casting.]_

The next wave, archers this time, get in position.

Marielle-san directs a concerned look at her.

She closes her eyes, smiling, feeling only Nao-sama's determination.

_Ah, she's always had such a flair for the dramatics._

"Dearest world, tear yourself asunder, [Manipulate]."

It's like a quiet plea, like when she begged for her empire to be saved.

And the beach is silent, and for that fraction of a second, the Sahuagin are confused, and her allies are lost, fearful even.

Finally, the Sahuagin shatter.

Certainly, the explosions were too soft to be heard, but simultaneous combustions in the air, _even the air in the Sahuagin's breathing apparatus, _caused quick deaths.

She sets her staff back down, before turning, bowing.

Her head cocks to a side, and she looks Rudy in the eye, "Someday, my power will be yours. And then, you should choose carefully how you use it."

* * *

_After all, what defines violence?_

_The monster is resurfacing and she's not all entirely sure that she can trust herself._

_Yume can almost laugh at the confusion and shocked pain that the Sahuagin express._

* * *

The night is silent, and without issue.

Given the Sahuagin's crippling defeat in the morning, the goblins would amass and attack when their forces sufficiently recovered.

Perhaps it's foolish, that she doesn't forewarn everyone else at the camp site of the impending danger.

Then again, unless they were entirely without intelligence, they would have been able to conclude that things wouldn't end here.

Waking up early is useless, and so would sleeping late be.

If the Adventurers so wanted, [Call of Home] would have brought everyone back safely to a town.

_Regardless of what the younger ones wanted._

But they're meant to be the heroes, save /Choushi/, save this world, so they can't run.

Attachment, not only to the human NPCs, but to their status as revered beings.

_After all, if they die, they'll just respawn._

"We've asked for reinforcements, Yume-chan. The Ocypete is almost complete."

She casts a half look over her shoulder, cheek still resting on her staff.

"Ah, that's good. When are we expecting them, Nao-sama?"

There's a quiet (_ping_), the sound of the system screen being pulled out.

"Roderick-san is confident that they'll set off by tomorrow evening. So barring unforeseen circumstances, they should arrive by the following morning."

Yume nods in acknowledgement.

"We can hold out till then."

And the silence returns.

Naotsugu is still standing there.

For a lack of things to say, she thanks him.

"Thank you. For trusting me."

This time, that smile she gets in return is real.

She can almost imagine him telling her that he trusts her because of who she is.

He doesn't, though his intentions are easily put across.

She would almost laugh, if not for her own wavering determination.

* * *

Magic-types have always been ranged fighters, if they fought at all.

Enchanters buffed their team mates.

Summoners hid behind their summons.

Clerics hung back and healed.

Shrine Maidens attended to their team mates, who in turn protected them.

Sorcerers churned out high DPS, had sky high aggro rates, and dearly needed strong cover.

But Yume is one of the more powerful members of the /Choushi/ Team.

Maybe she would be arrogant enough to consider herself the most powerful.

And by level, she's on par with every other Royal Guard.

Her job is to guard the world, not destroy it.

But Royal Guards are People of the Land too.

_They die too._

The {Mobile Armour} boosts it's wearer's level to 10+ the level cap in play.

It's a lasting relic of the Alvish technology.

And it's been long since she last touched hers.

With it on, she's bound tightly to the game's code. The armour cannot leave a /Safe Zone/'s boundary.

Bulky, unwieldy, a hindrance to her casting class, and restrictive to her decisions.

_No, it's always been better to just be a Sorcerer._

The actual level, of most Royal Guards varies from the high 60s to the mid 70s.

When noticed, such People of the Land are converted by the program, and few keep their personalities.

Even such automations can remove their armour, but they have no reason to.

Yume is an anomaly.

She always has been.

Being stuffed into and bound to the armour went against everything she wanted.

She woke up.

Woke up and killed.

_Like that, waking up and killing everything in her path had been disorientating._

Now, watching her magic wreak havoc on the demi human hordes is therapeutic.

She doesn't mind that this goes against what Sorcerers are meant to do.

It's her job to protect the people who came here to train.

Or is it?

* * *

_She's doing too much remembering._

_[Manipulate] is taking too long to take hold._

_Instead, she remembers after she arrived._

* * *

"Ah, Yume-san, you've arrived."

She takes off her hood, greeting Marielle.

Chief Nyanta sweeps into view, carrying a basket of ingredients.

"Dinner is almost done, we're just waiting for the last group of lower levelled players to return, nya."

Marielle stretches almost lazily, book in hand, but the undercurrent of worry belies the casual gesture.

"Where did they go, Nyanta-sama?"

Tugging on his whiskers, he takes a moment to remember.

"I think Naotsugu-chi sent them to that skeleton cave, nya. It's Serara-chan's first time in a real combat situation since the Apocalypse."

Then, of course, Naotsugu, strolls in.

Yume takes the moment to blink, before she asks if there's anyone watching the teams that are within the dungeon.

"Only Tohya's party is still inside. I brought the rest back."

She nods, slowly walking in the general direction of the dungeon.

"I wonder what happens if the younger players are killed, Nao-sama?"

Because it's a harmless, innocent mistake that he's made, still caught up in his dream of this being a game.

Marielle drops her book.

Yume only breaks into a run once covered by the trees, to the sound of Marielle scolding Naotsugu.

"Did you forget about the EXP penalty? The children will lose some of their memories!"

She thinks that, _it's funny they consider her moving away to be a sign that she's going after the younger players._

* * *

It's fortunate, that the moment Tohya's party pushes through the first group of skeletons, Yume runs into the cave.

"[Magic Light]."

Her orb of light rushes in front of her, lighting the way.

She's guided by the sound of fighting up ahead.

The orb darts down the right corridor, undoubtly attracted to some other form of magic light present, and Yume follows.

_At least they listened to instructions._

_If they had gone down the left path, they'd be dead before I reach them._

And as if the cave wished to taunt her, sensing her level, skeletons are immediately spawned.

A set of level 35 skeletons and skeleton archers.

She scoffs.

_Right, ah, that was the level cap for this dungeon._

"[Frostbite]."

/Enemy Frozen

\- 25% to FIRE Resist/

"[Orb of Lava]."

Having successfully killed the frontline skeletons, she presses on, forming her {Ice Blade}, before swinging her staff.

Clumsily, the edge gets caught on the ridges of the archer's rib bones.

They're frozen, so they aren't the problem, but Yume can hear clearly that the group ahead of her is pushing deeper into the dungeon.

_Now, if they were really placed in blocks of ice, this would have been even worse._

She takes another swing, tearing through the skeletons, moving on into the next zone.

_Then again, if they were encased in ice, [Orb of Lava] would have been largely ineffective._

The area, having just been cleared, allows her free passage into the following room.

* * *

It's most unfortunate, that she steps into the spawning radius of the right path's boss.

The Burning Dead is huge, hooded skeleton holding a burning torch.

"Yume-nee!"

She sees them, a party of 5 that under normal circumstances should have cleared this area much longer ago.

Her eyes narrow, vaguely disapproving.

She sees them, 5 individuals struggling against skeletons on their own.

"[Orb of Lava]!"

The caster isn't her, and her attention is naturally drawn to the Sorcerer in the vicinity.

He makes a curious study, wearing {Apprentice Magician's Robe}, with his layered blond hair.

But like her, the skeletons all turn to him, his aggro having well gone past that of their party's tank.

_Ah, but by now, they might as well not have a party anyway._

_They don't work together at all._

An arrow is fired in his direction, and consecutively, more follow.

He runs out of range, to the horrified cries of Isuzu-chan, "Rudy! Watch out!"

_So his name is Rudy._

Even if they don't mean to, their eyes return to her, half-terrified.

"[Orb of Lava]."

The orbs, leaving her staff glow brightly, and arch over their heads, before dive bombing the skeletons.

Even she, across the room, can hear the sizzling of the cooling lava.

The skeletons actually turn to dust before shattering.

_She admits that it was an unnecessarily flashy display of force._

_It's her ego speaking._

"[Heal]."

She maxes out their health, before gesturing for them to fall back.

The Burning Dead chooses that moment to swoop down, attempting to cut them off.

They duck, making it back to her safely.

Tohya-kun gives her a thumbs up, "Quick save Yume-neechan."

She sighs.

_He's taking after Nao-sama already. _

_Incorrigible._

Minori-chan looks at her, "Instructions, Nee-chan? Do we continue battling, or are you here to retrieve us because we took so long?"

Yume blinks, before she send out more magic lights to illuminate the cavern.

Above them, skeletons fill all and every cranny available.

The Burning Dead is resting, calmly, in the middle of the area across them.

It's cloaked in a deep maroon robe that tapers off to orangey flames.

The torch blazes blue, and she knows it's readying an AoE spell.

Following, its eye sockets glow, as if an ember were coming to life.

"Do you think you all can take on all of the monsters?"

She holds out her staff.

"Support!"

Maybe, they know what she's asking for, maybe they think she's being flashy.

But Serara-chan knows, having seen such teamwork before.

"Ah, yes! I don't have many but… [Nature's Blessing]!"

/+3% ATK

+3% DEF

Non-Party Penalty/

"[Hamony Carol]!"

_Bard skill._

"[Prayer]!"

She only feels the spell begin to cast, when the Burning Dead's attack finally launches.

_Ah, it took so long. It had better be magnificent._

"I'm not gonna make it in time, nee-chan!"

She laughs.

"It'll be alright, Minori-chan."

The blue torrent of flame rushes at them.

"[Blizzard]!"

Snow storm clashing with the fire, she sets her staff back down.

"[Manipulate]."

It's unlike her to be so flippant with her MP usage, but she wants it in their heads, that they are not as ready as they think they are.

_She can't let them be party wiped._

A transparent ice wall raises itself, and from behind, they watch [Blizzard] sweep away the flames.

Those are awed exclamations behind her, and she's amused.

"So this is the true power of a Sorcerer. Someday… my attacks too, will be this beautiful!"

The younger Sorcerer is hot-headed, obsessed with the thought of great power, and intoxicated by beauty.

Under most circumstances, she would disapprove.

But Rudy-san is passionate in the most childish fashion.

She chooses to trust this childish innocence.

* * *

She closes her eyes, feeling her legs beginning to tingle.

"Minori-chan. Maybe, if you detest sewing so, look into becoming a Talismancer. It'll help with the Kannagi's long cast times."

Yume doesn't dare to look at them.

"Serara-chan, Druids are not weak by nature. Nature is your source of power."

She hears a choked laugh.

_Ah, someone got the joke._

The tingle travels.

"Isuzu-chan. I never got to tell you, but the other day, the one to kill Burning Dead was you. Your support song helped immensely. So believe in yourself."

There's the faintest sensation of someone's hand on hers before the sensation disappears entirely.

"Tohya-kun, be a good team leader. Nao-sama is one of the best role models around."

She hears that same choked laugh.

_[Manipulate]. I was…_

"Rudy-kun, you are the only Sorcerer in Log Horizon from here on. Become a Sorcerer whose attacks capture the attention on the battle field by their glory."

Her staff lands with a splat on the muddy ground, her remaining hand ruffles his fluffy hair.

"Shi-sama, help me apologise to everyone. Never think of this as your fault. Don't ever. Akatsuki-chan will go to /Akihabara/ soon, as I told her to. Please give her my magatama. Be her Lord, invite her to our guild, give her a home. Treasure her loyalty and skills."

_just someone who was sacrificed for a contract, _

When Yume opens her eyes, she tugs her necklace off.

"This, and everything else I have left behind would be best used by you, Shi-sama."

It falls into his hand.

_willingly._

* * *

As everything fades to white, she sends off a final message.

(Message to Isaac:

Remember to get a new barrier up. Remind Crusty-sama too, Isaac-sama.

I'm sorry.)

She's happy, but almost certainly disgusted at herself, manipulating they and their perceptions like that.

Yume always had a flair for the dramatics.

* * *

(Isaac

Level. 90

Guardian)

Pick Up

(Y/N)

Crusty stops in the middle of battle, absentmindedly gesturing for the troops to continue.

He accepts the call.

"We got played. We got played like idiots. Yume's barrier doesn't come back up instantly."

In the midst of all his chaos, he arches an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Isaac?"

"I mean the barriers Yume held over our head. They don't reform within a fraction of a second."

He feels cold.

"Have you called Yume-hime?"

Crusty hears a scoff over the line.

"I'm calling you first so you get your people to set up a new barrier for your guild area."

* * *

I'll be starting to edit and correct previous chapters. No major story line changes, just grammar and tidying.

When I'm done, I'll post our last chapter, and delete this message.

Just feeling a bit melancholy now that this is ending...

Hope everyone got the secrets and explanations, feel free to PM to clarify anything.


	21. Chapter 21: Epilog(ue)

Chapter 21

Epilog(ue)

/Location/

[Skill]

(System)

{Item}

_Thoughts_

* * *

He withdraws entirely.

_They withdrew already._

He locks himself within their guild building.

_They've barricade the monsters out, permanently._

His internal war will have to end.

_The war is over._

"Shiroe-sama? Sage Regan is here to seek your audience."

He rests his back against the door, feeling the solid oak support him.

"Please convey my apologies, Akatsuki-san. I have too much paperwork to deal with now that the war is over."

There's a quiet exhale.

Only once he convinces himself that the assassin has left, does he return to his table.

_But then again, with how silently she treads, I can never tell._

The table is tidy, clear.

All the paperwork is done.

He's been staying up, hasn't left the room for a while.

_Maybe I should go out._

He knows that someday, he has to face the world.

_Maybe later..?_

But Shiroe isn't ready.

He isn't ready to face the problems that his power has directly caused.

The door knob twists, and it opens.

Regan steps through, eyes sharp, and voice mild.

"I see that you have completed your paperwork, Shiroe-dono. I have pressing issues to tell you."

_This is bad-good in a peculiar sense. It's been a long time coming. Regan is a good place to start._

* * *

And he knows very well that Shiroe-dono has no valid reason to, and thus will not turn him down.

The tiny assassin steps in after him.

"Shall I remove Sage Regan, Shiroe-sama?"

As if feigning nonchalance, the Enchanter shakes his head.

"Please bring up some tea, Akatsuki-san."

She stalks off, compliant, but the way she moves expresses her unhappiness.

He gets down to business.

"Your Overskill, Shiroe-dono, is dangerous. What you did that day, was a Global-Scale Magic. By all and any poorly defined rules, you shouldn't have been able to invoke it."

"I know."

That reply is distant, off pitch.

The eyes that meet his are shielded by the reflection off his glasses.

"Have you named your Overskill, Shiroe-dono?"

"[Contract Art Ceremony]."

There's a pause, and he is almost hesitant to say what he has prepared.

"If I may congratulate you, then I will do so. For not only unlocking your Overskill, saving the life of a Lander, and neutralising one of the Six Scrapped Princesses."

He holds a hand up, before Shiroe can say anything.

"Given the ability to go back in time, placed back in that scenario, would you have let that Lander die?"

"I would have barred him from going for the training camp."

_So this is the kind of person Shiroe-dono is._

"And if the same had happened? Would you let him die, knowing that you could save him?"

Regan can see the ill-disguised grief under the cold exterior.

It comes with practice.

"Shiroe-dono is not the kind of person who would sit still, and let such a thing happen. Yume-dono would not have allowed anyone placed under her charge die like that."

He cocks his head at the silent Enchanter, letting his mouth run off.

"But Shiroe-dono knows this. Shiroe-dono has heard all this. Yume-dono would have told you not to blame yourself. The only person causing grief. That of yours and everyone around you."

_Is you… Now, isn't that a normal thing to say?_

"Is me. I know this very well Regan-san. I have no need for you to tell me so."

His voice is almost smug, pulling words out of the Sage's mouth.

But he shakes his head.

"This is why you must hear it, Shiroe-dono. The only person causing all this grief is the Princess herself."

It's in a deceptively light tone that Regan forces the truth out into the open.

"Shiroe-dono should not think for a single moment that his grief is the greatest. How bad must Rudy-san feel, for endangering himself? How bad must Serara-san feel, for not being able to prevent Rudy-san's health from hitting zero?"

_How bad Naotsugu-san must feel for not being able to be there to protect the children under his care._

**_How guilty and worthless the Princess must have felt to believe that a mere Lander's life was worth more than hers?_**

They spend just a moment in silence, trying to come to a mutual understanding.

It clicks, and something fades in Shiroe's eyes.

The Sage of Miral Lake excuses himself then, seeing himself out.

Akatsuki-san side steps, only setting the tea down on the table, before bowing.

"While the Round Table needs you, Shiroe-dono, I believe that Yume-hime would have understood. That's why it is all the more important to me that you do not waste away. If you do so, I cannot call myself a ninja of her service."

* * *

Akatsuki has spent most of her time training, improving herself, gaining experience.

She has spent countless days, waiting for her benefactor to call upon her.

Moving in and out of worrying hazes, of her own usefulness, and of the promise that binds her to Yume-hime, she has questioned multiple things.

But her hime never binds her, promising her, that, "One day, I will call for you."

And she was told to aim to acquire her own Overskill.

No matter how hard she trained, however many raids she went on, she never felt any closer to gaining that elusive skill.

Being called upon filled her with a deep seated fear of disappointing someone who was relying on her.

Over the (Communication Link), she's assured of being strong.

So even if she does not think so, as long as there is just one person who believes in her, she's willing to give it her all.

"Akatsuki-chan. All I need of you, is your unwavering loyalty and determination."

Her Lady has her allegiance, no matter what happens.

How was she to know that that text was her last set of instructions?

_Find my guild master, Enchanter Shiroe._

_Please assist him in /Akihabara/._

The comma shaped jewel resting in her palm is delicate looking.

Being a plain, black colour, it looked like an innocuous trinket.

But it was one of the most durable magical foci that had been employed.

"This is Yume's {Magatama}, off her own staff."

No words are said, because as she enters into the guild register, her Princess' name is missing.

It's an acute sense of loss, and incomprehension, it has her demanding, "Why?!"

_But Akatsuki is a ninja, and ninjas obey their Master, trusting that when it comes to, they will be told._

So she takes the magatama from her guild master, and requests that Tatara re-forge her a pair of blades.

"If I do so, I would have to split Lady Yume's foci into two."

_She almost imagines her lady smiling at her, telling her to do as she believed._

So she nods, and Tatara takes {Sento-Byakumaru} off the shelf.

The forge is a touch colder, but Yume's magatama glows a deep purple.

The new flavour text catches both of them off guard.

_For Lugrius' wrath is tempered by the respect he is accorded, the Princess' desire for revenge quenched by the relationships she has forged, and this earnest wielder's plea for strength granted through trust alone._

"Lugrius."

The short swords hum, chilling the air, seemingly pleased.

* * *

Crusty and the entire army withdraws, after a resounding victory.

His pull back itself is hasty, but the battle is won, and he is free.

His blood sings for destruction, and his mind has never declined such a desire.

Ordering Misa to tidy up what's left, he leaves on his griffin for /Akihabara/.

Their new shield is up, as directed, but Crusty still finds it lacking.

_Is it any surprise to find Isaac in his waiting room, face tight?_

"She's gone."

He blinks at the guild master opposite him.

"Gone? I'm not entirely sure I understand you, Isaac."

Fingers drum the edge of the table.

Crusty notes that only he is in armour.

"Yume is gone. Dead? Erased? Something along those lines. Something happened at /Choushi/, but she was presumably a Person of the Land."

Idly, he glances out the window.

"Ah. I see…"

The pounding in his head gets a tiny bit louder.

_/Choushi/. Ah, I was the one who insisted that she leave the palace._

He looks at Isaac, trying to make sense of the silence.

"You're… surprisingly calm."

The fiery haired Guardian nods.

"I suspected. She was always online. She could do things when they were never options to choose. She never seemed like a computer program, but she was always very distant."

_Alcohol would be good now._

Rieze brings in tea.

"You were good friends."

He nods again.

"We were."

* * *

_Ah, [Manipulate] is a Nation-Scale Magic._

_Even if she's no longer around to see the after effects, there isn't anyone who can call her out for what she really has done._

* * *

Completed, 07/07/16, 1.01 a.m.

Thank you for coming this way with me, I hope it was an enjoyable one.

I should have a SAO sequel to this soon, but it will only call back to it, it'll be fairly standalone.

So until we meet again, thank you for everything,

Kayo-San

Hope you got the pun in the chapter title :)


	22. A Tiny AN

It might not mean much, but I have posted a stand-alone, quasi-sequel to Trust.

If you are into SAO, do kindly check out Truth, and tell me what you think of the premise!


End file.
